The Superstar Falls In Love
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a superstar, he and his band Kyubi set off clubbing after their opening night in Konoha. There he meets a blue haired beauty that immediately captures his attention. Will this blonde superstar playboy finally fall in love? NaruHina Rated M for a reason will contain lemons. (AU characters will be slightly OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- A rewrite of an old story that is completed! More explanations at the end please enjoy!**

 **Warnings :- Chapter may have grammar and punctuation mistakes, will be corrected when I have a beta for this story! This story will definitely be AU! Character's will be OOC, So please be aware of this when reading.**

 **Disclaimer :- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **Rated M for a reason...Pairing NaruHina other pairings will only be mentioned, further into the story.**

 **The Superstar Falls in Love**

 **Warning contains Lemon!**

The stage was set, the many screams and shouts echoed down the hall as the blonde haired man stared at his reflection in the lighted mirror. His face was unreadable as ever as his tanned yet handsome features, made even the female make up artist tremble in desire. He smirked as he watched with great interest as her shaky hand tried to apply the finishing touches to his well presented features. He could hear her slight pants as her body leant forwards towards him exposing her small cleavage to his viewing pleasure. With slight interest he viewed the brunette feeling slight annoyance as her cheap perfume filled his nostrils making him feel nauseous.

The door opened abruptly as a member of production team, entered the room much to his relief as the blushing brunette staggered back to her standing position, feeling very embarrassed not that the person who had entered really took much notice of what was going on. He casually walked up and stood behind the sat down superstar looking at him through the mirror.

"They are ready for you Naruto"

With those words said the man stood up from his seat practically knocking the brown haired female make up artist on her backside, much to his amusement and began to walk out of his dressing room with his entourage following closely behind him as he walked down the corridor hearing his name being chanted by the many screaming fans, awaiting his arrival on the stage. His manager Kakashi Hatake stood near the stage entrance and gave him the thumbs up as Naruto and his band mates walked passed him onto the stage with the brightly multi coloured lights surrounding him.

The screen behind him showed him in full to the many screaming fans for their growing pleasure as the musical instruments began to play into one of his melodies as he took the microphone into his hands flipping his head back as his blonde locks swayed from his handsome face making every female in the crowd swoon as he began to sing one of his first numbers of the night to a packed out crowd.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

Walking down the street in her black high heels, she abruptly stopped in front of a wall, where a certain large poster was on full display. It was just one of the many commercial advertisements showing a handsome blonde haired man in a sexy pose that showed his vividly mesmerising deep blue eyes, which sent a shiver of pleasure up and down her spine.

The gorgeous man on the poster was Naruto Uzumaki, front man of the group called Kyubi. His voice was seductively inticing that his music was always at the top of the charts, that they had quite the following. Still staring dazed at the poster, her pale lilac eyes took in every handsome detail of his face silently wishing that one of her dreams would come true.

Her name was Hinata Hyuga, who has been a massive fan of the Uzumaki since the very beginning. She owns every album he's sung on and every scrap of articles he has appeared in. She has collected everything that details him, all of it was neatly archived inside her many scrapbooks she possessed. Her bedroom is covered with posters of this handsome god, and her many steamy dreams starred herself beneath this man's ripping body. Her face flushed crimson as her fantasies began to come into full effect. Her only dream was to sleep with this man, she wanted to give him her innocent virtue as he was the only one worthy of taking it.

Suddenly a melody started to play as slender fingers grasped the vibrating mobile from her bag. Baby pink varnished nails pressed the buttons as she gently placed it to her ear flicking her blue tresses of hair to the side as she heard the screaming voice on the other end of the line. It was her friend TenTen with her squeal fest over began to speak excitedly to the also excited Hinata.

"Hello TenTen?"

"Hina! I got some news about Naruto!"

"Go on I'm listening"

"Well as he is currently in Konoah for a few days he is apparently visting his favourite bar after the concert tonite"

"WHAT!... WHERE!..."

"I knew you would get this excited Hina!, it's the Blue juice bar good luck!"

Hinata quickly placed her mobile back into her bag and took deep breaths to calm down noticing her sudden outburst had caught the attention of fellow bystanders. She quickly bowed her head and walked away quickly, as she was only a couple of streets away from there as it was. The dark night sky was abundant with many glistening stars as she stared at the beauty they pocessed, she silently wondered if this would be the night her dreams will be realised and become one with the blonde and blue eyed God.

 **oOoOo**

The show was at an end as the music died down and the frantic female screams made any normal person begin to have an headache. Naruto walked to the front of the stage his black and orange customed leather trousers and naked lean torso showed his well defined six pack abs to the lust filled gaze of female eyes, who stared at him in complete hunger his long white Jacket with red flames fell to his calfs as he held a single custom orange stemmed rose, along with his trade mark pose had made the crowd go mental.

A slight smile curved upon his lips as he saw the crazed females beneath him throw their many items of clothing onto the stage beside his feet shouting seductive sentences to the blonde's delicate ears. The lighting finally dimmed into darkness and Naruto left the stage back to his dressing room that was filled with many bouquets of flowers from well wishers in the industry for the success of the first night of his show in Konoah. Kakashi was waiting inside, his lower face hidden underneath a mask to this day Naruto and his band mates wondered what the real face of their manager looked like hidden beneath it.

"Good show Naruto, your performance was electrifying as always!"

"Thanks sensei" Naruto answered.

"Will you be checking into our hotel or do you have other plans?" The silver haired man's eyebrow raised at the stupid question he knew he had just asked.

"You know fully well where me and the guys will be heading tonight Kakashi" the blonde smirked

"Very well Naruto...Just don't break too many hearts tonite...please!" Kakashi pleaded.

Naruto chuckled as he changed into a clean set of clothes consisting of blue denim jeans a white vest with a orange shirt left open proudly displaying the Uzumaki swirl emblem on the back. He glanced at his band members, Sasuke who was all ready wearing black jeans and blue shirt, Shikamaru too had changed into black jeans and a green shirt. Kiba wore black combats with a black vest and red shirt, and Sai was wearing mainly all black except for the white vest top.

"You guys ready to head out?" Naruto asked

"Yeah...Although you are the only one that is likely to be on the pull Naruto." Shikamaru sighed making sure his cigarettes was in his pocket as well as his money.

The band consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Shimura, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. They had been friends since high school. Each of them apart from Naruto was in a relationship with their respective girl friends. Sasuke was with Sakura a girl with pink hair and green eyes, she was a nurse and had been with Sasuke since school. Shikamaru was involved with Temari female singer of the group Subaku that also had her two brothers. Sai was involved with a girl named Ino Yamanaka, a friend of Sakura's, and Kiba was involved with a girl called Tamaki, although they argued with one another they deeply loved each other.

"Guys...I know. Besides your going to relax anyway, but me I want to have some fun ya know" Naruto answered with a wink.

Everyone shook their heads at their friends antics, they each wondered when the blonde would settle down, Naruto was the son to Minato Namikaze, who was president of the Namikaze entertainment franchise. Kushina Uzumaki was also his assistant and partner building their empire from scratch. Naruto had a twin brother named Menma Namikaze, he however was a rising star in the acting world, where as Naruto preferred the musical. Kakashi had been selected by Minato to be Kyubi's manager, although perverted and lazy he was a good manager to them.

"Your driver is waiting by the way" Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Good, if you need us we will be at my favourite hangout...So don't Wait up Kakashi..." Naruto informed.

Naruto placed his dark shades over his eyes and gave a slight wave to his manager as he and his friends followed him and disappear out the door. They all vacated down the hall way to the stage door to the awaiting chauffeur who held the door open for each of them to get in, hoping against hope they will escape the many female fans that loiter around hungry for them. Much to his surprise his well thought out manager had that sorted as he calmly entered the limousine and poured himself the first glass of beverige of the night to wet his dry throat. He dialed the number of his favourite hangout making sure that his favourite spot was reserved for the night as Naruto Uzumaki wanted to party tonite.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hinata...**

Hinata walked towards The blue juice bar her heartbeat pounding in excitement and nerves after her phone call from TenTen she had rushed the short distance to her apartment and changed into the dress she had brought herself just for the occasion. The dress was a pale lilac that hugged her curves deliciously, her large bountiful breasts pushed up leaving nothing to the imagination finishing of with white cute high heels and a white cropped jacket. Her hair was lightly curled at the ends in waves with a white comb with lilac butterflies placed on the right side finishing the look. She placed small silver butterfly earrings on each pierced ear, with the matching necklace and bracelet followed by a few sprays of her favourite perfume.

She hoped all her hard work would pay off and lure in the handsome blonde of her dreams.

Hinata noticed the entrance to the bar with two large bouncers standing at the entrance, taking a deep breath she nervously walked towards the line hoping that she would get in to one of the most hottest trendy clubs in Konoah. Luckily it was her night as she was allowed through very quickly, as she entered inside the club her eyes adjusted to the low lighting noticing that the establishment was quite busy full of raging hormones of men and women about the place. The music playing was loud and catchy as she approached the bar and ordered herself a drink.

Hinata sat herself down on the bar stool and pressed the glass to her pale pink lips and took a sip of her drink taking in her surroundings as she looked around the crowd of people searching for the handsome Uzumaki, her intended target. Many men eyed her closely as she finished her drink and walked towards the dance floor standing in the centre she began to move her body to the beat of the music swaying her hips seductively for all hot blooded males to see hoping to catch only one mans attention hoping that he was indeed inside the club.

Naruto was sat down in the corner his arms were lead across the the tops of the sofa as a brunette haired woman cuddled against him her hands touching his torso feeling his muscles through the fabric of his vest. Naruto was actually disappointed the brunette beside him did nothing for him as he took in the club's surroundings listening to the music being played. As soon as he arrived he and his band mates separated know in that the blonde wanted to pull.

He slowly reached for his drink trying to distance himself from the woman who was slowly grating his nerves. As he brought the glass to his lips he looked upon the dance floor noticing a few men standing still watching something surely of interest that even Naruto the lead singer of Kyubi was curious about.

"Hey Naruto...How about we go somewhere more quieter?" The female annoyance whispered in his ear

Naruto ignored her as his eyes scoured the dance floor in front of him following the direction of the many manly stares he found the reason quickly. On the dance floor he saw a woman whose back was towards him, her long wavy midnight blue hair caught his attention quickly. She swayed seductively to the beat of the music almost as if the song that was playing was made specifically for her only. Her well rounded hips moved deliciously that Naruto subconsciously licked his lips as her long toned legs left nothing to the imagination.

She slowly moved her body turning herself around his blue eyes widened in surprise as his breath caught in his throat as he saw such a wonderful sight before him. Her lilac dress hugged her hourglass figure perfectly showing her large cleavage just begging to be touched by his hands as he slowly looked upon her face he had never seen such a beautiful woman like her before in his life.

Hinata felt her body move to the music her eyes was closed as she was sure she could feel a penetrating stare upon her, she was silently hoping that it was her blonde haired Adonis, she licked her pale lips as she danced to one of her favourite songs still playing in the background.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes of her, she was making he the great superstar Naruto Uzumaki hot with desire, he was determined that she would be his that very night as he felt his heart start to beat fiercely in his chest much to his surprise and confusion. The brunette who was trying to get his attention noticed where his gaze was looking upon and anger started to dwell inside her at being completely ignored she felt insulted.

"Naruto!? Why don't we go somewhere so I can give you pleasures you deserve" The blonde whispered inside his ear as she placed slight kisses down his neck.

Naruto gripped her arm with his hand as he pushed her off him feeling nothing but repulsion looking into her steel grey eyes with his own his lips turned into nothing but a cruel sneer as he bent down to her ear and whispered with venom.

"Why don't you Fuck off you cheap assed slut! Before you give me an STD!"

The brunette stood up abruptly in shock, her face flushed in despair and embarrassment as she poured her glass of wine all over him and ran off with tears falling down her face as onlookers watched the entire thing. Naruto took a napkin as he tutted at his white vest covered in wine as his hair dripping with the remainder of the golden bubbily liquid much to his annoyance.

His eyes was drawn back to the dancefloor where the song was now coming to an end as he watched his intended pray slow down her movement to a standstill. He started to growl as he saw a male insect walk over towards her his anger simmering inside him as his eyes never left her for one second gripping his hands into fists to control his rising anger from within why was he feeling like this?

Hinata slowed her movements especially as she had heard a commotion in the distance she opened her eyes slightly and saw him the man she had wanted, sat not to far from where she was noticing an angry brown haired woman run off in tears as people watched on with curious gazes at the scene that unfolded.

Watching him wipe off his clothing his slightly wet hair made her heartbeat quicken as she took in his hot appearance feeling her cheeks burn in desire. The song was now coming to an end as she slowed her body to a complete standstill still averting her gaze at the godlike Uzumaki but still glancing at him in the corner of her eye. She then noticed that his eyes was upon her making her heart sore with happiness that the great superstar himself had taken notice of her.

Hinata was about to move closer until a guy stood in front of her blocking her view of the man of her dreams.

"Hey baby, want to dance with me?"

"S-Sorry but I need to use the bathroom" Hinata replied flushed

"Oh come on I don't bite" The man with silver hair replied.

His arm grasped around her slender waist as she felt her skin crawl to his touch feeling his other hand brush against her backside she placed both her hands on his arm pushing it away from her.

"Excuse me but I really do need to use the bathroom so can you please release your arms around me."

The man's brown eyes stared into her lilac ones with a slight smile he released her waist and grabbed her arm much to her alarm as he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't be like that baby, let me escort you there"

"N..No I don..."

Suddenly the man was pushed away from her so fast that it not only shocked her but the man who pushed him too. Her lilac eyes locked onto deep blue eyes as her breath hitched at the handsome face of her savior it was none other than Naruto.

"What the fuck, she's with me pretty boy go somewhere else!"

Naruto glared at the male insect in front of him with daggers as the man backed cautiously away warning him with just his eyes to piss off or die.

Hinata kept her gaze on the man in front of her as the annoying man left, Naruto turned towards her once more as his hand grasped her arm a shot of electricity passed between them making both of them shiver at their skin to skin contact. Words wasn't needed as he pulled her along passed his table to the back of the building where he was speaking on his phone alerting the driver that he was leaving and to be ready.

As they vacated the doors the black limousine was waiting as the driver stood by the opened door waiting for them to get in looking surprised at the blonde escorting a woman inside. Naruto was confused at what had transpired moments ago he felt enraged as he watched the bastard on the dance floor touch what he desired, wait he desired? As soon as he touched her arm he felt such a jolt of electricity run through him it left him wanting more and that was just touching her arm!

Hinata felt her face flush as he led her outside to a waiting limousine noticing the strange look upon the drivers face she was pulled inside the car with the door closed firmly behind the journey was in total silence as they reached the hotel he was staying at entering through the back way towards the lift. He had ordered the driver to return knowing his band mates wouldn't appreciate being stuck at the club still. He also hoped they wouldn't come across Kakashi, he would instantly know it was unlike him to bring a woman back to his hotel suite, especially his band mates.

As they reached his floor he grabbed his key from within his pocket and led her inside his room closing and locking the door behind him. Hinata took in the large suite and looked around nervously as she felt him come up behind her his long arms grasped her waist as he trailed light kisses up and down her neck enjoying the slight tremble of her body against him as sweet breathless moans escaped her sweet pink lips. Causing him to stifle a moan and turned her abruptly around and claimed her lips with his.

Hinata gave her lips to him willingly surprising him when she licked his bottom lip begging him for entrance parting his lips her tongue entered his mouth caressing his in such a fiery dance of passion as she moaned into his mouth dominating his mouth fully as her hands trailed down his torso feeling every inch of his muscles feeling herself getting more aroused by the second.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was feeling she was actually dominating him the Uzumaki Naruto! And best of all he was loving it!

Both their tongues kept caressing each other's until they both broke away for intake of air a slight trail of saliva a reminder of their sweet connection. Their eyes still locked upon each other as she trailed her fingers towards his belt releasing his buckle from around his waist opening his button to his jeans be heard his zip being pulled down slowly feeling his body growing hotter by this little minx's bold advances clearly enjoying the attention as he felt her fingers pull his trousers down along with his underwear exposing his now fully erect cock.

Hinata was in a lust filled trance no words was uttered as she quickly made work of his belt and button to his jeans pulling them down gently as she pulled his boxers down as well feeling his hard cock spring from the confines of his boxers, without looking away from his eyes she grasped his length within her hand tracing her fingers up and down his hardened shaft loving his breathless moans that in turn made the area between her legs begin to produce a sweet ache inside. Moving her hands in an up and down movement gently moving her grasp in a circular movement nearly made Naruto scream, curving her lips into a smile she knelt down before him as his glazed eyes filled with unbridled lust took in her every movement.

Naruto couldn't believe what she was doing to his body

The way she pumped his cock was unbelievable that he had to fight himself from releasing straight awa. God he had bedded many woman but never felt anything like this what was wrong with him? He was enchanted by her, watching her every move as she gave him a smile and knelt down beneath him he watched as her cute tongue licked her pink lips slowly as her lilac pupiless eyes bore into his, fucking hell she was sexy!

He watched with bated breath as she licked each side of his hardened shaft and then began to lick his purple engorged tip Shit! He never felt so aroused before in his life as drops of pre-cum started to leak and he watched her lick it all up with her tongue causing him to groan his appreciation at such an arousing site. She took his entire cock into her delicate mouth right to the bottom as she slowly played with his sack, he bent his head back as he moaned loudly that was music to her ears bringing the man she desired so much pleasure. Her head slowly bobbed up and down against his cock swirling her tongue against his pulsating length as his hands grasped her head as his hips bucked against her.

"Shit!...Shit!...Shit!... Fuck...So...Good!"

Her mouth was hot and slippery wet as the sounds of his moans echoed inside the room. Feeling himself about to explode inside her sweet tight mouth he felt himself about to exclaim his praises to the heavens warning her to let him go.

"Shit!...I'm...Gonna...Urghhh"

His hot, thick and creamy liquid shot out and she took it all swallowing it down her throat like she was drinking the best vintage wine going. Little did he know that she was a virgin and had read plenty of books on the subject, but she wasn't about to divulge that information. With a loud pop she released her mouth from his now semi erect manhood again giving it a quick lick to clean up any residue left over.

Naruto who had watched the entire lascivious act watched in awe as she slowly stood up before him her eyes as hungry as ever that made him shiver in anticipation. Grabbing her and taking her lips once again as he tasted himself inside her mouth, which unexpectedly turned him on even more he began to take dominance over her as he walked her backwards towards the four poster king size bed adorned with black and orange customised silk satin sheets.

Breaking the kiss his hands trailed up her back towards the zipper of her dress, that he quickly found and slowly lowered it down all the way exposing her creamy coloured back. The blonde gently pushed each side down her long arms exposing her large breasts in a lacy white bra. Hinata felt her nerves surfacing as she felt her dress being peeled away by his very skilled hands exposing her flesh to his viewing pleasure. He hitched a breath at such a luscious site, she was truly beautiful everything about her was perfection even for perfection itself.

Hinata calmed her nerves this was what she had dreamed about for years, to give herself to her Superstar idol to remember this night for the rest of her life. Her determination and perseverance got her where she now stood, oh god just looking at him made her want to orgasm. She felt his fingers trail along her skin sending pleasurable waves up and down her body causing her to pant breathlessly in front of him making him smile seductively at her as he loosened the clasp on the front of her bra her large firm 42DD breasts popped out causing Naruto to bite his lip in wonder.

Feeling himself about to explode in lust he gently pushed her onto his bed removing his clothing exposing his completely nude self to her hungry eyes that made her even more turned on as her hands went to touch him incase this was still one of her many dreams she had before.

Naruto got onto the bed and led beside her as he trailed kisses up and down her neck, his hands slowly stroking her curves. His hot touches made Hinata melt as she whimpered soft moans, causing him to nearly lose control completely. His large hand immediately grabbing one of her large soft breasts, he gently massaged it running his fingers over her painfully erect nipple, causing her to arch her back at the pleasant sensation he was giving her. Feeling her ripened bud with his fingers he gently tweaked them between his thumb and forefinger causing her to moan louder as he nibbled her earlobe and licked inside her ear with his tongue enjoying her sweet moans beside him.

"Do you like that?" He whispered seductively in her ear

"Y-Yes" Hinata whispered seductively back

Naruto lifted himself as he placed his knee between her legs parting them slightly as Hinata watched him move to get in between, she parted her legs widely as he noticed her wetness almost immediately. He looked up at her face noticing her deeply pink tinted cheeks, due to embarrassment and arousal. He thought she looked so cute and sexy god what was up with him? As his heart was beating so loudly, he ran his hands over her thighs reaching lower to her womanhood that was still hidden by her matching lacy white panties that his fingers lightly touched the outline.

He was amazed by how soaked they were, her sensitivity clearly shown, as her legs was trembling and her hands gripped the silk sheets, oh this will be torturous but he had to repay the favor. Pulling her panties to one side swiftly he gently stroked his fingers between her lower lips slowly almost losing it as he felt her wetness, my god she was soaked! This prompted the Uzumaki do something he has never really done as much, but he gave her sweet dripping womanhood a kiss causing Hinata to jump as his tongue gave powerful licks to the trembling beauty before him enjoying her taste, that was like sweet honey and the smell of her arousal was making him go mad.

However he wanted to see this beauty beneath him lose control, just like he did.

Hinata didn't know what to do as she felt his hot tongue devour her completely, she reached towards his head grasping his blonde locks as she screamed his name wantonly, now Naruto loves his name being called by her, her sweet lust filled voice will be the end of him. He has to do this quickly, finding her center he entered his tongue deeply as he could preparing himself as he felt his hair being tugged sharply. Another lust filled scream escaped her lips, pulling his tongue out he replaced it with his thick finger pumping inside her delicious depths and moaning at her hot tightness he couldn't wait until he took her fully still pumping his finger in and out of her.

He instantly introduced a second finger as her insides that was so tight and so wet clamped down on him, the blonde's playfulness came out of him and he searched for her bundle of nerves, that he found quite easily trailing it with his tongue as his spare arm gripped her hip tightly. The sexy minx screamed lusty profanities as her hips bucked to his face and his tongues lascivious advances. He could feel her getting closer to orgasm.

 _'Just abit more!...Just a bit more!' He inwardly thought._

Hinata was drowning in utter bliss never in a million years had she dreamed it could be this good, it was way better than her dreams, hell it was the best damn thing she has ever experienced in her sorry excuse for living. He was touching places she never knew existed, loving his hot tongue and thick fingers explore her pussy. Her hips moved in tune to his luscious advances the coil in her lower half was about to explode, she could feel it about to burst over

"Oh my god!...Oh my god!... Naruto...I'm...I'm...Ahhhhhhhh"

Naruto held her tightly as she rode her orgasm still pumping his fingers inside, prolonging it as much as he could as her love juices sprayed over his fingers and lips. He gently lapped it all up like it was a new drug, he never tasted anything so devine before. Hinata collapsed her legs still trembling as every nerve in her body became even more heightened than before. She was now in heaven and god it was only just the start, as now they are moving on to the main course.

Naruto climbed on top as he claimed her pink pale lips in such a tender kiss, as she tastes herself upon him loving the fact he had tasted her like she did him in such an intimate yet sinful way. Hinata felt his hardness as his 12 inches of manhood grinded against her wet womanhood, knowing full well she was giving this sex god Naruto Uzumaki lead singer of the well known world wide sensation Kyubi, her virgin hole that has never felt the touches of a man apart from this man's fingers and tongue.

Nerves set in as she relaxed knowing full well in all the books and in all the girl talks everywhere the first penetration will hurt like a bitch. However Hinata wanted this, she needed this, and took comfort that she was seconds away from becoming a woman and was comforted by the fact her idol, this blonde haired Adonis whose body was sinfully delicious, dripping in sex, would be the one to take her innocence.

Naruto felt her relax as he broke the kiss aligning his hard cock ready to give this blushing beauty the time of her life imagining her lust filled face made him nearly lose himself. The blonde then taking a deep breath he grinded some more against her feeling her wetness coat his entire length as he slowly entered inside her wet center.

 _'Oh fuck!...She is tight!'_

Pushing inside her slowly as he kept gazing at her, he noticed she had her eyes close tightly and was puzzled as to why? He thrusted his entire length inside quickly feeling something break from within.

 _'No fucking way!? She couldn't be!?. '_

Naruto lowered his head down towards her face as her eyes were still shut tightly, a single tear escaped. She was biting her lip to stop her screaming, his heart clenched tightly in his chest at the thought of hurting her, never realising this bluenette beneath him had indeed been a virgin.

"P-Please...d-don't stop...I-I have saved m-myself just for you...N-Naruto-kun!"

"Shit!...Your so...Fucking tight!...Ugh..." He moaned

Her confession, her plea, made something snap in the blonde. He began to move inside her slowly the sensations of her trembling inner walls against his cock was driving him insane. Her sweet moans filled his senses, her pale lilac eyes looked at him with desire that he felt his heart beat quicken.

 _'Shit...What's wrong with my heart!?'_ He thought.

Push in his confused mind to one side, he felt incredible, she felt so fucking good inside that his pace began to quicken. Her moans became louder and longer, her enticing lips called out his name as her large bouncing breasts hypnotized him fully, wanting to feel inside her more and make her scream even more. He pulled out much to her disbelief and disappointment, hearing her whine in protest pleased him greatly. He sat down on his bed his cock stood proud covered in her juices as he moved his hand up and down the sight made her melt as he beckoned her over with his finger waving come hither.

"Do you want me?" His voice was deep and husky, yet soooo seductive.

Hinata crawled towards him her own body shivering in sweet anticipation, her love juices dripping down her inner thighs like a dripping tap, as she straddled the handsome blonde while he in turn gripped her ass cheeks giving a playful slap against her creamy cheek. This caused her to moan and gasp at his torturous slap, with a seductively looking smirk he gripped her hips as he made her lower herself upon him. Her lilac eyes widened as she felt his entire length stretch her inner pussy walls, reaching even more deeper inside her forbidden depths. Now firmly embedded causing her to moan as the tip of his hard cock, hit her uterus sending delicious vibrations around his cock.

'Oh god!...This feels to good!'

"What's your name?" he finally asked her

"H-Hinata...H-Hyuga.. "She moaned back her reply

"Go on ride me...Hinata...I can see that you want me so bad!" Naruto teased.

Hinata blushed a deeper pink throughout her face as she began to move up and down against him wet sounds could be heard that made her even more embarrassed. She was so wet, but to Naruto it felt too good. Hearing his moans escape his lips made Hinata want him to call out her name but would be?

She felt him grasp her breasts with both his hands as he massaged them and tweaked each nipple finally taking one into his mouth sucking on the erect pink bud, making Hinata moan deliciously before him. Her erotic expressions were delicious to the blonde Uzumaki, this little minx was complete torture making him want to lose himself completely but he had to hold out. Giving her nipple a gentle bite sent Hinata over the edge as she began to roll her hips causing the blonde god to moan and tremble against her.

"Fuck!...That's...So...Nnnnn...Good...Don't you dare stop" He moaned

 _'Shit!... Where did that come from?.. Shit!...Shit!...Shit!...That feels too fucking good!'_ Naruto groaned inwardly.

Hinata could feel his large, thick cock it felt delicious between her tight inner walls, she carried on rolling her hips against him, it made his toes curl. He desperately needed to give her what she was giving him as he thrust his hips upwards. Hinata gasped then began to moan, he matched her thrust for thrust grabbing her towards him taking her lips passionately with his lips.

Both could feel them getting close to climaxing, he was twitching and she was gripping him ever more tightly. He suddenly hit her sweet spot, she screamed his name as she gripped his shoulders.

"There huh?"

He groaned her name feel I her juices drip out of her, the wet squelching sounds could be heard throughout the room their skins slapped against each other, her love juices still escaping and oozing down his cock, dripping all over him. Her naughty pussy wanted more and by god he would give her more as he felt close and he knew she was too.

"Hinata...cum...for..me..I..want..to...see...you...come..for..me"

"Y-Yes...Naruto...Y-Your ...gonna..make..me..Ahhhhhh!"

"Fuck...your...so...fucking..tight...Shit!..Shit...urghhhhhhhh"

Both of there minds went total blank as a vision of white blinded them in ecstasy they orgasmed together. Hinata collapsed onto Naruto falling into an instant unconscious slumber, while still on top of him. Naruto himself was leant back against his headboard trying to catch his breath from probably one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had in his life.

He suddenly knew he wanted to experience this amazing feeling again, but only with her?

He realised he was really attracted to this girl, everything about her from her head to her toes excited him like no other woman has. Just the thought of another man touching her filled him with an inner rage that was very new to him. Sighing to calm his raging emotions, he gently removed the sleeping Hinata and kissed her sweet pink lips as he laid her down upon the bed her creamy white skin against his silk sheets was making his loins stir even more. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

He tore his eyes away from her trying to regain his composure at least he knew Kakashi would be shocked in the morning, but hell he just simply didn't care. Hinata would not escape his clutches, now that she had enticed him. looking through her purse he found her mobile not surprised to find a picture of himself as the screen saver making him smile a genuine smile that anyone who knew Naruto, would pass out upon the floor as Naruto would smirk, he never smiled.

This girl named Hinata Hyuga has done the impossible she has made this seriously oblivious superstar feel something he hasn't felt before.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello firstly I just want to let readers know that this story is indeed an old story I had posted on here two years ago.I can tell you that this story is a completed story that I had written as a different pairing. Although I did love this story I wasn't happy with it so I took it down earlier this year from ff.**

 **So...I decided to not delete it but to rewrite it and add more to it here and there and change the pairing to what I adore which is NaruHina. As stated above this story is a definite AU (like most of my stories) Again the characters will be slightly out of character but then again this is fanfiction. So I hope you enjoyed it?**

 **Please note that I DO NOT have a beta so I if anyone wants to offer their services to beta this story please pm. I will not update the story until I have one. Again the story is already written just adding bits to chapters so hopefully updates won't be too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- This story is a rewrite from one of the first stories I completed two years ago...Please be aware thus story isn't beta'd but once I do have a beta then any errors or mistakes will be sorted. So please be aware there may be errors in grammar and punctuation.**

 **Disclaimer:- All characters belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **This story is Rated M for a reason. (Lemon in this chapter!)**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love**

 **Chapter 2**

The black and orange sheets stirred as blue colored eyes opened slightly at the flicker of sun light, that was creeping inside his domain by the partially opened curtain. He moved his arms across the silk satin sheets he had around him, his eyes widened as he found the space beside him completely empty and cold.

Like a bolt of lightening being struck upon him he sat up fast, taking in his surroundings, his ears was attuned like a bat for any sort of noise but it was completely silent. Did he dream all of that? No surely not? Naruto Uzumaki does not dream about woman or about sex. With one click of his fingers woman fall to his feet like he was a god, throwing their bodies at him like he was sex itself or more accurately they wanted to fall upon his dick.

He silently reasoned to himself with a slight smirk.

Getting up off the bed the slight sweet smell of perfume confirmed to his relief, that what had happened was real.

 _'Wait did I just doubt myself?...'_ He thought inwardly.

Shaking his head full of stupid thoughts, he knew that he had done the impossible, he had brought a girl back to the hotel. This was a rarity to the blonde he usually would go to a back room for a quick wham bam thank you mam and leave them to their lust filled dazes and memories.

But that girl was different why? As soon as he saw her he couldn't move, he was solely transfixed upon her, her body swaying seductively, teasing him, then filling his body with abundant desire. When he saw her in full even he had to admit she was the most desirable woman he had ever seen, especially since he had immediately took notice of her. Her long midnight blue hair, her hourglass curves, her lilac eyes, those large perfect breasts and well rounded hips...

 _'Shit!_ '

Naruto began to feel hot as the graphic memories of last night flooded him, how her cute little mouth sucked his hardened cock that nearly brought him to his knees. How her lust filled moans filled his ears...

 _'Shit!'_

How her wet womanhood weeped in pleasure...

' _Shit!_ '

How her hips thrust against his...

 _'Shit!...Shit!...Shit!'_

How he the had the most intense orgasm in his entire fucking life...

 _'Shit!...Shit!...Shit!...What the fuck's wrong with me?_. He thought confused.

Naruto heard a knock on the door and groaned, he forgot he and the guys have a photo shoot this morning, the door opens as his manager Kakashi slowly walked into the room looking around cautiously much to the blondes complete confusion.

"Is something wrong Kakashi?"

"Oh...Not really Naruto...However, I heard a stupid rumour going around that YOU brought a girl to your room last night?"

"..."

"Naruto!?...Wait a minute...Is it true!?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Yes it is!...Got a fucking problem with that!?" The blonde haired Adonis growled

Kakashi stood silent his eyes widened in shock Naruto actually brought a girl back!?

 _'My god is this an omen?'_ Kakashi silently thought.

Naruto looked at his manager his eyes glaring at him as if to say 'Just one word and your dead look'. Kakashi has known Naruto for years and must admit that whomever this girl was must be something. Kakashi had never seen Naruto bring a girl back to his hotel room, it was unheard of.

The blonde lead singer to Kyubi, was known to be worshipped by females all around the elemental countries, is actually a playboy and has been for years, apart from that one time. But that was a long time ago and Naruto has grown alot since then.

 _'But...He actually brought this girl back with him!?'_ Kakashi thought incredulously.

Kakashi ever the pervert who in his spare minutes always has his head in an erotic book. Quickly takes a seat, very interested on what happened and to lend the blonde, who was like his younger sibling, a friendly ear. But this also gave him a unique advantage to some really juicy details if he was lucky.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile elsewhere.**

Hinata had managed to sneak away from the sleeping blonde haired prince who she was deeply in love with, seeing him led on the silk sheets made Hinata want to climb on top of him again and feel his hard cock fill her deep inside again.

Oh he was fantastic and had made her cry out in nothing but wanton lust last night...

Her multiple orgasms was out of this world, he was insanely gorgeous, his handsome face, which each cheek had whisker line marks upon them that defined his handsome features more. The feeling of her fingertips stroking along them whilst he slept made her shiver. Those deep blue eyes that caught her attention by the intensity he held in them when he looked at her. His golden blonde locks that shone like the rising sun felt soft with each brush of her fingers. Hinata blushed once again feeling her heart beat quicken at just the memory of his intense and hungry look.

Then his body...Wow...What could she say, he was beyond beautiful that it made her thighs rub together at just remembering what had occured between them.

The well defined tanned muscles on that magnificent torso of his, the cute tightness of his ass cheeks that she wanted to grip and squeeze in both her hands, hearing his soft moans and breathless pants against her ears aroused her. His seductive voice could bring her trembling body to a stand still, but she so much wanted to kiss those soft lips feel his hot tongue against hers again and of course kiss and suck his manly sized cock like her favourite hard candy stick.

 _'Oh no I'm growing wet!?_ ' Hinata suddenly realised.

Hinata with a huge smile plastered on her face had gotten back to her apartment, the early morning sounds of merchants starting to prepare their businesses for opening. It was just another normal day of trade ahead and back to the reality that was her life.

Hinata unlocked her door as she entered inside shuting the door behind her with a huge sigh as she leant against it. Her dream has now been fulfilled, she slept with the man of her dreams Naruto Uzumaki. It had took a lot from her to walk away from him, how she wanted a repeat of last night to happen again, but she didn't want to destroy the perfect night she had just experienced, she would have to stick to her dreams and imagine him ravishing her and taking her in every way possible, she thought to herself sadly.

Looking at the clock her eyes widened at the time, she ran to her bathroom, quickly turning on the shower and throwing her clothes on the side as she hurriedly washed her body in her fruity body wash. The invigorating smell brought her out of her dreamy thoughts as she began swilling off the soapy bubbles from her creamy skin that still tingled from last night. Enjoying sifting through the images if how he held her and took her fully, releasing his hot seed deep inside, disappointed that she wouldn't be the one to he e his babies, she had made sure to take the contraceptive pill.

Stepping out of the shower in a small white towel hugging her wet curves deliciously inside, she wiped her hand against the steamed mirror to stare at her reflection. Pale creamy skin appeared before her, except for a trail of hickies from her breasts, torso and dare to mention thighs from when he went down on her with his mouth sucking her love juices dry. God that was so intense, It was amazing, shaking herself out of those thoughts for now push in them to the side. She quickly changed into a short white pleated skirt and a exposed shoulder cut off black top finishing it with her black stockings held by a garter belt, with black thick heeled boots to the knee for comfort she was working today.

Hinata brushed her long blue hair up into a high ponytail adding black eyeliner to emphasis her eyes with a light pink strawberry sented lip gloss now she was ready to face the real world ahead and put her fantasies on hold for now, until she got back home. She remembered suddenly of her boss having a photo shoot to work on, the boss Jiraiya would be pissed if she was late.

Hurrying to her kitchen she opened her fridge quickly preparing her boxed Bento consisting of omelette and onigiri, she will need to stock up on groceries as her cupboards were completely bare. Grabbing her large stylish bag checking she has everything she needs as an assistant, she locked her apartment door and off she went for another fun filled day at work.

Hinata loved her job, but she was not expecting the surprise she is going to get today...

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile At The Hotel**

Kakashi sat listening to the blonde haired singer at what had transpired last night, a slight smile hidden beneath the mask as he nearly fell from the chair never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Naruto Uzumaki was besotted with a female and what a female he described. Kakashi was very intrigued to see this blue haired beauty that had turned Naruto into a besotted mess. He knew that the very confused blonde had obviously gotten completely attracted to this girl.

Something his manager and friend never conceived would ever happen. He knew that the others would be very surprised upon this development.

Looking at the clock remembering he had a schedule to keep and seeing that time was starting to not be on their side Kakashi quicky huddled the love sick Uzumaki into the bathroom to shower last night's events away. 15 minutes later a freshly washed Naruto adorned in a white towel entered out of the bathroom. Now to any female that would be present you would think a god had appeared, droplets of water dripping down his tanned skin, if Kakashi had a camera, his photos would be a sell out in seconds.

Dressing casually in jeans, vest and opened shirt again with his family emblem proudly on display they headed out the door to sudden whispers and stares from trembling maids who was obviously under Naruto's spell, however he ignored them and walked towards the lift behind Kakashi too deep into his thoughts. Kakashi however expected the others would hopefully already be there waiting.

"Where is the photoshoot?" Naruto asked curious.

"Within the village, it's a favor for my friend who wants to surprise his assistant, apparently she is a huge fan of Kyubi, especially you...So please Naruto be on your best behaviour" Kakashi stated calmly.

"Yeah Yeah" Naruto replied feeling bored.

They rounded the corner and Kakashi was relieved to see the others patiently waiting. Sasuke stood lent against the wall with his eye closed. Shikamaru was currently stood waiting texting on his mobile, and Kiba and Sai was busily conversing amongst themselves.

"I see you got the idiot ready" Sasuke stated relieved they didn't have to hang around any longer.

"Shut it bastard...I'm not in the mood today" Naruto hissed back.

Sasuke and the others looked on in confusion but put it down to a late night partying knowing their friend.

The lift doors opened as each of them entered inside selecting the ground floor conveintently at the back, the lift they used belonged to the hotel staff not wanting to be bombarded by fans every time they went. The lift stopped as every one of them got out and walked out the back way to an awaiting normal looking people carrier. Kakashi explained he chose this so they could travel around Konoha this time, and not draw attention of course.

The journey was made in silence as Sasuke tried to talk to Naruto to find out what was wrong with him but gave up when the blonde ignored him. Naruto couldn't stop the floating erotic images from his mind and concentrate on his current surroundings. He had a job to do shortly and didn't want to get the group into trouble by his father, who would demand to know what's wrong with him.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he was very upset finding that the girl who set his body on fire had escaped from him and he only knew her name, he had indeed confirmed that her name was in fact genuine and not fake. He really wanted to see her again and decided he would get Kakashi to find her for him. He felt the building of excitement dwell within him a far better feeling instead of feeling annoyed at having lost the beautiful sexy minx.

 _'I promise I will find you and when I do I won't let you escape from me again Hinata Hyuga'_ Naruto smirked inwardly.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile with Hinata**

Hinata had made it to the familiar large building, it was a large building with four large studios that belonged to Jiraiya who had built his business from scratch. Jiraiya named his business 'Tactics 101' He was a renowned photographer. He would travel all over the country on business, and had a very high clientele. Hinata had been working for him for three years now, she throughly enjoyed capturing pictures with her camera and fully enjoyed created her own portfolio.

She opened one of the glass double doors, where Jiraiya was already standing by her desk waiting for her. Suddenly she grew worried, was she late? Or had something drastically happened?

 _'That's strange is something wrong!?'_ Hinata thought to herself feeling slightly panicked.

"Hinata thank god your here" Jiraiya exclaimed

"Master Jiraiya!?...W-What's wrong?...I-It's not Tsunade is it?"

"No no no...Nothing like that my dear. I need you to do an errand for me that is urgent. I would send Shino but he is currently busy, but I really need this for the upcoming shoot its very important to me!" Jiraiya explained

"W-What do you need me to do?" Hinata asked

"I need you to head to my supplier...I need some more film, you know the particular brand that I always use." Jiraiya stated

"I'll do it for you...But I thought you had some?" Hinata questioned confused.

"I thought I did...but it appears I haven't enough for the photoshoot scheduled this morning. I only have two rolls and that is no where near enough for the job" Jiraiya explained.

"Alright I will head over there now and buy some...How many do you need?"

"Six will do I will order some more tomorrow when I put an order in so I will need you and Shino to go through the supplies by the end of the week"

Hinata nodded taking out her Bento from her bag and placing it on the desk as she placed her bag back over her shoulder ensuring her purse with the companies card was inside.

"I am heading off now I won't be long"

"I will Hinata and thank you i will see you when your back" Jiraiya stated

Hinata walked back out the double glass door, Jiraiya watched the blue haired beauty until she disappeared into the crowd much to Jiraiya's relief. Just in time to as a car pulled up at the front, a mop of gravity defying silver hair rose from out of the car as he looked in both directions.

Jiraiya then saw the discreatly disguised members of Kyubi follow behind him glad that they wouldn't attract the crazed fan girls. Once out of the car they all headed inside as the driver drove away. Jiraiya led the men inside, as all of them walked down a corridor into a room where he gestured for them to take a seat. The white haired man sat down at his desk opposite looking at each member of the group.

"Hello Jiraiya, you requested a favor and here we are you better tell us more information and what you wish from the group and especially Naruto here?" Kakashi queried.

Naruto who had removed the annoying crappy blanket from himself was already feeling annoyed he wanted to find his lilac eyed seductress who once he found will receive the punishment she deserves for leaving him like that. Oh and what a punishment he will come up with once he finds the elusive little minx.

Naruto who was deep in thought had a smirk of triumphant glee plastered on his lips much to the amusement of everyone in the room who had their eyes on him knowing he was elsewhere in his thoughts. With a cough that brought the blonde haired prince back to reality his deep blue eyes stared at the white haired man feeling annoyed at being broken from his thoughts.

"My assistant is one of your biggest fans guys especially you Naruto, she has been such a hard worker since she started to work for me a few years ago that I wanted to surprise her with this photoshoot." Jiraiya explained

"She likes the idiot huh?" Sasuke scoffed earning him a glare from the blonde in question.

Naruto wasn't the only member of the group that was popular, Sasuke who played the guitar and back up singer, was also very popular. However he hated fan girls especially the stalkers and had made sure that his relationship with Sakura was fully revealed. Shikamaru, played the drums, Sai also played guitar and Kiba was the master at bass and all of them was popular too with their own set of fans, but like Sasuke they had now grown older and had found their true loves and were happy and content.

It was only Naruto, who was the bachelor of the group and his womanising ways when they was on tour was a headache. Sasuke had hoped that he would also meet a girl that would appeal to the the blonde and finally be happy instead of just pretending. So far the blonde hadn't been interested in anyone apart from the one girl that he had once liked alot and knew back then he could never have.

"No problem Jiraiya so tell me...Who is this lucky lady of yours and what are your plans for the shoot?" replied Kakashi

"Oh yes, (chuckle) She is quite the beauty I can tell you Kakashi, she has had many men ask her out but she always declines them and has never been interested. I have only ever seen her have eyes for your blonde front man here. However seeing him up close I can understand why she is so enraptured with him, I can Imagine her look when she see's him. Anyway my plan is to have Naruto here do a few lone poses for me and if possible pose with her too I think those two will look great together for what I have planned. I have also had Minato contact me wanting some photos taken of you all."

"Well we have till mid afternoon Jiraiya no more as the group here has a sell out show tonite."

"Who is your assistant!?" Asked the now back to reality Uzumaki who had been listening intently to the conversation taking place.

"My assistant? Well... I sent her on a little detour for me so not to ruin the surprise in store for her. She will be back soon she will probably blow you away my boy" Jiraiya said with a wink.

"..."

"Oh yes...To answer your question Naruto...My assistants name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga" He announced.

The room fell silent as Naruto's eyes widened, now the white haired old man had his full attention. What luck, the gods was definitely smiling down upon him!

Kakashi who also heard the name was also surprised as well as intrigued he had to meet this girl who has his lead singer unknowingly head over heels with her.

"Anything wrong Gentleman?" Jiraiya asked as the other band members looked on curious to their manager and Naruto's expressions.

"Oh no... In fact...Please tell me more about your assistant...It would be an absolute pleasure to pose with her in fact I really can't wait!" Naruto said with his trademark smirk.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde then at Shikamaru who was looking at their blonde friend intently. Something was going on especially with his attitude turn around, and they would have to get Kakashi to fill them in on what they was obviously missing out here and whatever it was it had something to do with a girl.

This in fact surprised them greatly.

Kakashi glanced at the others who looked at him in question as he silently eyed them reassuring each of them that he will tell them what has gone on, once the meeting was finished.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile with Hinata...**

Hinata had walked to the only photography suppliers in Konoha, grabbing a handful of Jiraiya's particular favorite rolls of film then paying the store clerk what was owed. She stepped out of the store and looked at her watch looking at the time, she knew she had better get moving.

As she walked back she could hear the whistles from hot blooded men as she walked by completing ignoring their shouts calling her over, wanting her number and so on completely shutting herself off to them only one man had her thoughts at that moment and he was now unattainable to her, as she felt her heart sink in the realisation she would probably never experience his body over hers bringing her trembling body to it's absolute mercy.

With a deep sigh she made her way back to work wondering what this photoshoot was about as normally she would know about all the details, but for some reason or another her boss Jiraiya had kept tight liped on the subject not that she was bothered by it, he must have his reasons she thought to herself as the familiar glass double doors came into her view.

Hinata stepped inside the office area, Jiraiya was just outside his door talking to a silver haired man who for some reason had most of his face under a mask. As soon as she began walking to him he smiled a large smile to her as she handed him the rolls of film that he wanted so badly.

"Ahhh Hinata... Please let me introduce you to a friend of mine... Kakashi Hatake let me present to you my wonderful assistant I was talking to you about...Well here she is my assistant Hinata Hyuga"

Hinata saw the man named Kakashi whose eyes was wide as saucers in complete surprise. Hinata feeling a little shy began to blush dark pink as she bowed her head in respect to the man before her

"So your the famous Hinata Hyuga I have been hearing about? I can see why he is so enchanted with you"

"P-Pardon...Mr Hatake?" Hinata asked confused by his words.

"Oh please just call me Kakashi...Hinata"

"If you wish me to...Kakashi" she replied with a smile that even brought Kakashi to blush unexpectedly.

Kakashi could see exactly why Naruto was pining for this girl, she was indeed a very beautiful woman and from what he could see she had the figure most woman would kill for and what most men would drool over. Jiraiya thanked her for the film and instructed her to sit at her desk and that he would call her soon for her opinion and assistance. Hinata left the two men to go to her desk on the other side of the room. Kakashi took in a nervous gulp as he saw for himself the innocent sex appeal she possesses as her well rounded hips swayed slightly showing her long slender legs with thigh high stockings with a peek of her garter belt,

 _'Oh boy that's sexy...I need a drink...A very strong one!'_ Kakashi inwardly thought

"Let's get this show on the road then Kakashi" bellowed an excited Jiraiya.

Hearing the elder man's voice snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts, as they walked down a long narrow corridor to Jiraiya's personal studio and a patiently waiting Naruto who was currently seperated from his four band mates. Kakashi had immediately noticed the blonde was back to his usual self although slightky more excited than usual that had each member of Kyubi puzzled and knew he would need to inform them all.

After the stern questioning Naruto had given Jiraiya, Kakashi knew then that any chance of her escaping Naruto's clutches were futile from this point after.

 **oOoOo**

For Naruto Uzumaki himself, he was currently sat down in a certain pose waiting patiently for his little minx to arrive, his slightly open shirt was showing off a great portion of his tanned muscled chest. He held a come and get me look upon his handsome face as the flashes of lights and multiple clicking sounds went on around him. Jiraiya and a guy named Shino was in the room as the lighting was at a certain setting and the multiple pictures was being taken.

All the blonde wanted was to get his hands on his Hinata.

 _'Wait did he just think of her as his!?'_

Once the camera stopped flashing and Jiraiya had changed to another new roll of film, the impatient Uzumaki ran his fingers through his blonde locks in frustration. Judging by Kakashi's attitude and when he arrived back with the white haired old man he knew by the look of him he had met her. He wanted to track her down right now and take her somewhere and give her the punishment her body deserves for escaping his bed this morning. He could imagine exposing that well rounded creamy ass of hers to his viewing pleasure as he smacked each cheek with his large hands till she moaned his name for forgiveness.

 _'Shit...Calm down! I'm on a job here!._ ' The blonde inwardly told his good friend downstairs.

Hic cock was increasingly growing hard and impatient that it wanted to burst through his constraints, causing the ever newly frustrated Naruto to take deep breaths and imagine Kakashi in a G string that certainly did the trick at stopping his cock from throbbing so intensely between his legs.

"We will take a break now Naruto, I shall now introduce you to my assitant then we can break for lunch?" Jiraiya announced

"Yes that's fine" Naruto replied who hid his excitement well.

Jiraiya told the blonde to stay where he was while he went and fetched her leaving the Naruto to countdown the seconds till he saw her again. Kakashi who eyed the singer with a well hidden smirk wondered what his reaction would be when he saw her again? Even to Kakashi she made him blush, so thought of a perfect plan to let them be alone on their lunch break.

Oh Naruto will be owing him big time for this favor indeed thought a smirking Kakashi beneath his mask.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata followed Jiraiya down the hallway as she brought her bag with her, he wanted her to meet another friend of his that wanted to meet her and also wanted to do some poses with her. Hinata felt embarrassed slightly but it was her job to keep clients happy she noticed the silver headed man Kakashi just by the door as he slyly winked at her she looked at him puzzled seeing her reaction he whispered into her ear

"He's inside waiting for you Hinata"

Still confused Kakashi dragged Jiraiya and Shino away stating that they should go get lunch together with the other band members and let Hinata have the chance to be alone with him and to get used to one another. Hinata watched them disappear out of view as she slowly entered through the door she couldn't see anyone until hands grasped around her waist shocking her then hearing a low groan that was familiar to last night made her glance as deep blue eyes looked into her lilac ones.

Once again this blonde haired man had her completely in his clutches.

"Why did you do a disappearing act on me this morning!?" Naruto all but growled low in her ear.

"N-Naruto!?...I..I.."

He didn't let her finish he claimed her pink pale strawberry tasting lips within his own, his hot tongue trailed her bottom lip begging to be let inside again, Hinata lost all sense of reality and parted her lips to accommodate his hot tongue with hers. The kiss was hot, too hot as frenzied tongues caressed each other with such an intense need that their bodies was hot in desire for each other.

Naruto hid himself when she came through the door her blue hair in a high ponytail swayed slightly just like her teasing hips. Her perfume intoxicated him like a newly tried out and tested drug, making him want more of her sweet smelling scent. Tracing his eyesight down to the short skirt that showed a garter belt?

 _'Shit!...Fuck she's sexy'_

He placed his arms around her slender waist remembering the feel of her in his arms as he felt her body jump, stiffen and then tremble within his grasp. When he groaned, her head glanced upwards at him as his eyes locked into lilac ones sending his blood boiling making his body burn and his cock growing rock hard. When he asked why she left him this morning and her hesitant answer he lost it, seeking those pink pale lips that was just begging to be taken by him the hint of strawberry made him go wild as he traced his tongue on her lips seeking her tongue for comfort which she quickly complied to his begging intrusion. The kiss was so good, it was so hot, so needed, he just didn't care. He had his little minx in his arms again and now she needs to learn not to disappear on him again.

Turning them around he pushed her front towards the wall as he raised her white pleated skirt to her waist, taking in the black suspenders and black lacy French knickers she was wearing. He stifled a moan as he had to stop himself from grinding against her. Her creamy complexion against the black lace made him want to pant like a dog in heat. Both his hands grasped the soft firmly rounded cheeks of her ass, squeezing them firmly as she moaned softly at his touches.

Bringing a slap to her ass cheek she stifled a pained gasp as he whispered into her ear hotly.

"This is your punishment Hinata"

Another slap of his hand to her derriere brought a lust filled sob from her lips as her sweet juices began to trail past her panties down her inner thighs causing the hot blooded blonde prince to smirk at her wanton behavior

"Do you want me baby?"

"Y-Yes touch me Naruto...T-Touch me" She moaned out breathlessly to her blonde haired idol and desired lover

Not one to hold back from his little minx's plea he traced his fingers upon the soft fabric of her panties moaning as he touched her delicate opening feeling her wetness dripping from within.

 _'Fuck!...She is so fucking wet...She's practically dripping!'_ he thought.

Hinata flinched at the contact Naruto was giving, she had been feeling horny all morning ever since she awoke and saw him in the silk sheets of the bed. She wanted to jump on top of him and ride his hardened pleasure stick until he produced his magic spell that made her flow her delights. Naruto couldn't take much more, even though he wanted nothing more than to torture her with his teasing they was pressed for time and he was a one man show in the bedroom arts.

Hinata was feeling it bad, with only a touch of his fingers against her dripping wet pussy, had made her flow like a river, she wanted him inside her really bad. She couldn't take it any more this constant sweet ache was growing and needed see in to. Hearing his zipper coming down was music to her ears, especially when her panties was roughly pulled to the side exposing her parted wet lips to the cold room air.

Hinata gasped feeling his stiff hard cock grind between her opening, his cock soaking up her love juices causing her hunky Uzumaki to groan his appreciation at her lewdness. Grabbing her ponytail pulling her hair back towards him he breathed heavily against her ear

"Beg...Me...My little minx!" Naruto growled.

Hinata's heartbeat soared at the word 'My'

"Beg me to fill your leaking hole with my large cock" he moaned in her ear

Hinata blushed more from both her arousal and her embarrassment at what she was letting herself say but she needed him, oh gods she wanted him, she wanted this idol of hers to pound into her and make her senseless.

"Oh P-Please Naruto-kun...Please fill my leaking hole with your big thick cock" She pleaded to him knowing he was as much aroused as what she was.

He aligned the dripping tip of his cock to her soaking wet entrance biting his lip as he began pushing himself inside her. Twelve glorious inches of hardness all with one thrust of his hips and he was completely devoured inside her to her delicious hot depths she possessed.

Hinata moaned beautifully, oh god what a moan that even the great sex god Naruto Uzumaki moaned too, it was too good the sensations on his cock from her trembling insides was deliciously immense on his highly sensitive tip. He began to move as she gripped him like a vice not letting him escape from her desiring clutches. His slow thrusts began to get faster as his thrusting came more urgent to both of them their moans filled the soundproof room with their lascivious act but they didn't care they was too caught up in bliss that each of their bodies was feeling from one another's.

Hinata felt him hit deep inside her his cock doing miracles to a certain spot he is touching within her, feeling his large hand grip her hips as his other hand caressed her creamy ass cheek his moans was sending her over the edge as she heard the sound of her wetness from the squelched slaps they was creating. Naruto couldn't believe how good he felt. His little minx was so erotically sexy she needs to be locked up where he is the one with the only key. Wait what is he thinking?

Caressing her soft ripened ass with his hand knowing he is close to boiling point but he wants his little minx to lose herself before him as punishment for leaving him in bed this morning. She had hurt his pride and something she will never do to him again. Taking his finger while still pounding inside her he circled her other hole with his fingertip much to the surprised gasp of his little minx in front of him. Licking his finger he gently prodded his finger inside her newly unexplored depth causing Hinata to moan her pleasure at his teasingly new advances reminding him that he has other places to fully explore next time.

 _'Wait next time?'_

Pumping his finger inside her pale pink hole matching his timely thrusts against her dripping wet pussy was too much for both of them as Hinata clenched his cock tightly as her orgasm hit big time covering the top of his sensitive cock with a flood of wetness that in turn made her clamp down even harder on his hard as steel manhood as his balls tightened and he finally exploded his seed deep within her.

Hinata felt the immense wave of pleasure causing her legs to buckle, Naruto quickly held her tightly while he was still moaning his release by grabbing his little minx's flushed face towards his and claiming her lips with his enjoying the most passionate and sensual kisses ever existed.

This girl feels special to him? But why? Why is it so?.

Removing his wilted cock from within her he stared at her deep tinted pink flushed face and admired her beauty even more locking this image away in his memory bank as he kissed her soft warm cheek tenderly producing a tender smile upon them that caused Naruto to have a hot flush. Hinata focused in on his handsome features as she saw something she has never seen before, Naruto is blushing? So cute?

Cleaning up their bodies with still ten minutes to spare Naruto was determined that his little minx doesn't go anywhere so he pulls her onto his lap. Hinata opens her Bento and feeds her idol her food with her chopsticks, enjoying the fact he likes her cooking and his eyes glisten like a child with a most wanted toy. They we're both contented as they asked each other questions whilst they kissed and touched each other more.

 **oOoOo**

Lunch was over Kakashi was back with Jiraiya, Shino and the rest of Kyubi now knowing full well what they had been up to. Jiraiya completely professional got them striking poses together the last one was for them looking at each other as they did Hinata smiled causing the blonde to uncharacteristically blush and then to smile back, Kakashi who had been watching intently to this shoot in particular nearly fell over in seeing such a rare sight indeed. Luckily for Naruto that these photos was strictly for his little minx and no one else's.

At the end of the shoot it was time for the blonde to go though he didn't want to, which he found strange grabbing Kakashi asking him for a pass for his little minx to watch the show tonite. Kakashi was thankful his smirk was hidden from view still recovering from his shock from earlier handed a pass to the smiling bluenette much to the entranced blonde's delight. His heart was pounding at knowing she would be there Jiraiya sensing something in the air allowed his assistant to finish early so Naruto shocked his band further insisting she come back with them.

Kakashi took in everything he saw he was without a doubt certain ever the handsome Superstar Naruto Uzumaki was obliviously falling in love with her.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello I'm happy that you are enjoying this story. I just want to state that thus story was written two years ago I have just added extra bits to make it better. Thank you for the reviews so far and I hope you continue to enjoy. I will say that this story is Rated M for a reason due to the lemons and limes in the chapters but hey I think most of my usual followers know me by now and how I write lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- This is an old story I wrote two years ago which I have rewritten, please be aware there may be errors in grammar and punctuation. I DO NOT HAVE A BETA for this story if you wish to do so please send me a pm.**

 **Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **This story is Rated M for a Reason...(Will contain lemon)**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love!**

 **Chapter 3**

The dressing room felt stuffy to the lead singer Naruto, the usual echoes of female fans chanting their band name down the halls of the arena. Flowers from his first show was still in vases from across the room as the lights of his dressing room mirror illuminated his features as once again the brown haired make up artist was trying her best to entice the blue eyed Uzumaki to her intimate advances much to his annoyance and disgust.

"What are you doing!? He questioned with a glare, the woman trembled as she backed away slightly from him confused.

"Will you stop coming on to me? I'm not interested in you in the slightest." Naruto continued.

The brunette dropped her make up utensils upon the floor in complete shock at his words, as her lip trembled and tears from embarrassment and humiliation fell down her cheeks as she ran out the room sobbing uncontrollably down the halls.

Naruto the lead singer of Kyubi was relieved that she was gone, she was nothing but annoying eyeing him like a piece of meat to get into his pants. Naruto could honestly state that he wasn't interested in the female make up artist and never had been. His band mates looked on as Kiba began to howl in laughter at the scene he had just witnessed.

Everyone that worked there knew that Naruto was the only member in Kyubi that was single, as the others was in relationships and made that clearly well known to any woman wanting to jump them.

"Not interested Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow.

"No I'm not interested Shika...Never was" Naruto retorted

Naruto had other things on his mind that he wanted not to think about for the moment at least. They were due to go on stage soon, just waiting for the usual production team to tell them when it was time. Each of the members did their own routines readying them to go out and begin to perform to a sell out crowd. The blonde sighed taking a sip of his water just wanting the show to be over. His inner thoughts was on nothing but the girl who had literally took his breath away, Hinata Hyuga.

A certain midnight blue haired woman with an hourglass figure, her skin was as pale as snow in winter that illuminated against the rays of the moon itself like she was a mystical being sent from heaven. Her large voluptuous breasts with pale pink buds that begged to be devoured by his mouth and tongue, Her long slender legs that he can remember wrapping firmly around him, her swaying hips that was well rounded and hid her passionate womanhood that was sensitive to his touches. Her eyes of a pale lilac that drew him to her, her soft pink lips that felt great against his, her panting breathlessly beneath him leading to sweet cries of bliss he creates within her.

Naruto had of course slept with many other woman, but none had captured his attention before, especially not like this. From the moment his eyes fell upon her it was like he had been enchanted and she was his enchantress. That first night he had brought her subconsciously back to his room, was something he would never do normally. So why did he bring her back? He couldn't really say, he wasn't disappointed with her, she was completely stunning and was different from the other woman that he had the pleasure of sampling on his nights out.

Usually Naruto would be doing all the work, he would give them more pleasure than he himself recieved, it had become a routine to him when he found a woman that was to his liking. He would leave straight after, he couldn't honestly remember what they looked like. If he really thought about it, Hinata was different. She had quickly dominated him giving him the most amazing blow job that nearly brought him to his knees. The blue haired beauty had him panting for more, that when he gave her the same courtesy he just couldn't get over how incredibly sexy she was.

He was shocked, when he had discovered that she was indeed a virgin. He had never really taken a virgin before until now that is. He was uncertain if he should continue, but hearing her beg to him to continue made his hesitation melt away into nothing. He had to admit that she didn't just lie down and let him do all the work, she also worked with him and it was out of this world. When he had awoken to find his bed empty he thought he had dreamt everything up, a perfectly erotic dream with a girl of his dreams.

The slight scent of vanilla perfume soon made him realise that what had took place was in fact not a dream, he had hoped she was still there so he could take her all in again. The fact that she had left him before he had awoken hadn't felt right with him. He was constantly haunted by visions of what they had done, that left him yearning for more, this of course had now left him confused about how he truly views her. He had even contemplated getting Kakashi to call in a few favours, in order to find her for him.

Never did he think he would find her so soon, a photoshoot to be exact. He had learned that the renowned photographer named Jiraiya Myobuku, was wanting him to meet his assistant, that was his number one fan. Intrigued he decided to ask her name, and when he found out that it was the same name as his beautiful seductress, well the elder man instantly had his devout attention.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _When he heard the name that was constantly haunting his thoughts since he had awoken, he was surprised by how fate had seemed to step in and bring him to the elusive beauty that had caught his attention._

 _"Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto had asked just to make sure he wasn't hearing things._

 _"Why yes...Hinata Hyuga, she is my assistant and has been working for Tactics 101 for around three years now. Hinata is a very beautiful young woman, and so gentle and kind. I find her to be quite shy too, which is very sweet." Jiraiya explained._

 _'Shy?...No Fucking way...Is that the same girl we are talking about!?' Naruto inwardly thought confused._

 _"So according to you Jiraiya...Your assistant is a huge fan of our lead singer?" Kakashi stated not believing that the girl who had his lead singer infatuated was working there._

 _"Yes...She is, you see the reason I called in a favour with you and Minato was because of Hinata. She is such a good and loyal worker, no trouble whatsoever and has never had a day off since she started here. You wouldn't believe the amount of guys that visit and confess to her." Jiraiya informed._

 _The sound of a low growl was heard as the members of Kyubi who was half listening to the story glanced at the blonde who was not happy at what he had just heard. Kakashi had to bite his lip at seeing little Naruto get angry over such a thing even if he was oblivious to how he was feeling._

 _"Are you alright my boy?" Jiraiya questioned seeing the blondes reaction._

 _Like an off switch Naruto must of realised he had everyone looking at him and immediately put a stoic mask upon his face although inwardly he was seething at hearing other men had tried to come on to her. Why was he feeling like this? However he ignored it and hoped the man would continue._

 _"However Hinata has always declined them...I asked her once if she had someone she liked, I was curious and really wanted to know." Jiraiya continued._

 _"What did she say?" Naruto asked really enthralled by the story and badly wanting to know. Much to his band mates surprise._

 _"Well...She told me that there was someone she really liked, but he was a famous singer to a very popular band. When I asked who she told me the group's name was Kyubi and that she really liked the lead singer Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya answered._

 _Naruto felt his heart beating wildly and his face felt slightly warm._

 _"So when I heard that your tour was ending here within Konoha, I had called in a favour with your father Minato. So that I could get a photoshoot with you all, and especially you Naruto. I know she will be surprised to meet you in the flesh and to actually pose in photo's with you. For what I have planned it will be sensational and of course they are only for her too." Jiraiya explained._

 _Naruto nodded, he couldn't help but look forward to meeting her again now that he knew where she worked he would easily get more details so that she wouldn't escape him again._

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

Naruto awoke from his drifted thoughts that his little minx had stirred within him once again feeling the tightness in his crotch begin to be unbearable.

 _'Why?...Why? are you so damn sexy?_ ' He inwardly thought.

The door opened breaking him away from his lustful thoughts of Hinata, as his manager walked inside noticing that the blonde was in a irritable mood and he knew a few reasons why.

"Showtime in ten minutes guys" Kakashi announced

Naruto nodded.

"I see you upset the make up artist?" Kakashi questioned.

"She was getting on my nerves Kakashi I'm clearly not interested and she didn't get the hint"

"I will have to get another artist it seems"

"Yeah I think you do" Naruto answered sharply.

"Oh yes I nearly forgot, I have a message for you from Hinata"

Naruto suddenly came to life once her name was mentioned, shocking his band mates at the 180 degree turn around of their friend. He looked at Kakashi with interest making the silver haired man smirk beneath his mask at the curious and attentive expression he was giving off, definitely a change in the right direction for the blonde.

"Well...What did she say?" Naruto practically begged impatiently.

"Tell Naruto-kun good luck for tonights show and that she will have a surprise for you in your suite tonight"

Kakashi winked at the last part as again he saw something that was very rarely seen. Naruto was smiling with a deep visable blush. Sasuke smirked at the blondes expression having been filled in by Kakashi earlier with the other members of Kyubi.

 _"Oh man Naruto you got it bad"_ Kakashi mentally thought trying to hide his laughter but losing terribly.

The knock at the door brought everyone out of their thoughts as the door began to open slightly as a member of the production staff reared his head through the partially opened door.

"It's time guys... Your stage awaits"

Naruto sighed deeply as he stood up from his chair his long white jacket swayed out as he passed his manager to the now opened door, he and his band mates walked down the path of the corridor nearing the female horde that was screaming and chanting their name as he once again stood before them in a trade mark pose, as the lights and music went on around him.

Now in his showbiz like state as he grabbed the microphone bringing it to his parted lips, his masculine voice began to sing to a sell out crowd before him.

This was his show...His stage...But... Oh...He certainly can't wait until later tonight.

 **oOoOo**

 **At the hotel...**

Hinata who was currently within Naruto's bathroom, was showering her body thoroughly as her hands softly trailed down her feminine curves as her mind immediately went to her blonde idol that had her heart. Hinata felt she was dreaming and hoped to never awake from this. Her mind, body and soul yearned for him, she wanted to be beside him and make him smile, see his cheeks tinge in colour like her very own when he was near. The way her heartbeat thundered within her chest when he was near her had at times made her giddy that she hoped she wouldn't faint.

The way his well developed torso felt beneath her fingertips, his soft blonde locks as her fingers brushed through them, his tight cute ass that was such a turn on to squeeze. His intense blue eyes like sapphires glistening with lust, his lips that was so soft against hers, his gorgeous moans that flooded her senses making her blood boil with intense heat, that only he could put out. Then there was twelve inches of his large hard cock that weeped like crazy upon her advancing mouth and tongue...He tasted truly define that night, when she tasted him fully and would love to taste him again if he desired.

Hinata shook away her thoughts knowing she wasn't helping herself thinking of him inappropriately. However she couldn't help it, he was just so sexy and desirable that she couldn't help but be lost in those blue eyes of his and that well sculpted body he possessed.

Hinata was surprised when Naruto insisted that she returned with him much to the surprise of the rest of his band and Kakashi himself. She wasn't sure if she could, since she was technically still at work. However she was pleasantly surprised when Jiraiya insisted that she went along with them and couldn't exactly refuse even if she didn't want to. Naruto had sat beside her on the return journey to the hotel, the others just watched on in amusement clearly confused to the situation in front of them.

Naruto had asked her many questions, everything about her likes and dislikes, to her family background and life, She also asked him things she had always wanted to ask him in hopes to get even closer to him, her idol Naruto Uzumaki that had given her joy to her life and the will to be strong, seeking happiness for her future. Hinata wanted to spend every single moment with him, if he allowed her. The thought of going back and looking at him on her bedroom wall filled her with sadness.

She knew she was playing a dangerous game with her own heart, she was madly in love with him.

When Kyubi first come out a few years ago, they was a small band but had so much talent, each member brought their own uniqueness to the band. Naruto was the lead singer with Sasuke Uchiha the second back up singer in the band. Each of the members had their own fan base and fan girls. They wrote their own songs all of it was original, that they worked hard to promote themselves and have easily earned their recognition. Hinata had followed the group from the very start, listening to Naruto's voice when a song of Kyubi's plays it had immediately caught her attention.

Hinata took comfort on her bad days listening to their albums, immersing himself in their music and especially his voice.

To Hinata, Naruto was special to her, that she had grown a crush on him, until it had bloomed into love, even more so since she gave her innocence to him. To have him show interest in her was a dream come true, yet a part of her dreaded when the dream would finally be over and her heart clenched at the very thought. Hinata sighed shaking away the negative thoughts not wanting to put her plans on hold due to her emotions.

Kyubi was only in Konoha for a few more days, they was ending their tour here in the largest village within the land of fire. She knew that whatever they had would end on the last day before they departed elsewhere, leaving her to her memories of him to cherish always.

Hinata wasn't naive enough to think that what they had would last, soon she would be forgotten like the other females that had graced his bed. Hinata didn't want to think more on the subject, she didn't want to cry and be miserable at the very thought. She knew deep down that she should of never got more involved even though she was over the moon that she had had another chance to once again feel him, and the bliss they had created.

So Hinata had made the desicion to enjoy herself and have the time of her life with him.

Kakashi was kind enough to cater to her request as the large bottle of champagne was being slightly chilled in a bucket of ice that was placed ready on the table of his large penthouse suite as the lighting was dimmed perfectly ready for the blonde of her dreams to return for her special surpriseshe had planned. A night of hot sex that she couldn't wait to experience with him.

Hinata stepped out of the shower still hot from her lewd images of him that were rampant in her mind, as she started drying her long blue hair. She smiled seductively at what his reaction would be to what he would set eyes upon very soon. Spraying her naked body with perfume, she got herself ready biting her lip to contain her growing desire at what was to come as she looked in the mirror liking what she saw due to her efforts as she hoped he would too.

He would be arriving very soon as she poured out 2 glasses of chilled champagne taking a sip of the sweet bubbly liquid to give her courage to continue. The bubbles danced on her tongue as she put on one of her favourite songs of his to get her further into the mood. Swaying her body softly to the music as she listened to his sexy voice that was slowly turning her body on in rampant desirable lust.

Inwardly she was begging him silently to hurry, hoping Kakashi delivered her message. She sat herself down onto the chair in a very seductive pose as she listened to his voice that danced in her eardrums bringing her body to a complete tremble as she closed her eyes patiently waiting for Naruto to arrive. For now she would just focus on the scenerio's that her mind was more than happy to bombard her with in the meantime, until her idol arrived.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto was glad another show was over as he practically ran from the stage at full speed to the waiting limo parked outside. He literally threw himself into the vehicle as the driver looked upon him wide eyed in disbelief at the totally uncharacteristic man before him.

"Drive as fast as you possibly can to the hotel" Naruto almost pleaded

The driver did as he was told as they left the arena to the hotel again not encountering any screaming fan girls thanks to his ever faithful manager. Driving down the streets of Konoah in high speed reaching his destination within ten minutes, the limo pulled up as Naruto bolted out from inside the limo. He ran to the side entrance of the grand hotel and into the open lift pressing the buttons as fast as he possibly could. Ignoring the staff who looked on wide eyed, as he was in his own world wanting to get to his hotel room as soon as possible.

He started cursing the slow closing doors for even daring to hold him back slightly from his destination, then counting the seconds till he reached his floor as his heart was beating out of his chest. He walked with speed ignoring anyone who walked by him as he only had one thing on his mind the surprise his blue haired little minx had planned for him sent excitement through his veins.

There it was his hotel room door as he stood right by it the blonde kept staring, as his heart was beating so fast he couldn't breath his stomach had butterflies, much to his own confusion.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Naruto inwardly thought confused to his emotions.

Naruto opened the door as he took a deep breath of air and breathed out slowly trying to calm himself down that he was failing terribly at doing. He entered into his room noticing the lighting was dimmed and some music was playing in the background, but...it wasn't just any music...This was one of his songs that was playing, much to his surprise as he took in what was before him.

 _'Oh. My. God...This little minx will be the death of me!?'_

What he saw had all the blood rushing to his head, making him feel giddy and he was certain he was about to have blood spraying from out of his nose.

There she was his little minx sat seductively on a chair her legs partly opened with black thigh high stockings black panties covering her virtue but she was completely topless, her large firm breasts enticing him to come and touch them, he saw a black tie that belonged to him, was tied around her neck as her long midnight blue tresses was completely let down before him. She opened her eyes as her lilac hues looked into his blue ones as a smile parted her luscious lips.

"Surprise Naruto-kun...What would you like first? Food? A warm shower? Or me?"

Naruto stood wide eyed and swallowed hard and then growled deeply at her, his erection was clearly poking through his trousers begging to be let out of its tight confines. Hinata giggled softly as she stood up with a glass of champagne that was near empty, placing it down on the table picking up his glass then walking towards him. Her hips swaying enticingly as he took her in with his eyes at the sexy and most wonderful surprise.

He was feeling very hot as she seductively smiled at him with those luscious pink lips as she handed him his glass to drink, which he immediately downed in one go.

Hinata smiled again as she removed the glass from his hands, then turning around and walked back towards the table to pour out another. Naruto felt his eyes roam downwards along her body when he was sure he had a nosebleed in doing so. Her perfect round ass was in full view she was wearing a black G string?

' _Fuck!'_

Her well rounded plump ass tempted him greatly, showing her creamy pale ass cheeks just teasing him to caress them, smack and spread them. This sent another jolt of need to his ever growing cock that felt as hard as steel. Hinata had then gotten down on her knees much to his confusion. The sexy minx began to crawl her way towards him on her hands and knees like a cat wanting her cream.

 _'Ohhh man... That's so hot!'_

She crawled towards her blonde haired Prince whose eyes was solely locked on her. His mouth still open in complete and utter shock as she got before him, now on her knees, undoing his zipper to his trousers wanting his hardened cock to come out and play. He felt his trousers being pulled down along with his boxers as his manhood stood proudly before her, he watched in complete trepidation as her long slender fingers gently grasped his throbbing cock giving his tip a gentle peck from her soft lips as she moved her hand around his hardened length pumping upwards and downwards causing Naruto to groan before her at being in her complete and utter mercy.

"You like that Naruto-kun?" She whispered up to him, as his body trembled.

Hinata smiled as she licked his length all around slowly, her sinfully hot tongue causing Naruto to gasp and moan at her seductive actions against his cock. Drops of pre-cum was leaking from his tip as she licked around his purple sensitive head of his pulsating member.

"Can I taste you Narto-kun?"

Naruto was about to lose it her whispered dirty talk was driving him wild, as he felt her hot wet mouth fully take in his shaft. His head fell back as he let out a deep groan feeling her mouth take him all in, he felt his whole body tremble into shivers not realising how incredibly sensitive he was.

Hinata went down on him taking in his fully hardened cock to the back of her throat, his tip hit the very back of her each time she moved. Naruto felt his hands grip her head as her mouth sucked him off in such a way that he couldn't hold out for much longer, especially when her fingers caressed his hard sack causing him to throw his head back again and groan so loud as she moaned her approval causing further stimulation to his badly leaking cock on the verge of exploding his passionate liquid into the cavern of her sinful mouth.

Hinata loved his taste as his precum was flowing freely into her mouth, hearing his lustful moans and the grip of his hands on her head made her moaning hums up against his hard length, that was now pulsating madly within. Caressing his hard balls was the last dam breaker as he shouted a curse and exploded his seed inside her mouth. She continued to drink him to the fullest enjoying his fully ripened flavor that was adding more to her arousal, a loud pop and his cock came out as she licked his still weeping tip all up causing the shuddering superstar to moan sweet cries into her ears as her cheeks burned showing her own apparent arousal on her beautiful face.

Naruto's entire body trembled as she released his slightly wilting manhood as she now stood up grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the freshly made bed. He felt dizzy and his legs were weak, feeling his body being pushed down on to his bed. Regaining his composure he quickly sat back up, looking at her hungrily as he grabbed her arm so quickly it startled her. He enjoyed hearing her startled gasp as he pulled her into his awaiting arms.

"I think I need to punish my little minx for being such a god damn tease"

"B-But..."

Hinata didn't finish as his mouth had fully enveloped hers, his tongue forcibly entered within her mouth caressing her tongue in dire need of her kiss. He made sure it was now his turn to make her experience pleasure and he would make damn sure she felt everything he had planned for her. He traced her soft skin with his fingertips, he loved feeling her soft skin and her body tremble from his slightest touches. He grasped one of her large enticing breasts, instantly pinching her ripened bud knowing full well it would cause her to moan within his mouth.

Wanting to hear more of her beautiful moans he quickly broke away from the kiss, moving his lips down her exposed slender neck. Enjoying her breathless pants and soft arousing moans to his simple yet effective touches. Soft gentle kisses sending jolts of unbridled pleasure along her sensitive skin. His hot tongue gliding down her creamy neck, feeling her pulse point that he sucked hard with his lips.

"Ohhhh"

Pleased with her response he kept going, traveling down towards her collarbone, then to her shoulder that he couldn't resist biting. Another moan escaped her parted lips, her eyes briefly closed wanting to feel everything he was doing to her. His fingers still playing with her pert nipple, wasn't enough he needed to feel it within his mouth. His tongue travelled down towards her chest, reaching its destination of her neglected breast. His lips was upon the neglected pert nipple twirling his tongue around the pink bud causing her to arch forwards, her arms fully embracing his head pulling him more closer.

Hinata moaned softly to her blonde lover as her back arched towards him again at the feel if his lips on her sensitive bud. Her body trembled beneath him completely sensitive to his touch, her whole body was on set on fire, she was feeling it really bad that it hurt as the sweet ache bubbling in between her thighs turned into desperate throbs wanting him to pound her deep inside.

"Ahh...N-Naruto-kun...I..I want you p-please"

Naruto chuckled as he released her breast with a wet pop, as he continued to tease his swirling tongue around her nipple then trailing it all the way back up towards her ear, sucking her earlobe seductively as he groaned into her ear.

"No, not yet... I want to see you go wild for me"

Hinata moaned her pleas as his blue eyes twinkled mischievously at her as he once more resumed sucking her pink bud. Releasing his hand on her other breast he moved his hand down lower till he reached her slightly closed thighs that she parted almost immediately for him as her moans was growing each time he sucked upon her breast.

Hinata's hear beat was beating rapidly, her eyes now opened looking at the man that she had fallen hopelessly in love with. The way he was sucking her breast was arousing in itself, that Hinata knew it wouldn't take long before she climaxed hard. Her whole body was burning with smouldering flames within her, each touch he gave her upon her body made her own body yearn for more.

Tracing his fingertips down her silky inner thigh as he reached her scantily covered pussy he could feel how hot it felt when he lightly traced her crotch with his fingers, immediately causing her hips to thrust upwards wanting more of his touches, much to his amusement.

He pushed her panties to the side as he entered his fingers inside her lower lips, feeling her wetness completely. He moaned at the sheer feeling that her pussy was completely wet for him. She was so wet his fingers was drenched in her juices as he felt her insides twitch begging him to enter her and take her so badly. He kept holding on to his restraints that was slowly slipping away from him, he entered two thick fingers inside her weeping hole as he thrust inside and out feeling the joyous spasms within her velvety walls as her lustful cries of his name sent further heat to his loins.

"Ohhh god...N-Naruto-kun...I..I..I...need you now"

"Not yet soon" he cooed

Flipping her on her stomach, she was now on her hands and knees. He immediately took his time taking in the delectable sight of her creamy round ass, in his full view. He slapped each cheek causing a stifled moan to escape her lips.

"You like being slapped hmm?" He whispered again seductively.

Naruto was lost at the view before him as he had an idea, he sat down on to the bed instructing his saucy little minx to crawl backwards toward him. Feeling embarrassed and slightly confused she did as he obeyed as his cock was now clearly in her view.

"Suck me" he demanded

Hinata began to once again lick his hard shaft in front of him, he took great pleasure in seeing her dripping wet pussy, seeing her juices trailing downwards, grasping her hips he immediately began to lick her entrance with his tongue causing a brief pause as she moaned loudly at his action. Naruto's hot tongue gliding within her folds felt heavenly, the sounds of moans and groans from both of them along with sucking sounds filled the room completely as they were both lost in each other's lascivious advances.

Feeling her getting close he pumped her with his fingers and tongue as she screamed and her pussy flooded him with her juices as he drank it up fully enjoying once again her unique taste. Hinata collapsed before him as she rolled to her side breathless, the blonde was watching her recover herself from her climax whilst on her back before him. He watched as her fully large breasts moved with every breath she took in causing him to lose control. Naruto flipped her back over upon all fours, as he thrust deep inside her still sensitive entrance.

'Ohhh fuck yes!...She feels so fucking good' Naruto grained inwardly.

Naruto was fully inside with one quick thrust of his hips, her insides convulsed around him, as her wetness flooded over his cock he was so amazed. Hinata had just climaxed again, her juices flowed outwards dripping on to his bed sheets as he grinned widely at her wanton behavior.

"Wow...Did my little minx just cum for me again? We have only just started?"

"Ahhh N-Narutoo"

"Your such a horny little minx aren't you..." He groaned

Hinata couldn't help it he felt so good inside of her, feeling his cock grind between her closing insides was too good feeling his tip hit deep inside her, the tip of his cock leaving a kiss against her uterus each time he thrust inwards. She couldn't help moving her hips up against his, meeting his powerful thrusts each time. Her lust filled cries echoed within the room as his manly grunts and growls illicitly enticed her flames to grow more within he. The sounds of her wetness could be heard as his balls hit up against her sensitive clit causing her to clamp down on him gripping him tighter.

Naruto couldn't get enough of her, feeling her insides that was sucking him in even more as he pounded her with his cock he could feel his tip hit deep against her, hearing her lustful sobs made him even hornier as he carried on assaulting her tight pussy feeling her wetness around his manhood producing such erotic and arousing sounds that was driving him wild.

"Your such a naughty girl aren't you Hinata?"

"Y-Yes...Ahhh"

"Good girl...My little minx is so honest"

"Ahhhhhhh"

"There...huh..."

Hinata had clamped down harder around him it felt too good as he hit her spot, and then hit it once again. Her womanly juices flowed over his raging member causing the blonde to feel her clamp down harder readying itself to receive his impending thick creamy essence deep within her depths, that immediately let loose within her.

"FUCK!"

Both collapsed, recovering from their over powering climactic state as Naruto looked down upon a heavily panting Hinata. Trailing his eyes to her delectable rump, that was even more arousing by her g string. Placing his fingers upon her backside as he began to seek out the delectable virgin hole she pocessed hearing her moan to his touch sent shivers up and down his spine loving the sounds she makes, made him hard instantly as he found the closed bud that she pocessed.

Naruto removed his fingers from around her ripe little rose bud entrance, spreading her creamy cheeks apart wide taking in the erotic sight brought a groan to escape his lips, her nice pale pink insides glistened as he took in the fantastic view biting his lip as his body grew even hotter wanting to take this little hole and open it up to him and him alone. He wanted her second virginity this little minx possessed, he wanted to take all her firsts and be the only one to do so.

The blonde gripped her cheeks, pulling them apart as he bent down his head and licked her shiny pale pink hole begging it to open like the rose it was.

Hinata felt her ass cheeks spread as her cheeks blushed like fire from embarrassment, she remembered him touching her back entance and it felt so good she felt his hot tongue lick around it causing the moans to escape her lips feeling her body becoming hot for him once again her blonde haired lover was too good on her body the feel of his touches made her wild.

"Ahhhh, ohhhh my God Narutooo...Ahhhhh"

His tongue had entered inside as he thrusted in deeper feeling her tightness becoming loose as he could feel his little minx cry out his name in lust, still thrusting his hot tongue twirling it around her insides as his fingers lapped up the still overflowing mixed juices from her pussy as he brought them towards her delectable bud, removing his tongue from her trembling orifice he entered two of his fingers that was completely drenched in love juices as he heard her moans that was music to him as he used his other hand to seek out her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Hinata was going crazy feeling his fingers penetrating her behind crying out his name as the new sensations he was bestowing on her was driving her insane as she moved her hips subconsciously to his luscious touches. Feeling his hand touch her clit made her sob as she could feel herself about to explode her release again as Naruto loved hearing her control being broken.

"Does that feel too good for you little minx do you want me? tell me?"

"O-Oh p-please N-Naruto...I...I.."

"Tell me baby do you want me?"

" YES...YES...I...WANT..YOU...SO..FUCKING...BAD..TAKE ME!"

Naruto chuckled at her loud shouting statement, removing his fingers he brought his tip to her trembling behind as he slowly began to enter inside her. Hinata clenched her hands into fists gripping the silk bed sheets beneath as she felt his large cock be completely engulfed by her ass. Now fully embedded inside her the blonde really felt amazing at the new tightness sucking him inside like crazy it was like a vice grip on his cock not wanting him to go.

"Wow your so fucking tight baby!" Naruto growned.

"N-Naruto...Ahhhhhh..."

He started moving as he slowly thrust inside her tightness, he was groaning as her insides rubbed the sides of his sensitive cock making him moan in sheer bliss as his tip hit the bottom of her back door loving his little minx's body that was trembling beneath him as he grabbed her bouncing breasts tweaking her erect buds that were ripe for his touch

"Why are you so fucking sexy?"

"Oh God Nauto... Oh my god your too goood...Ohhhhh"

Naruto upped the pace with his thrusts as he played with her breasts, removing his cock from her loosened rose bud to her overflowing hole as he entered her tight pussy causing her to scream in pleasure each few thrusts he would swap holes causing his little minx to lose control much to her lovers delight.

" Ahhhh I...I...am going t-to cum...Ohhhhh"

"Cum for me baby...Just cum"

"Ohhhhhhh Y-Yessss I...I..."

Naruto could feel her tightening around him, he was almost spilling over himself her moans was a beautiful sound to his ears, he saw her body beneath him tremble as she convulsed wildly as he gripped her tightly as she began to scream.

"Urghhhhh..."

Naruto who tightly gripped her hips as she convulsed wildly in front of him screamed her release as he felt the wetness stimulate his own climax, he thrusted deeply and fast inside her to make her ride out her orgasm, as he then exploded inside.

He hasn't ever had sex like this, each time feels better and better. He released himself from her watching as his white liquid mixes with her flowing juices that was both stimulating and satisfying to him.

Hinata was recovering from another mind blowing intense orgasm that he bestowed upon her quivering body as she felt his fingers caress her blue tresses of hair. She turned her face to the blonde she loved and she blushed crimson as she saw his handsome face and such a wonderful smile never seen before but only by her that made her heart beat excelerate.

Naruto pulled her towards him letting her arms wrap around his broad back, kissing him passionately much to his surprise but was immensely enjoying it nontheless. They finally broke for air as her fingers traced down his well toned torso feeling every inch of his perfect body, loving how good it feels being so close to him. Her body was exhausted and tried to fight sleep to stay awake but soon enough lost the battle and finally drifted off.

Naruto who noticed his little blue haired minx was sleeping against his chest, saw her pale pink lips with a perfect smile that made his heart beat quicken. He placed the silk bed sheet over them he had to admit he fully enjoyed his surprise and thought to himself...

 _'I definitely owe you one little minx of mine...'_

Naruto pulled her closer to him, taking in her sweet scent of her hair enjoying her being wrapped up within his arms and in his bed. This blue haired beauty was indeed interesting and he found that he couldn't get enough of her and wanted more. Although he was confused as to why he felt like this and after only just a few days too, the thought of her leaving him didn't sit well with him, he needed her to remain beside him and he windered if he could keep her beside him?

Naruto had her in his clutches, he would make sure he found out more about her that he had found he was seriously interested in finding out about. This blue haired beauty had his complete attention the more he was with her, the more he wanted her with him. Although still confused he snuggled closer to her, feeling her breath against his skin soothing his curiosity for now at least.

Naruto closed his eyes with a slight smile upon his lips then drifted off quickly to sleep filled with thoughts about Hinata.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi guys a few things I want to point out regarding this story so far...**

 **Again this is an old story I wrote two years ago and I had decided to rewrite it and change a few things from the original. Yes there is alot of lemons so far, but you must understand that Naruto is a famous singer and Hinata is just an ordinary woman who is his number 1 fan. At the moment Hinata just wants to relish every single second she spends with her idol to cherish her time with him, Naruto for his part is also enjoying himself but is finding that he feels differently towards her, which I hope I have so far made this clear in this story so far? However things will start to change from next chapter and the story will start to really unfold.**

 **There will be lemons and limes in this story it is rated M for a reason, the original story I had written was completed, however as I explained I wasn't happy and changed the pairing from the original, and I have changed the story slightly to the original also. So each chapter will have slightly different content to what it was before as well as a slight change in the story to suit the pairing more better.**

 **To the readers that want to see them learn and get to know each other better? I promise you that they will very soon**

 **Thank you to everyone following, favouriting and to those that have been kind enough to leave a review to this story, I have a few stories in the process of writing. However this story has been written out already but I won't post them all at once. I will post two chapters a week, if there is any errors they will be edited once I have a beta for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- Characters used from Naruto will be out of character in my story and this is AU! This chapter may have errors in grammar and punctuation it will be corrected once I have a beta. I do not have a beta for this story at this time.**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters of Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **(This story is rated M for a reason contains a Lime)**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love**

 **Chapter 4**

Morning had broken once again as the slight rays of sunshine shone through a slightly parted curtain. Orange and black sheets moved slightly as a slender creamy leg escaped from underneath. Long blue tresses rested on the side of seductive creamy curves. Her long dark eyelashes concealed light lavender pupiless eyes. That seemed to always captivate those that took notice.

However, the person beside her had been awake for some time, a pair of deep blue eyes were gazing intently at the sleeping beauty before him, he took in every single part of her. He could feel his erection begin to stiffen against the silken sheets, knowing very well that both of them was completely naked beneath them, and it was quite the distraction for the blonde lead singer of the music group Kyubi.

His eyes took particular interest in the suculant large breasts that were squished together that made his mouth water, he had to admit they were so damn soft to touch. He realised he would be quite contented, to just lie here on his large bed and stare at her all day. He certainly would enjoy the view and be throughly entertained by the beautiful vision. He also realised he could never grow board by just looking at her.

It was now into the third day that this beautiful woman beside him had entered unexpectedly into his life, he affectionately called her 'Little Minx' or should he state 'His Little Minx'. After all he did find himself liking the sound of that, and he had already decided that his little minx sleeping beside him, would be no one else's for that matter either. Just the thought of another man being with her made him grow jealous, something he hadn't felt before in a very long time.

Last night she had surprised him, and oh god she didn't disappoint.

There she was sat seductively before him completely topless. Her large creamy globes and with enticing pink cherry nipples had him enthralled fully. What made it even more arousing was that she was wearing his black tie around her slender neck. Now if that wasn't enough to lure him to her... Then he was quite mistaken, as when his little minx turned around, her perfectly rounded ass was fully on display to him showing him her perfectly round ass cheeks due to her only wearing a black sexy G string.

 _'Fucking hell...She was delicious!'_ Naruto stated inwardly.

The blonde singer noticed his cock was still stirring, plus it was early in the morning. It was certainly a normal function of any man. However it didn't help him by having the stunning beauty, who was constantly on his thoughts led still asleep beside him. Naruto let out a shaky sigh, this girl was causing havoc with his emotions. Moving even closer to her his hand now gently caressing her arm hoping that she was indeed real and not a figment of his imagination, feeling her soft cool skin assured him that she was in fact real and was indeed led beside him.

His large hand caressed her soft skin reaching higher towards her cheek that still held a slight blush that looked very ravishing against her indigo dishevelled hair. The past two days since he had encountered her at his favourite club had been great. Hinata was still there and hadn't disappeared like she did yesterday, when he had awoken. He moved himself even more closer, feeling her warmth and loving the warm feeling against his body. Naruto was really enjoying himself with her and wanted to cuddle up more against her.

He had asked her questions when they left the photoshoot, he had asked simple questions and had learned her favourite colour was purple, and that she loved to eat cinnamon buns that he had never really tasted before. Naruto was surprised that she seemed to know what he liked as well, his favourite colour was orange, and his favourite food was ramen. They had talked for a few hours until he had to leave to perform another sell out show. He had insisted that she stayed and wait for him in his hotel room until he would return.

Naruto broke from his thoughts, looking at the bluenette that was indeed his escaped seductress. He still didn't yet understand his emotions, especially when he hadn't felt like this before especially this quickly. The only thing he was certain about was that the beauty beside him was the cause of it. He was adamant that she wouldn't escape him, and was going to make certain that she wouldn't stray to far until he came up with a permanent solution.

Hinata felt something warm against her body, her dreams had been filled with a certain blonde haired idol, who had been in her constant thoughts throughout. Hinata knew that her cheeks was blushing intensely, especially feeling his hand lightly touch her arm then moving upwards to touch her cheek. Her heart was beating wildly within her when he moved his body closer and his arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards him. Her breath hitched feeling his warm breath against her ear, that made butterflies flutter inside her tummy.

"Your so soft?" His deep voice whispered tenderly.

Naruto couldn't help himself, he began to leave a trail of gentle kisses from her ear and down along side her neck, enjoying the tremble from her soft body. Feeling her large breasts pressed against his hard chest felt amazing, especially feeling her pebbled nipples brushing against him. He couldn't help himself from lowering his face towards hers, claiming her lips with his own. Immediately she parted them letting him enter his tongue that soon found hers, coaxing her to do the same.

Hinata couldn't help but relax within his arms, she could smell his scent that was a mixture of his cologne and natural smell. His body warmth was relaxing, she felt safe within his arms, something that was new to her. Her body trembled feeling his gentle kisses being placed upon her ear then down along her neck, it felt amazing as her body once more grew sensitive to his touches. Feeling his kisses stop and his warm breath upon her face, she felt pleasently surprised feeling his soft lips pressing against her own.

Immediately she parted them for him, letting his hot tongue fully explore her now opened mouth, soon reaching her own tongue coaxing it to play with his that she couldn't help but oblige him. A moan escaped her that was swallowed by his mouth, their tongues twirling as the kiss grew from gentle to fiery. The blonde felt his erection had now brushed against her thigh alerting her that he was very aroused.

Hinata couldn't help but to trace her hands down his well toned chest, feeling each wonderful ridge of rippling muscles that were straining under her soft touch. His breathing grew deeper and more quicker, their lips still firmly locked together. She recognised his excitement and the noticeable hardness brushing against her thigh. Her hand wandering lower passing his stomach and going even lower, soon her hand brushed against his now stiffened erection, her fingers teasingly brushed against his swollen head.

This prompted a groan to escape that she easily swallowed as the kiss grew more heated, her hand now softly grasped his hard cock feeling just how hot and hard his entire length truly was. It still surprised her at how well endowned he was and of course how he had managed to fit himself inside her. Just touching his hard length was making her pussy to grow wet, the way he took her last night was beyond what she had ever imagined, making her reach her climax and made her cum hard. He had done things to her body that she never knew existed, making her feel such pleasure that only he could bring her to.

Her gentle grip grew firmer as she stroked his length causing his hips to slightly buck and his lips to pull away from hers, she watched him intently through hooded eyes as his head fell back letting a groan of appreciation escape his lips. The sight in itself was arousing watching this handsome blonde before her fall apart in front of her, just by stroking the length of his cock. Hinata licked her lips loving what she was doing to him, he looked so sexy, seeing his handsome face become flushed and contort with pleasure.

Naruto shivered feeling his body grow increasingly hot and needy for her touches, seeing her looking at him licking her lips like that was making him reach his limit. He didn't want to succumb to her advances just yet, two could play that game and he was up for challenging her. His hand soon took hold of one of her large breasts that had his attention earlier. The large swell of her breast was extremely firm yet soft, her strained pert nipple brushed against the Palm of his hands causing her to gasp.

He loved hearing her sounds, so innocent yet so seductive that he always wanted to hear more from her, he took pride at the fact that he was the one making her do that. He had to admit that he was amazed by how much she reacted to him, just one simple touch had her body arching in pleasure. The blonde had never encountered a woman who had been like that intimately with him in his life. The way her body submitted to him made him addicted, she had stirred his lust crazed body like no woman has.

Pinching her hard nipple made her moan softly urging him to do more, as his hand engulfed her creamy globe groping it firmly enjoying how it felt. He immediately kissed her chin, her cheeks and then her lips, touching her tongue with his own and then sucking the very tip of it. The kiss in itself was so seductive that he soon released her breast, moving downwards to in between her thighs.

Her hand stroking his cock began to quicken its pace, breaking the kiss once again as he let out a hiss of pleasure, his hand soon sneaked in between her creamy thighs that willingly parted for him, his fingers probed her lower lips feeling again the heat emanating from within her. He groaned bucking into her firm moving hand, wetness covered his finger tips that she was quickly producing. Gliding his fingers up and down her wet slit, enjoying the flinch of her body knowing she was just as aroused as he was.

His blue eyes intensified and were locked with her pale lilac ones. Hinata trembled seeing once again those eyes of his that had now darkened, making the butterflies within her intensify. Her back arched feeling her right nipple being gently pinched, she never knew why it felt so good when he touched them, but it felt amazing setting her whole body on fire.

He suddenly removed her hand pulling her on top of him surprising her, his mouth claimed hers kissing her hard as his hands roamed her curves until one grasped her ass cheek squeezing the soft flesh and swallowing her moans. She was addictive alright and it didn't take much for the blonde to snap wanting to experience the pleasure they both shared again and again.

Naruto however, knew that he wouldn't last long, he was too aroused and way too sensitive, feeling her wet folds glide against his cock was blissful, he was in two minds whether to penetrate her but decided against it, the way her wet folds glided against his length made him groan, and he knew she was feeling it too. Breaking the kiss they both planted breathlessly finding that she was trying to move against him but he had firm grip of her hips stilling her movement against him.

Holding her firm he moved her loving the way she gasped feeling her wet slit fully against his cock, he grit his teeth as he continued to grind her against his length. He watched enraptured as those gorgeous eyes of hers glazed over becoming hooded that looked so mesmerising arousing him further. His eyes was locked feeling every bit of the stimulation that their bodies was producing together.

He gripped her hips more tightly quickening the pace he was controlling, both of them moaning, the top of her body leant lower wanting his lips which he readily supplied. Both of them feeling the pleasure as he himself knew he was close to climaxing.

"Ohhh...I-I'm... going... to...cum" Hinata moaned out breathless.

"Me...too" He grunted.

It didn't take long fir the beautiful bluenette above him to break, her face once again was completely stunning as she climaxed before him. Naruto watched in pleasure taking pride that he had caused her to climax first, just seeing her cum, had signalled his own as he released over himself. Both of them were breathless as he rolled her to his side holding her body close smelling her dishevelled indigo hair.

"That...That...felt...amazingly...Good" He panted

"Hmm...mmmm.." Hinata answered.

Hinata was slightly exhausted her breathe was now becoming steady her whole body tingling in the after glow. She relished the feeling of being held within his strong arms, she felt so relaxed against him that she had drifted back off to sleep and her arms had subconsciously wrapped themselves around him, her face snuggled intimately into his warm chest.

Regaining his composure he kept himself beside the still sleeping beauty before him, he enjoyed her body up against his it felt so right to him somehow. The blonde released one of his arms from around her small waist, stroking her flushed cheeks with his finger tips, losing himself to a very unusual ( _for him_ ) moment.

However the moment was easily broken, breaking him from the tender moment between them.

His mobile phone was ringing, that brought Naruto out of his dream state as he quickly removed himself from her and jumped out of bed. He walked over towards his crumpled clothes that was still strewn across the floor. The champagne bottle was still tilted within the bucket of ice. The two champagne flutes was still beside it, the glasses was a pleasent reminder of the surprise his little minx had planned for him.

The blonde Uzumaki who had a slight blush on his cheeks had heard the same ringtone on his mobile start again. Naruto cursed as he finally found where it was located and retrieved his phone and answered it

"Hello?"

 _"Naruto, I'm so glad I caught you finally"_

Naruto blinked hearing his manager on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Naruto sighed.

 _"It seems your brother Menma has been trying to reach you?"_

"Huh!?... What the hell does he want? Naruto stated annoyed.

 _"Well...um.."_

"Well what is it Kakashi?"

 _"He is currently on his way to Konoha and he is on his way to the hotel to see you Naruto, I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do to persuade him not to "_ Kakashi admitted.

"Shit!...Not now...I don't want him to meet Hinata!" Naruto stated.

 _"Why?"_

"You know what he's like, he will try to ruin it for me. He always wants what I have!" Naruto unknowingly revealed

 _"Um...Naruto... (Sighing) I have been meaning to ask you this but..."_

"But what Kakashi?"

 _"Well...Tell me what exactly is Hinata-chan to you?...I mean...Do you like her?_ " Kakashi asked

"..."

 _"Naruto?...Oi...Come on now... Answer me truthfully?"_ Kakashi demanded

Naruto was very surprised and was stood standing wide eyed as the words of his manager repeated in his mind "Do you like her?" He was actually stunned speech less as his brain was registering the words and his apparent feelings for his little minx.

 _"Naruto?...Oi are you still there!?"_ Kakashi repeated.

"Umm...I-I.." The blonde stuttered

 _"By the looks of things Naruto, I think...No...actually...I know you do!"_ Kakashi informed him.

"H-Huh!?"

 _"Listen Naruto...I am coming over now is Hinata-chan still there?"_

"Y-Yes"

 _"I will be there shortly so be ready to answer the door"_

The blonde Uzumaki was still shocked as he heard the other end cut out.

 _"I like her?"_ he silently repeated

He was at a loss for words, as he slowly turned to the still naked female on his bed, feeling his cheeks grow increasingly hot and his heart beat quicken. He suddenly realised that his manager may be right. Was all the feelings he had been experiencing within him, due to liking Hinata? This was new to the blonde who hasn't felt like this especially so quickly. Now he had his brother Menma to contend with much to his annoyance, he needed to get a move on and wake up Hinata.

Hinata began to stir, as she opened her eyes still feeling slightly lethargic, she soon realised that the other side of the bed was slightly cold and now empty prompting her to sit up. Then she saw him standing completely naked his bewitching blue eyes staring back at her. She noticed his cheeks had tinged a slight pink that made him look so handsome.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto realised he was still blatantly staring at her quickly snapped out of his daydream, as he blushed at his own sudden realisation that she was currently naked as much as he was. Then remembered that his manager Kakashi was making his way here.

"Hinata-chan you had better get dressed...Kakashi is coming over" Naruto stated seeing his boxers upon the floor.

Hinata realised that she was obviously naked and she quickly got up from the bed stumbling. However, once her feet touched the ground a set of strong arms held her waist making her look over her shoulder, she saw a concerned Naruto who had ran towards her holding her gently against him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Y-Yes...I-I...Lost m-my f-footing" Hinata stuttered embarrassed.

Naruto couldn't help but to smirk at her answer, knowing that their vigorous love making last night was the probable cause for her weakened disposition. Hinata blushed crimson knowing full well the reason behind his small smile following her predicament.

"C-Can I-I use your shower N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked still embarraseed.

"S-Sure" Naruto replied thinking she was really cute.

He watched as Hinata slowly picked up some of her clothing and picking up a holdal bag as she slowly went inside the bathroom it took every ounce of control he had not to follow in side with her, but knew he shouldn't. He had alot on his mind as well as his elder brother to contend with which had soured his exceptionally good mood.

 _'What the hell do you want Menma?'_ Naruto thought inwardly.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

The perks of having a luxury limo that was stocked with rich delicate foods, the best champagne and other liquor as well as having the state of the art technology within it was heavenly. Deep blue eyes had stared at the television screen currently watching the entertainment news. The main headlines was of course regarding his younger brother's band Kyubi and their sell out show within Konoha.

Menma Namikaze had to admit his little brother had indeed succeeded in the music industry, seeing the images of the blonde Uzumaki performing on the stage alongside his friends he grew up with made him roll in his eyes at the act. Seeing the many female fans throw items consisting of their clothing, in particular underwear on the stage made him smirk.

He himself was no stranger to the female fan girls that eyed him with adoration and screaming his name, being a well known actor certainly had its perks. His acting career had immediately took off for him, he would star in main leading roles in popular films that was always a challenge. He had been chosen to star in a few movies alongside the popular actress Yukie Fujikaze, she was well known for portraying Princess Gale.

Menma didn't mind working with her, his younger brother idolized her as an actress and he loved her films. Naruto's favourite was when she portrayed Princess Gale, the movies had helped her career and made her quite popular with a huge fan base and following.

Koyuki Kazahana was indeed a very beautiful woman, she was the only child of Sosetsu Kazahana, who was a former leader of the land of snow. However her stage name was Yukie Fujikaze, she had long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face, she had the most stunning light blue-coloured eyes, which she always wore pink eyeshadow upon her eyelids and red lipstick upon her lips to enhance her beauty.

Although she was a very beautiful woman, she was nothing like the character she portrayed 'Princess Gale'. Off set she was extremely cold and melancholic. Her emotions was like a switch and she would act out her emotions when she was interviewed for her fans. Otherwise she was quiet, arrogant and cold when she was off screen. Menma had had an on and off relationship with her, a strictly friends with benefits type of relationship.

Although she was indeed beautiful her attitude wasn't and she didn't appeal to him to have a serious relationship with her, he hadn't yet encountered a woman that would make him seriously think about settling down. He could still remember his brothers face when he announced he had gotten the part to star along side her. Naruto although envious had congratulated him for getting the part.

Their parents had encouraged them both to enjoy their successes, by always working hard to achieve success and to survive in the entertainment business. Menma had took his father's surname and Naruto took his mothers maiden name. He had wanted to enter into the music industry surprising his family somewhat, but they never discouraged him from doing so. He had decided to keep his acting job open and select only parts that caught his interest and paid him well.

A few months ago he had decided to attend an audition, it was to audition for a place in a new upcoming band that was being created at the time. The all male band was to be called 'The Akatsuki' and they was looking for members to create it. The band however wasn't under his father's company 'Rasagan Records Entertainment' but another aspiring company called 'The Sound Corporation'.

Menma had been selected along with seven other members consisting of Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu and Itachi. Surprisingly still he knew a few of the members already, Itachi Uchiha was the older brother to Sasuke, Kisame Hoshigame was Itachi's good friend. The other members were either older or around the same age as him, but he had finally settled into the group. These past few months he had carefully balanced his new music career as well as his acting work. He was currently traveling to one of the luxury hotels within Konoha, wanting to see his younger brother.

He glanced at his phone checking any messages he may have received, he had contacted Kakashi to get his brother's new mobile number. However Kakashi had to change the subject on him, although Naruto and himself were brothers by blood they didn't act like brothers. Menma could say that they each had a rivalry between them, just as his younger brother had with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Menma liked it when he would aggravate the blonde, He was easy to provoke after all and wondered what his little brother had been up to since the last time he saw him?

Well he would find out soon enough..

 **oOoOo**

 **Back at the Hotel...**

Naruto had very quickly dressed himself casually making sure he was decent, wearing baggy black cargo pants and an orange vest top with his band's logo printed upon it. The logo had a demonic Fox with red eyes and their band name underneath. The blonde heard a knock on his door, making him walk over to the door unlocking and opening it, seeing his manager stood before him.

"Naruto"

"Kakashi"

Naruto stood aside letting his silver haired manager come inside closing the door behind him. Kakashi looked around the room glancing over at the table where the champagne still rested along with two glasses, still with remnants of champagne within them. Looking at the large bed with messy sheets in full dissaray had him smirking beneath his mask.

"So...where's Hinata-chan?" Kakashi asked curious.

The sound of Hinata's name and knowing she was inside the bathroom made Naruto blush once again something this oblivious blonde rarely never does, that even Kakashi who has seen it quite a few times recently is still stunned by it. His popular leading superstar is finally enchanted by a woman, and Kakashi could definitely see why.

"She's currently in the shower and getting changed" Naruto stated looking away from him.

The bathroom door suddenly opened revealing the blue haired goddess herself, dressed in a lilac top and tight figure hugging dark denim jeans that showed off her curves deliciously. Her long indigo hair was now done up into a messy bun. The blonde blinked and couldn't help himself from blatantly staring at her.

Hinata was just so stunningly beautiful to him, that he just couldn't help but look at her.

"G-Good morning K-Kasashi" Hinata greeted nervous and embarrassed.

"Good morning Hinata" Kakashi greeted.

"I-Is anything wrong?" Hinata asked sensing the tense atmosphere.

"No...Nothing is wrong Hinata" Kakashi assured her making her relax somewhat.

A loud knock on the door surprised them all, making the blonde sigh in slight annoyance and moved himself once again towards the door reluctantly then opening it. Once opened it revealed another version of the blonde himself. The other person smirked and quickly stepped inside the room greeting the blonde who appeared to not be pleased with him being there. Hinata glanced at the man he was slightly taller than Naruto only by a few inches though.

She soon realised that the person was none other than Menma Namikaze, a high profiled actor that had just recently joined up to another rising band called 'The Akatsuki'. Menma an Naruto had identical looks to one another, except instead of light blonde hair, his was near black in colour and was slightly longer than Naruto's although their hair styles was relatively the same. However Menma's blue eyes looked lighter than Naruto's and clearly stood out more due to the dark colour of his hair, that Hinata was certain he must of dyed his hair that colour.

"What are you doing here brother?" Naruto asked trying to remain calm.

"I wanted to check up on you Naruto. Besides mother has contacted me, saying you haven't spoke to her very much. So since I was passing through and heading to the next village I thought I would stop by seeing as you haven't provided me your new mobile number?" Menma stated calmly.

"I have been too busy Menma...There is no need for you to check up on me, besides mother can easily get hold of me through Kakashi" Naruto retorted.

Kakashi who stood next to Hinata put his arm around her shoulder this of course made her puzzled as to why but played along for now. Hinata knew something wasn't right regarding the atmosphere inside the room, especially between the two brothers, who were staring intensely at one another.

Menma sighed at his younger brother and had then took notice of Kakashi and had immediately surmised that he had told Naruto to be expecting him.

"Kakashi" Menma greeted

"Hello again Menma" Kakashi greeted with an eye smile.

Menma Namikaze had quite the following, juggling an acting and music career, Hinata had heard all about him as well as the new Akatsuki group but wasn't really into their kind of music, she had read articles about them, a few of the members were notorious for causing trouble and had many groupies with their fans. It was always mentioned in the newspapers and media programs. She then took notice of his eyes that had fallen upon her at that very moment.

"Well well well...Who do we have here?" Menma asked curious.

Hinata flinched as her cheeks began to turn pink, feeling slightly uncomfortable due to the roaming eyes of the man in front of her that looked her over making her wish she had wore something abit more oversized.

"Oh...this is my friends assistant Hinata Hyuga...I was just introducing her to Naruto." Kakashi explained.

"H-Hello" Hinata greeted nervously and confused but played along.

Hinata had bowed her head being polite as Menma, took her all in, the dark haired Namikaze liked what he saw so far. She was absolutely stunning, he would have to find out more about this blue haired beauty that's for certain. Naruto however, could see his brother eyeing up his little minx and he was not happy at all, in fact he was practically raging inside. He didn't like his brother's eyes roaming her body and wanted to hide her from his prying eyes.

Kakashi could see what was going down so made his excuses and took Hinata with him. Hinata wanted to say good bye to Naruto but something warned her not to do so especially with the presence of Menma. The blonde was keeping his cool but Hinata could sense the opposite and knew that he was far from alright and it worried her. Naruto watched as his manager and the woman he had realised he cared deeply for left his room.

"So what do you really want brother?" Naruto questioned coldly.

"Just thought I would come and see you. But it seems like you had a visitor last night?" Menma answered sarcastically.

Naruto stared wide eyed at Menma, as he had seemed to notice the disarray of sheets and the remnants of champagne that was still on the side inside the ice bucket with two glasses one empty one still had a little champagne inside.

 _'Shit I forgot to hide that!?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"So little brother I must admit it is unusual for you to bring a girl back to your room?" Menma stated curious

"What makes you think that?"

Menma looked at his brother as both sets of blue eyes stared into each other, neither saying anything, Menma however noticed something on the floor just under the bed was that a G String? Menma was very intrigued about the beautiful blue haired girl that was next to Kakashi.

 _'It couldn't be could it?'_ Menma though inwardly.

Naruto saw his brother thinking hard he somehow knew that Menma was thinking about Hinata, he would now have to watch out for her as he knew that his brother would get attracted and not only that but most of the members of his so called group were a bunch of perverts and was notorious for it. Naruto wasn't close to Menma at all, they never seemed to get along. Naruto always found that if he had an interest in a girl or if he liked her, Menma would make sure to disrupt it and destroy any chances of a relationship to take her himself.

"So who is the lucky girl then Naruto?" Menma asked curious.

"Not telling you bastard!" Naruto growled

"Oh...Why is that little brother?"

"I want to show her to mother first" Naruto suddenly answered him.

Menma was surprised by this comment, very surprised as his little brother maybe a sex symbol to millions of female fans world wide, but he has never been this interested before, to admit to him that he would let her meet their parents. Menma had to admit he was shocked by it.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile with Kakashi and Hinata**

Hinata was now sat beside Kakashi being driven to her work place, the silver haired manager glanced over towards Hinata who had a sort of charm that seemed to attract any sort of male towards her. Kakashi was worried he had seen the look Menma gave her and knew damn well Naruto saw it too. Tonight would be Kyubi's last performance in Konoha their last date on tour.

He knew his leading star was besotted with the woman beside him, and he wondered if it was the same on her part too?

"Hinata-chan...do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

Hinata jumped slightly at his voice that had broke her from her thoughts, she had been worried since they had left both brothers in the room, she hoped Naruto was alright, she could sense the hostility coming from him. Hearing Kakashi's voice had brought her back to reality.

"P-Pardon...Kakashi?"

"I asked if I can ask you a personal question?"

"A-Ano...I-It would depend on what you ask me?" Hinata replied nervously.

"Hinata...I really need to know this. Whatever you tell me will be strictly between us I assure you but please be honest with me" Kakashi stated calmly.

"A-Alright" She replied

"Are you in love with Naruto?" Kakashi asked her outright.

Hinata looked stunned at the masked man twiddling her fingers in her nervous habit which Kakashi noticed straight away, and couldn't help to smirk beneath his mask, as her normally pale complexion began to turn the most deepest shade of red he had ever seen.

 _"She's so cute!...So my hunch was right, she is in love with him!?'_ Kakashi thought knowing his instincts was correct.

"Y-Yes...I am...Kasashi..I always have been." She answered softly.

"Ever since he first began to sing at the small venues, before he and the band had grown more famous. I fell for him just before the band hit mainstream and since then... I-I have been in love with him. Since I met him the other big I have fallen even harder for him b-but I-I know he doesn't f-feel the same way" Hinata confided nervously.

Kakashi eyes widened he honestly thought she would see he liked her too.

' _Could these two be anymore oblivious to each others feelings?'_ He inwardly thought exasperated.

"Kakashi... May I ask you why there is such an atmosphere between both brothers? Hinata asked curious.

Kakashi was blown over how could she notice the animosity between both Naruto and Menma, and yet not notice Naruto's obvious feelings for her?

"I am not really sure Hinata-chan, Naruto hasn't really spoke to me about it. Only that he doesn't trust his brother and never wants him knowing things about him or his private life." Kakashi answered her with slight truth.

"O-Oh I see"

"This brings me to what I want to tell you Hinata I am pretty sure Naruto will talk to you about it too!"

Hinata looked puzzled at the silver haired man beside her and knew from his eyes that whatever it was it was going to be serious. She was surprised too that the blinde of her dreams would want to continue to see and talk to her still.

"Be very cautious Hinata, I will talk to Jiraiya about this as well, but it seems you may have caught the attention of Menma Namikaze. Whatever you have heard in the media I can guarantee, it is all true so never go out alone, do not meet up with clients on your own, and always have someone with you, and finally keep your phone on you at all times ok" Kakashi warned.

Hinata stared wide eyed, was that why Naruto was apprehensive? No wonder he never said too much to her.

"H-Hai"

The driver pulled up at Hinata's workplace as both Kakashi and Hinata entered the building Kakashi received a phone call from a very irritable Naruto.

"So Naruto?...How did things go with Menma?"

 _"I want Hinata protected when I'm not with her Kakashi"_

"That bad huh?"

 _"Yes...Put it this way... He is Definitely interested I think the stunt you pulled earlier did fuck all to douse his curiosity_ "

Kakashi sighed he knew this could be a problem, Naruto would certainly be worried about her now and with the last few shows coming up he didn't want there to be any serious distractions that could technically harm his performance.

"I may have to call in a favor Naruto...But he does owe me and he may agree to watch over Hinata, but your going to have to talk to her and explain to her about what's going on and also that you like her."

 _"I know and I will talk to her... it's just those perverts in the Akatsuki my brother's in... I am worried about them getting involved around Hinata"_

"Well try not to think to much on it. I am currently with her now, besides I will talk to Jiraiya and get in touch with my friend I am sure he still lives here in Konoha"

 _"Fine...Tell Hinata I will speak to her later"_

The phone call ended and Kakashi headed for Jiraiya's office insisting that Hinata came with him as this was going to be a rough couple of days ahead, he could sense it.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

A black limo finally pulled up into one of the grand hotels the driver opened the door as Menma got out and went inside many women swooned as he walked by not taking any particular interest in the surroundings as he entered a private elevator to take him to the top floor and the extremely large penthouse suite he and the other members was staying at.

Menma walked in as Kisame was sat down on the chair flicking through the channels as Sasori was ordering room service.

"So how did things go with your little brother?" Kisame asked with his devious grin

"I found something very interesting that I want followed up" Menma answered

"Oh...That's unusual for you?" Kisame stated curious.

Sasori came and sat down listening to fragments of the conversation with some interest as another member entered the room.

"Sasori did you order breakfast un" A long blonde haired man grumbled wiping sleep from his eye.

"Yes I did what about them girls you and hidan brought up last night?" Sasori replied in annoyance.

"I think Zetsu got rid of them" Deidara replied not really bothered

"Hey Sasori, do you know anyone who can gather information for me?" Menma asked

"That's unusual for you to ask...Why?" The red head replied curious.

"There is a girl I saw that I want checked out her name is Hinata Hyuga" Menma announced.

"Give me a moment I can ring my contact now but he isn't cheap"

"That's not going to be a problem now is it!" Menma stated with an arched brow.

Sasori went off to get in contact as all the other members present looked on curiously.

"So what's peaked your interest Menma?" Kisame asked also curious.

"Oh you'll see Kisame, You'll all see why I have a sudden interest in this Hyuga girl." Menma stated

"Interesting" Kisame chuckled.

"Did you see my little brother by any chance?" Another voice asked.

Menma and the others turned to see a shirtless Itachi step into the room.

"No I didn't see Sasuke...I only saw Kakashi and my brother Naruto as well as this girl I want to learn more about." Menma answered.

Itachi sighed at the dark haired Namikaze, he wondered why he was always interested in anything that Naruto liked, he had done it many times before and wondered why he would do that constantly to Naruto. Although his own relationship with his younger brother had been strained, they had made the effort to amend their bond and kept regular contact with each other.

Itachi was friends with all the members of the Akatsuki, they each got selected from their auditions he knew Kisame from high school, both of them played instruments and had many sessions in his parents basement. Menma was alos one of his good friends. Menma was a talented actor, but had wanted to cross over into the music industry, Itachi had questioned him as to why? However Menma really just wanted to persue his love for playing the guitar, and like Naruto he also had a good singing voice too.

The relationship between both brothers was similar to how he was with his own younger brother, but Menma was always looking to create a storm and somehow knew which buttons to press to get the reaction he wanted from the blonde Uzumaki. They had always had that kind of relationship, a sibling rivalry of sorts. However Menma as they got older had taken it to the extreme especially when it was anything to do with what Naruto liked.

Itachi surmised rather quickly that this girl who he wanted information on must be someone rather close to Naruto and he hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of what had occured a few years ago...

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have changed this alot from the original unlike the previous three chapters. This chapter has changed, so there is a change to the story from the original. so I hope you continue to enjoy. Again please be aware that I do not have a beta to this story but I will edit any mistakes so if you see any let me know I will edit them myself as i go along, I am only human and I may miss them unintentionally.**

 **Again thank you for the reviews and of course thank you to the readers that are following and favouriting my story I really appreciate it.**

 **I will be posting twice a week for this story mainly Monday's and Fridays as from Next week this will be the only chapter I post up this week, look out for updates on my other stories too.**

 **Till next time guys xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- More Author notes at the end of the chapter. Please be aware that this story is AU and the characters from Naruto used in my story will be OOC! This chapter may have errors in grammar and punction. I do not have a beta for this story and any mistakes or errors will be corrected when I can.**

 **Please remember this story is rated M for a reason the chapters each contain sexual elements that will consist of limes, or lemons, or both! The pairing is NaruHina!**

 **Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to the genius M. Kishimoto but this story is completely mine :-)**

 **The Superstar Falls in Love**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Timeskip...Two days later...**

The shows went like a blur to Naruto, he still couldn't get over the fact that he had performed each one so well, especially since he had other important things running through his mind. The main reason of his apparent distress has something to do with his elder brother Menma Namikaze. The other is to do with his new found feelings for a certain little minx, that had entered into his life and is always constantly on his thoughts.

Naruto sighed looking at his mobile phone checking his last messages from Kakashi, his manager and of course waiting for a text from the woman who haunts his dreams constantly Hinata Hyuga, A.K.A. 'Little Minx' but lately he has thought of her as his 'Sexy Little Vixen' that he felt personally suited her better.

The blonde usually was never a worrier, but since that morning all that had changed. His annoying and nosy elder brother Menma Namikaze, who made sure to interrupt him in every aspect of his life, had unexpectedly paid a visit to his hotel suite. Normally in that situation he would be fine, pissed but fine. However, this time it wasn't.

His manager Kakashi, had warned him ahead of time and had arrived just before Menma did. The trouble was Hinata was there after an enjoyable night spent together and also another sexual encounter earlier that morning. It was enough to satisfy his morning arousal, even though his sexy little vixen was a walking temptation. Even though Kakashi made her out to be someone else, Naruto knew deep down that Menma wasn't buying it. Not only that he knew his brother inside out, whatever he was interested in Menma had to either compete with him or take it from him.

However, this time Naruto wasn't going down without a fight.

Naruto wasn't happy and was expecting trouble, especially when his brother Menma was involved and could feel a headache coming on because of it. His brother Menma was part of a new group called The Akatsuki, he was one of the lead singers to the notorious all male group. They had quite the fan following, but their reputation wasn't all that great most of the tabloid stories turned out to be true. The many female groupies that had hounded the members, never ended well for most of them.

A lot of it was hushed up but what do you expect when the owner of Sound Corp namely Orochimaru, knows the means to get his rising stars out of trouble. Naruto had to admit he was surprised that Menma had joined, he was also surprised that Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother was also a member. Itachi was a very talented musician and he had a very good voice and was also a front man for the group besides his brother.

Although his brother was in his thoughts, the main focus was the little vixen herself. He hadn't seen her since that morning and was growing irritated because of it. How he had managed to carry on with the music rehearsals was beyond him. The other members had also noticed but hadn't commented about it to him. The blonde was grateful for that knowing that they would wait for him to seek anyone of them out and to discuss what was bothering him. He had his suspicions that Kakashi had revealed some details to them without his knowledge, but he didn't really care if they knew or not.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he was missing her presence beside him, his visions of her and their time together haunted him and he hated that he couldn't just leave and track her down. His patience was wearing thin and he hoped he wouldn't have to go through another day without seeing her. He felt like a love sick puppy but the time apart had given him more time to think upon his feelings for the sexy bluenette.

There was something about her that had instantly attracted him to her. She was beyond beautiful, and she possessed one hell of a body too. The visions of her that night wearing his tie and a black G string came to mind, that made the blonde Uzumaki let out a groan. She was driving him crazy and she wasn't even here before him. Naruto quickly felt his cock harden at the blissful memory of him pounding his thick length into her tight wet hole.

Kami what was she doing to him? Shaking his head trying to make the saucy images of his beloved little vixen disappear so he could work out what to do next. Naruto had to admit he was grateful to Kakashi who was not only his manager but a good friend too, not every manager was that helpful and willing, but through the many years Naruto has trusted him completely.

A knock on the door awoke him from his deep thoughts, again sighing out his frustration and worry. The blonde proceeded to his hotel suite door hoping it was Kakashi finally with some good news for him. Lucky for him, his manager Kakashi was stood outside ready to come in.

"Naruto, how are things with you today?"

"Couldn't be better" Naruto answered sarcastically

"Look I know your worried, and your missing Hinata, but I have spoken to Jiraiya. So I have some news for you."

"What News?"

"Well I told Jiraya a few things on what happened, his business has been really busy the past couple of days and he only needs Hinata for today. He has told me that he has granted her leave with pay until further notice"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi in confusion

"What do you mean granted leave?"

Kakashi sighed as he took a seat on one of the leather chairs opposite a confused Naruto who always kept his feelings in check but now he is like an open book much to Kakashi's slight amusement.

"Look Naruto... I spoke to Jiraiya, he agreed with me that he couldn't guarantee that he could keep tabs on her as believe it or not he is quite busy."

"..."

"So I asked Jiraiya if I could borrow Hinata's services for a while"

Kakashi watched in anticipation at what reaction his blonde haired superstar would produce once he tells him the rest. So far Naruto hasn't disappointed.

"Kakashi what do you mean by borrow her services?" The blonde growled

Kakashi eye smiled at the the blonde enjoying the glare he was receiving from him in utter amusement.

"Well...answer me Kakashi for Kami's sake!" Naruto growled.

"Ok, Ok...Now look... I asked Jiraiya if Hinata could come with us back to lightning country. Remember we have to start on your new album and I very much doubt if you will concentrate long enough to complete it being away from her that is"

Naruto was stunned looking at Kakashi in complete surprise but a slight smile appeared upon his lips much to Kakashi's amusement.

'What a woman you are Hinata-chan, to make the Naruto Uzumaki become quite entertaining quite the good improvement and its all down to you' Kakashi thought to himself.

"So when do we leave for lightning country?"

"Tomorrow night we need to go straight to the airport for our private flight to lightning country, so after the last show tonight you will have most of the day to recover until we leave for the airport" Kakashi informed him.

"What does Hinata think of all this?" Naruto finally asked in a apprehensive tone.

"She seems quite excited to be with you longer. She has agreed to take photo's of you and the band when is session as a sort of photo biography and her portfolio. Besides Naruto...I think you should tell her, now that you have ample enough time to do so"

"Tell her what?" Naruto replied in a confused tone and raised eyebrow.

"For kami's sake Naruto, confess to her. Tell the girl you like her" Kakashi stated to the stunned blonde

Naruto was now begging to develope a deepening blush upon his cheeks much to the amusement of Kakashi who still can't get over the change of this once emotionless star.

"W-What if she doesn't feel the same though?"

Now Kakashi who had stood up to stretch his legs nearly fell to the floor in shock. Did he just hear right? Something foreign had just come out of Naruto's mouth?

"Are you serious in what you just said?" Kakashi asked shocked.

Naruto looked upon Kakashi confused

"That wasn't an answer?"

"Jeez Naruto you must be really oblivious of course she likes you. Even Jiraiya and myself can see that both of you are mad for one another so confess to her already" Kakashi exclained

Naruto looked on wide eyed 'Hinata likes me too!?' he thought to himself...

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile elsewhere...**

The large penthouse suite was unusually quiet, the large living room was filled with each member as they had all gathered for a meeting with their manager. Kabuto Yakushi was their manager he was currently giving them a list of their schedules for the week ahead, after about half an hour he had finished much to each members relief.

Their schedule was quite busy this coming week, they had a couple of interviews being lined up as well as some practice sessions to attend. Kabuto had announced the plans to work on a new album that the producer's had planned. Their debut album 'Red Clouds' had been very successful and the owner wanted to continue on with their successes, by lining up more promotion work ahead of schedule for their upcoming second album still yet to be titled.

Each of the members dispersed to get ready for the day ahead so had a bit of free time until they had to leave for a practice session. Sasori got the attention of Menma knowing full well information about the girl Hinata would be coming his way.

"Well, what did your informant find out?" Menma asked curious

"He's sending it through now as we speak, Mitsuki is really good at gathering information. I use him all the time when I am after certain drug dealers and so forth" Sasori replied.

"I see.."

"What the fuck are you two assholes talking about?" The silver haired member named Hidan yelled.

"Information that Menma wanted on some woman seen with his brother"

"Oh?...What was the bitch like then to catch your fucking attention Menma?"

"You will find out soon enough" Replied Menma in a noted tone.

Sasori went to the fax machine grabbing the last bits of paper printed out, one of them was holding a recent picture of the so called girl, even Sasori stared wide eyed at her beauty. Walking back over to Menma he then handed him the papers and took his seat to listen to the information he was sure the Namikaze would share to the group.

Menma took the papers and glanced at them, taking in the information the informant Mitsuki had gathered, and to say he wasn't interested would be completely understated.

"Hmm...interesting little brother..it seems that this time you have finally beat me in this department" Menma muttered to himself.

"Huh?...let me see yeah" Deidara stated who was clearly interested in what got Menma was discussing with the other members.

Menma Namikaze had also had his fair share of woman, but was always easily bored. He never really got that interested they was just there to scratch his certain itch nothing more. His parents had both told him that it was because he hadn't met the certain girl yet, and to be patient as he would know as soon as she appeared. It was the same advice they gave to his brother Naruto too.

Menma laughed it off not believing their words, his parents had known each other since they were kids and his father was instantly attracted to their mother. When they was in their mid teens they both realised they cared deeply for one another and had both confessed their love and eventually got married a few years after. He could see the love his parents had for each other and always wondered whether he would be the same as them in future.

The other members had curiously glanced at the paper's clearly showing a picture of the girl in question. Seeing Menma intrigued over a particular woman, was something the members of the group was curious about, what kind of girl had him so captivated. Once they had looked at the picture each of them present could see why, the innocent looking beauty was very captivating and this was just a picture.

"That's the girl your brother is seeing un!?" The blonde haired member Deidara announced in amazement.

"It seems so...However it isn't confirmed as of yet" Menma replied

"Shit!...Your fucking brother is banging that!" Hidan screeched

"Yeah, she is a looker un" Sighed Deidara

"So you think your little brother is with this girl?" Questioned Kisame

"It looks like it, my little brother tried to pass her off as a member of staff, it was such a pitiful excuse. But it seems she's got my brother captivated and I can certainly see why by what I saw"

"What makes you say that?" Sasori asked

"Just a hunch Sasori" Menma smirked

Itachi had entered back into the room with a blank expression, seeing the other members surround Memna that made even he himself grow curious. Seeing the papers he could see a picture of a young woman, she was very beautiful and glanced at the details.

"It says here she works at a photographers...No way..., Jiraiya?!" Itachi stated in surprise

"What's wrong do you fucking know of him or something?" Questioned Hidan

"Um...yeah I do...he actually looked out for a couple of friends of mine. You all know Konan and Nagato? Well he looked after them when they were younger" Itachi informed them.

Menma had listened intently to Itachi, he had heard of a man named JIraiya, he was a famous photographer and was well known within the elemental countries. He was surprised that Hinata was working under him, he hadn't met the man in his line of work but had heard alot of good things about him and his projects.

"So you know where he works yeah?" replied Deidara excitedly.

Itachi sighed knowing where this conversation was going and nodded yes to the other members. Who had watched him intently, not liking where this was probably going to. Menma glanced at Itachi with a small smile as blue eyes clashed with dark onyx.

"Well then seeing as we are not that far away... Why don't we pay him a visit?"

Itachi sighed feeling a headache coming along but nodded his head agreeing, he did want to see the man again and ask his opinion on something that had been troubling him and was the perfect excuse to go and see him. However he knew that the others was solely going there to see the girl in person and check her out.

"Fine it would be good to catch up with him again but I'm warning you to be on your best behaviour when we go there. Jiraiya won't take any messing and I'm not falling out with the man due to your stupidity it won't bare well for our group." Itachi warned.

Everyone just nodded agreeing they would be on their best behaviour.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hinata...**

The office was quite stuffy causing Hinata to remove her white shrug cardigan revealing more of her curvy figure, especially her large breasts that was quite difficult to conceal in clothing unless it was oversized. Hinata was wearing a pale pink sundress with white ballerina pumps that matched her now removed shrug.

Hinata sighed, she couldn't really concentrate on her work at all. She had alot of things on her mind lately that had left her a few times wondering off into a daydream. The problem was the hot blonde superstar Naruto Uzumaki, she had missed him dreadfully and it was affecting her alot. Since that morning Kakashi had been kind enough to bring her to work and to talk to Jiraiya at length in his office.

Yesterday Jiraiya had called her inside and had told her that she would be taking leave from her job. Hinata was very shocked at her bosses announcement remembering that particular conversation.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Hinata felt withdrawn sitting at her desk going through the paper work and sorting through Jiraiya's schedule, he had a very busy schedule that would keep him busy for a few months at least. Jiraiya's photography work was very sought after and Hinata knew exactly why that was. Her boss had a charm and also had a particular eye, although he was esscentric as well as a womanizer, he was harmless and very kind._

 _He had took her on as an apprentice seeing the determination within her eyes to be able to persue her dream, where other photographers wouldn't. Hinata would always be grateful to him, he had helped her alot in photography. Hinata knew that Jiraiya would be off to Iwagakure for a few weeks and was making sure every thing was ready for him, Jiraiya could be forgetful sometimes._

 _"Hinata" Jiraiya's voice broke her out of her thoughts._

 _"Yes Jiraiya?"_

 _"Can I have a word with you in my office dear?"_

 _Hinata immediately stood up from her desk and walked towards her bosses office, she was curious as to why he wanted to talk to her, especially since he would usually talk to her by her desk. As Hinata entered she saw Jiraiya sat down at his desk a pile of paper work strewn upon it, which made her smile at how messy he was when it came to paperwork._

 _"Please take a seat Hinata-chan" Jiraiya stated warmly_

 _Hinata nodded taking the seat opposite from him wondering briefly what this was all about._

 _Jiraiya looked at his young and beautiful apprentice wishing he was of similar age to her but sighed inwardly knowing that he could only dream. He could tell she was confused being inside his office, and he couldn't blame her for it. He always usually spoke to her by her own desk._

 _"Hinata as you know I will be leaving for Iwagakure on business for a few weeks, so I have decided to grant you leave with pay for a while" Jiraiya announced._

 _Hinata blinked just registering what her boss was stating, why would he grant her leave?_

 _"B-But why!?...I-I mean what about Tactics 101?" Hinata asked_

 _"There is no need to worry about my business...I have called in a few favours whilst I'm away so it will be managed by Tsunade and Shizune. Don't forget Hinata I also have Shino here as well" Jiraiya explained._

 _"Isn't Shino accompanying you?" Hinata asked_

 _"No he isn't Shino has his own work to do which leaves me to discuss you"_

 _"M-Me!?"_

 _"Yes...You...Hinata since you have worked here for me you have never took a vacation, don't get me wrong you have worked really hard and have helped my business exceptionally. However, I feel that you do deserve a timeout from here and yet I know you would refuse and still attempt to work whilst I'm not around so I actually agreed to a request from Kakashi"_

 _Hinata blushed knowing how well Jiraiya knew her so well, hearing Kakashi's name being mentioned made her grow even more curious._

 _"Kakashi has asked me if you would accompany him and the music group Kyubi to lightning country" Jiraiya informed her._

 _"E-Eh!?"_

 _"So I agreed to his request...This would give you the opportunity to take in the sights, as well as get to know each of the band members, take plenty of photographs that would be beneficial to not only your portfolio but you could use your photo's of the group as their unofficial autobiographer, giving you exceptional insight to the band on and off stage." Jiraiya continued_

 _Hinata took in every word from her boss and mentor, she was very shocked by the developments. Hinata had to admit she was growing excited mainly due to being able to be with Naruto. She had been inwardly dreading when it would be the end of the Kyubi concerts. The bluenette knowing that the object of her affections would soon leave Konoha and then she wouldn't see him again. She would then get on with her life, well try to and enjoy reliving the memory daily filling herself with the fantasies of what could of been._

 _"Besides...I can see how much you love that Uzumaki boy" Jiraiya confided._

 _Hinata felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over her entirely, her entire face must of combusted into a shade of deep fiery red. Her lilac tinted eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her parted lips were taking on the impression of a fish out of water. Jiraiya burst into laughter at seeing his young apprentice gaping embarrassed like a fish it didn't suit her beautiful face but he relished teasing her like this, Hinata was certainly adorable to tease._

 _"I know you have feelings for him Hinata-chan. Heck its hard not to notice."Jiraiya informed her with a smile._

 _Hinata tried to regain her composure and get over the initial shock._

 _"Kakashi will arrange for you to be picked up later today. However, you will meet a personal friend of Kakashi's that has agreed to keep an eye on you and will accompany you all on the journey" Jiraiya continued._

 _"W-Who?"_

 _"The man is Maito Guy, be warned he maybe a little eccentric but he is an exceptional man who is very honour bound and tough to boot. He has been asked by Kakashi to be your personal body gaurd." Jiraiya explained further then waving her off deciding not to explain more details to her._

 _Hinata blinked and blushed hearing his words as well as seeing him wave her dismissal knowing that Jiraiya had already made his decision on the matter and left no room for further argument on the subject. So obeyed and left his office too busy thinking in her thoughts on the subject, as she returned to her desk and the paperwork she had upon it._

 ** _Flashback..._**

Hinata once more sighed as she shuffled the paperwork in her hands trying to not think on the blonde that was haunting her thoughts every day. She was missing him like crazy since that morning when she had left with Kakashi who had brought her back here. Hinata found that she was yearning for Naruto and cursed herself inwardly at doing so. Although she had fallen even more in love with him, that didn't mean that he himself had fallen in love with her? Hinata was just grateful that she could spend a little more time with him,to her that was a wish that had been granted.

 **oOoOo**

Jiraiya himself who had took a brief break from his piles of paperwork organising everything before he headed off on his journey to Iwagakure. Had stepped out if his office and immediately glanced at the bluenette who was attempting to shuffle paperwork. However, it was clear to see that her mind was dazed and frankly he couldn't blame the girl. A lot had gone on these past couple of days and thanks to Kakashi's idea he knew the girl he thought highly of wouldn't be in any danger whilst he was away.

His thoughts was drifted back to yesterdays turn of events the talk between himself and Kakashi and with Hinata herself back at her own desk acting unusual.

 _ **Flashback**_...

 _Kakashi took a seat opposite Jiraiya's desk that he was currently sat behind, still filing the piles of paper work. He had to arrange his notes for the scheduled photo shoot in Iwagakure. After a few minutes Jiraiya looked up from the paper work and took notice of the sombre mood on the silver haired man before him and placed his pen down having now given him his complete attention._

 _"What's wrong Kakashi?"_

 _Kakashi remained silent instead of immediately responding. Jiraiya was puzzled as to why the atmosphere seemed tense._

 _"Jiraiya...I feel we will need your help, especially Hinata-chan out there"_

 _"Why?...What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked concerned_

 _"Jiraiya, tell me...How well do you know the group called Akatsuki?"_

 _As soon as Kakashi mentioned the name of the group Jiraiya's eyes widened in disbelief hoping it wasn't going to be bad but knowing Hinata was involved he was no longer certain._

 _"Yes, actually I do know a fair bit about them...Well mainly about the company they are under and the owner. Why do you ask?"_

 _"It seems we may have encountered problems Jiraiya" Kakashi stated seriously_

 _"Go on...I'm listening Kakashi?"_

 _Kakashi told Jiraiya everything that happened earlier to a very quiet and attentive Jiraiya. He explained everything regarding Menma Namikaze and Naruto's history as well as the tabloids regarding the Akatsuki group that was mainly speculation but Kakashi thought otherwise._

 _"Are you certain he noticed...Naruto's brother Menma... I mean?"_

 _Kakashi sighed running a hand through his unruly silver hair that defied gravity by falling to one side his one visible eye was serious._

 _"I'm afraid Menma isn't that gullible. Jiraiya. However, can I make a suggestion?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I think it would be in Hinata-chan's best interest if she comes with us to lightning country until at least this all blows over...I am also going to contact Maito Guy to be beside her at times when we wont be"_

 _"Maito Guy!?...Are you sure?"_

 _Kakashi nodded._

 _Mailto Guy was known to both men more so Kakashi seeing as they had grown up with each other due to being of similar age. Guy was esscentric but a kind hearted man that trained himself daily through exceptional and extreme methods. His rigourous training had made him exceptionally fit and he had been asked many times by film makers to be a stuntman. He had agreed to do so choosing which films to do settling to step out from the stuntman buisness and had set up a dojo within Konoha ironically named 'Flame of Youth'._

 _Jiraiya rubbed his chin contemplating Kakashi's suggestion amongst any other ones. Jiraiya knew that Orochimaru was now the owner to Sound Corp. He was a man who dealt alot in underground and black market deals a lot. Jiraiya was surprised that the man had even decided to set up a music and entertainment buisness. Jiraiya wouldn't trust the man and was surprised that Minato's eldest was signed to the man's record label._

 _Orochimaru was a man that you didn't want to meddle with, he was sure even Kakashi would know this. Finding out about all this couldn't have come at a worse time. The upcoming work he had coming up would keep him extremely busy and away from the business in general, he was fully booked. He was certain that he and his business could manage without Hinata, but he couldn't guarantee her safety much to his inner dismay. However with Guy being beside Hinata at times when Kakashi and the band could not seemed to comfort him more._

 _"I see your logic Kakashi...How has Hinata-chan react to your suggestion?"_

 _"Well...I um...haven't revealed that to her yet, I was hoping you would do that for me while I arrange everything in hand for the group's departure to include her." Kakashi explained_

 _Jiraiya sighed and nodded his agreement to the suggestion._

 _"Very well I will tell her later this afternoon, besides she hasn't had time off since she started here in tactics 101. I feel she is overdue a holiday with pay of course." Jiraiya stated_

 _"Very well then Kakashi, as from tonight I leave my adorable Hinata-chan in your hands as well as Naruto's please look after her"_

 _"Of course we will" Kakashi replied seriously to Jiraiya putting the elder man at ease._

 _Jiraiya nodded and gave Kakashi a smile seeing the younger man had stood up ready to head back._

 _"Thank you Jiraiya" Kakashi stated_

 _"Thank you too Kakashi" Jiraiya replied opening his office door._

 _"Hinata-chan... Can you get the files out on my next client also see to my schedule and contact Tsunade for me, I know she works part time at the hospital but I really need to speak with her urgently"_

 _"Sure Jiraiya" Hinata answered._

 _Jiraiya and Kakashi watched the blue haired beauty get to work, Jiraiya nodded to him a silent agreement between the two men that everything had been agreed and settled. Kakashi waved and left leaving Jiraiya to watch him disappear into the rental car and head off back to the hotel he assumed. The elder male then headed back into his office groaning at the paperwork littering his desk as he made arrangements and favours owed that he was now going to call in._

 ** _Flashback Ends..._**

Jiraiya broke from his thoughts knowing that he had accomplished a few things in such a short space of time. He had told Hinata she was on leave and would be accompanying Kakashi and themusic band Kyubi to Lightning country. He had also managed to get Tsunade to look after his buisness and see over any work prospects calling in on a huge favour that she owed him anyway. Also he was relievedto find out that Shizune had some fantastic secretarial skills so would be an ideal replacement for Hinata until she would be able to return.

He had also contacted Shino who was currently on a job within the outskirts of Konoha, taking pictures of the wildlife there mainly the insect kind. Shino would be able to help Shizune in areas she may not be sure of as well as a new promising photographer he had been in talks with to join his studio a girl named Fu that was from Takigakure. He had already given his decision to her, deciding to accept her and offered her a job working within his business. She was overjoyed and he would be meeting her in Iwagakure where he would let her accompany him there and access her work first hand whilst he worked as well.

He hadn't yet notified Shino nor Hinata yet but decided he would do so upon his return with Fu as well, the young woman would be a great asset to his buisness and team so he looked forward to the future of his company. He knew while he was away it would be in good hands.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata wondered how she would face Naruto again later today? Apparently Kakashi and a friend of his was coming by to pick her up and take her to her home to pack some clothes for her journey. Looking at the computer screen she just couldn't concentrate on her current tasks which was slightly unusual for Hinata, she always accomplished her work thoroughly.

Shino came in from his job after having a late lunch and could see his usually perfectionist work colleague sighing whilst staring into space.

"Anything troubling you Hina?" Shino asked genuinely concerned

Hinata looked up startled at the young man who she enjoyed working with. Shino, was great at photography his pictures was just as good as Jiraiya's they worked well together he was quiet, thoughtful, and serious who mostly loved taking pictures of his other hobby insects. He loved them with such passion and always told Hinata stories of what he had learned about them throughout the years even traveling on his holidays or in his spare time to take photographs to submit in wildlife magazines and so forth.

"Oh Shino...N-No I'm fine really I am...I-I was just thinking about something I have to do later that's all" Hinata assured him.

Shino nodded his head but deep down knew that wasn't the case he had known Hinata for sometime and lately he had noticed she had been really happy so this demeanor of hers concerned him slightly but didn't want to pry.

"Alright...But remember Hina, I am always in hand if you need me to talk to" Shino assured the bluenette.

"S-Shino?...T-Thank you " Hinata whispered blushing slightly feeling touched.

Shino smiled as he carried on walking past the reception area down to one of the dark rooms to print some photographs he took earlier. Hinata smiled softly as she directed her mind back to her job making sure she accomplished Jiraiya's schedule first before she left.

The doors at the front opened as a strange looking man entered the building Hinata stared wide eyed at the mans attire, which was a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers he had a black bowl cut and shining white teeth that seemed to sparkle when he smiled.

"Um...C-Can I-I help you sir?" Hinata asked still in shock and awe at the mans attire.

The man excitedly ran up to Hinata grasping her hand with both of his surprising her greatly.

"Yosh...Why thank you my young lady I see the flames of your youth are burning quite brightly" He replied happily

Hinata was very confused at what was going on and was still in shock at what was happening that she failed to notice Jiraiya had come out of his office after receiving a sudden phone call from Kakashi, alerting him to the fact that Maito Guy was heading his way.

"Guy...I see you have met Hinata-chan already" Jiraiya stated calmly.

Guy looked at Jiraiya bowing his head in respect to both Jiraiya and Hinata who was still utterly speechless.

"Jiraiya..its an honor to see you again" Guy expressed loudly

"Same to you Guy...I still see you haven't changed your preferences of clothing?" Jiraiya asked trying to hide his chuckle.

"Hahaha... You know me Jiraiya, the flames of my youth is still burning as strong as before and I find these clothes comfortable to wear especially when I train" He happily stated with his thumb out in an ok gesture.

"I..see...well I suppose you spoke to Kakashi then?"

"I have...So this is the beautiful Hinata-chan. a pleasure to meet you my lady"

"H-Hello G-Guy" Hinata replied very embarrassed and still in complete shock

"Will you be travelling as well?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes I will be travelling also. Kakashi has asked me to keep Hinata-chan here company until he picks us up which won't be to long away"

"That's good thank you Guy for accepting the job"

"its my pleasure Jiraiya" Guy stated with a bright smile.

"And what about your dojo while your away?" Jiraiya asked curious.

"Oh yes...My dojo will be fine...My apprentice Rock Lee will take over for me he is my student after all."

"I see" Jiraiya answered.

Hinata realised that this man named Maito guy was the one Kakashi told her about earlier feeling some relief that there was someone with her finally. Hinata for some reason felt as if she was being watched especially during lunch and it made her feel very uneasy to say the least.

 **oOoOo**

The next couple of hours flew by until three figures suddenly entered the building slowly approaching her desk. Hinata noticing that Guy was in the office with Jiraiya, looked up and immediately noticed it was Menma Namikaze, Naruto's brother. He looked exactly the same as she remembered, he was stood in front of her desk his deep blue eyes staring at her intently. He was with three other guys that somehow she had seen them somewhere before. Suddenly she remembered that he was in the group Akatsuki and then realised that he was with some of the other members of the band.

One of them she recognised as Itachi Uchiha, the elder brother to Sasuke which she thought it was ironic that both older brothers of Sasuke and Naruto were in the Akatsuki. He seemed very similar to Sasuke only obviously older, he had the same dark onyx eyes as the younger Uchiha apart from the long pronounced tear-troughs. His hair was jet-black that was pulled into a low ponytail and his face was framed with a centre-parted bangs tgat extended to his chin. His overall appearence is very similar to Sasuke's. Even more like his brother Sasuke, he was definitely handsome and Hinata could see why the females became infatuated with him.

The other was a blonde haired man who she could remember was named Deidara, she had read in an article somewhere that he had a love of art sculptures made of clay and would create small sculptures in his spare time. Deidara had slanted blue eyes and very long blonde hair, which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely past his shoulders. The bang hanging over his left eye concealed it completely from view, he was also quite handsome and she noticed some distinctive tattoos upin his inside palms that looked like mouths with tongues.

The other person was shorter than the others around him, he had wide greyish Brown eyes and short mousey red hair, he had a sort of hazy, dreamy look to his appearence but again she considered him just as handsome as his band mates beside him.

Each of them had their eyes upon her looking her over intently, which had her inwardly in edge but she remained calm but deep down she felt apprehensive. So Kakashi was spot on he didn't believe their charade would work against Menma. It seems she had caught the Namikazes interest and windered what it was he wanted.

"C-Can I help you?" Hinata asked nervously cursing herself mentally for stuttering

"Why yes you can...You see we are after an exceptional photographer to do a photoshoot of the Akatsuki we have Bern organising. Tactics 101 is one of the best professional photographers in this line of buisness. We would be honoured very much if you and your boss Jiraiya would honour us by taking the photographs." replied Menma with a smile

"Oh well you would have to discuss that with Jiraiya himself I am afraid" Hinata replied politely, who had now regained her composure stared into Menma's eyes assuring him that she wasn't affected by him.

The other members watched this encounter feeling slightly amused seeing the girl up close her beauty was indeed bewitching seeing her not falling for Menma's charm surprised them. All except Menma himself obviously the girl was well aware of him through Naruto and Kakashi much to his growing annoyance. Itachi assumed the same and couldn't help but to show a small smile liking the bluenette so far.

Each of the band members present felt it was refreshing to be in her presence and not act like all the other girls tgey meet even if it was buisness or just meeting fans tgat screamed, stuttered or fainted in their presence. The other was hunger in their eyes that held unbridled lust within them which was usually a major turn off for a few if tgem so seeing her unaffected by them as a group or individually was very refreshing and pleasent.

"Well where is your boss Jiraiya? My friend Itachi here used to know him quite well so we decided to visit him" Menma stated calmly.

"I will see if he is available for you" Hinata replied.

Within a few seconds the door to the office opened as Guy along with Jiraiya approached Hinata looking at the three members of Akatsuki with serious faces.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Jiraiya asked them.

"We was wondering if you and your lovely assistant here would like to assist us in an up and coming photo shoot? we would be honoured if Jiraiya himself would do the shoot for us" Menma asked

"I am very sorry to turn you down gentlemen but myself and my assistant here are fully booked for 12 months straight at least so we can't help you I'm afraid but I can recommend some other great photographers to assist you? They also have some really good assistants too" Jiraiya replied with a smirk

"Oh that is a shame Jiraiya but obviously that can't be helped" Menma stated clearly not happy

"Its nice to see you Itachi how is everyone? also have you seen Konan and Nagato lately?" Jiraiya asked him.

Itachi who was slightly startled by Jiraiya's tone of voice bowed his head in greeting to the elder man noticing that Jiraiya had ignored Menma completely.

"They are all fine Jiraiya"

"Good...Look out for them for me and send my regards, especially Konan you know how much she cares about her friends"

Itachi looked on in surprise as he slowly nodded his head in agreement at the older man. Jiraiya instructed Hinata to help Shino, watching his young assistant leave the reception room relief evident on her face watching the eyes of at least Menma and the other two members that followed her with their eyes much to his annoyance and anger.

'Kakashi was right about this bastard..and this is Naruto's brother, and Minato's eldest?' Jiraiya thought to himself.

Menma watched as his target disappeared from view noticing the look of anger in the old mans eyes.

'Shit Naruto must really like her to have gone this far!' Menma thought to himself.

A hand on his arm broke his trance noticing Sasori had decided to make a retreat for now feeling the tense atmosphere that was being directed mainly towards Menma than they themselves.

"Come on Menma, we had better get going seeming as Jiraiya can't fit us in we will look elsewhere" Sasori stated.

Menma nodded his head in agreement bowing his head slightly still feeling anger building up inside him he was determined to get that girl one way or another why should his baby brother have her when she needed someone like him?

All three men quickly departed the building much to the relief of Jiraiya and Guy who was watching from the sidelines the entire time. Itachi sighed seeing the situation and bowed his head his gaze apologetic towards the elder man and followed his band mates out of the building.

"Guy contact Kakashi tell him to get his ass here now I want Hinata to leave right now"

"Hai..Jiraiya"

 **oOoOo**

Thirty minutes later Kakashi arrived with a very agitated Naruto Uzumaki, who remained inside the car whilst Kakashi headed inside the building. Naruto was fuming that his brother dared visit her in her work place and wasn't happy with the news but not at all surprised by it. It was a few agonisingly long minutes until he noticed that Kakashi had appeared with a man wearing mainly the colour green that had his eyebrow raised to his hairline, and then the blue haired beauty his sexy little vixen, that had his heart immediately pounding.

Hinata was immediately shocked to find a familiar scent grace her nostrils the smell of her idol Naruto Uzumaki the man she was so in love with was there beside her in the car. Hinata felt relief flood her knowing she was completely safe with him by her side. She could feel his gaze upon her as she tried to regain her composure as Kakashi started the car and headed off with the directions to Hinata's apartment to gather her items she had packed.

The short journey was silent between tgem apart from Guy talking to Kakashi regarding rivals or something along those lines. Hinata was currently in a daze knowing that the man she loves dearly was beside her. The car stopped as Kakashi turned towards her about to speak.

"Well we are hear Hinata-chan I need to go with Guy to his place so he can collect his belongings so make sure you are ready when we return" Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

Hinata nodded and proceeded to get out of the car relishing the cool air brushing against her flustered cheeks, the sound of the opposite door opening made her turn her head.

"Don't worry Kakashi we will be ready when you return I will remain with her so take your time" Naruto stated calmly leaving no room to protest.

"Very well see you both soon" Kakashi stated as the door closed and the car drove away.

Hinata headed to her apartment going up the steel steps hearing Naruto's steps following closely behind her, she felt her nerves grow steadily within her but felt immensely relieved at seeing the blonde again after being apart from him. Hinata fished her keys from her handbag and unlocked her apartment door heading inside. The blonde singer followed in behind her and closed the door tight.

He glanced at the small yet quaint home his little vixen lived in and found it quite pleasent, it felt calm and cozy filled with her scent that he couldn't get enough of afternot smelling it for so long.

"I-I'm just going to get my belongings I packed last night" He heard her say as he watched her disappear into her bedroom he assumed.

Naruto let a smirk grace his lips and immediately followed her inside and was surprised to see her room filled with posters of himself on the walls. His smirk grew into a wide grin as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist hearing her squeak.

"N-Naruto-kun!?"

"Hinata...a-are you ok?...He didn't do anything to you did he?" Naruto whispered into her ear feeling her body shiver

Hinata looked to the side staring into Naruto's blue eyes that were now staring into her lilac ones as she grabbed his arms with her hands smiling at him assuring him that she was safe, now that he was with her.

"N-Naruto-kun...He didn't do anything...Guy and Jiraiya was with me honest" Hinata reassured him.

Naruto looked so relieved left in loose his arms and then grabbing Hinata again pulling her into a tight embrace his strong well toned arms wrapping around her body as she fit perfectly against him. Hinata felt shocked and overwhelmed with emotion at the love of her life holding her tightly in his arms.

'Could I be dreaming?...Does Naruto-kun like me too?' She silently prayed that it was it would be a dream come true if it was.

Naruto held her tightly the feel of her body was effecting his manhood greatly, the feel of her body against his own sent jolts of electricity through his body feeling himself getting hotter, drowning in her familiar scent of vanilla that aroused him even more, especially when he could feel her hardened nipples upon his hard chest knowing she was feeling aroused as well.

Hinata blushed crimson the feel of something hard touching her waist knowing that the hot blonde Kyubi prince Naruto Uzumaki was horny and she was feeling horny herself

'Naruto-kun what are you doing to me' she silently thought knowing her body was betraying her every step of the way.

Hinata moved her hands down to Naruto's belt undoing it then pulling his zipper down. Naruto watched her hungrily wanting nothing but to push her against the wall and fuck her like mad. Feeling her warm hands reach inside and grab his cock made his body tremble as he groaned closing his eyes to the immense pleasure he was feeling her slender fingers grabbing his thickness moving in an up and down movement kissing his neck as she did so.

"Fuck...Hinata...so...fucking...good...Shit!"

"You like that N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata purred against his ear making him shiver

Hinata could feel herself getting even bolder lovingly the feeling of completely dominating him this time loving the feel of his trembling body due to her advances upon his god like body. No longer did she need to imagine this gorgeous blonde that was currently upon her walls in various different poses. She had the real thing right in front of her that she could feel with her own two hands that was better than any imagined fantasy.

"Do you want me?" Hinata whispered

Naruto moaned against her ear nodding in agreement as she pulled him to her soft bed, practically ripping their clothes off their bodies staring at each other passionately licking their dried up lips for the immense pleasure they was about to receive from each other.

"You ready my little vixen?" Naruto softly asked yielding a strained moan at the end

"Yes...I want you Naruto please take me" She pleaded not registering her new nickname.

Hinata straddled him never removing her eyes from his, Naruto moved his hand to her womanhood groaning when he felt her already dripping with wetness wanting to bury himself inside her delicious depths. Hinata couldn't hold on anymore and aligned her wet opening against his cock that was already dripping with pre-cum, slowly going down on him feeling his hardened shaft penetrate her inner walls stretching them out the deeper it went. Hinata moaned in pure pleasure feeling his head kiss her womb knowing he was inside her deeply.

Naruto couldn't believe how wet she was the heat and tightness she possessed nearly made him release his climax she felt so fucking good especially when her juices flowed onto his pelvic region. Naruto felt the tip of his cock reach the very bottom of her producing such delicious sensations on his sensitive tip he had to bite his lip from such immense pleasure he was feeling.

Hinata moved slowly against him it was heaven they both felt such pleasure they couldn't contain their moans any longer as their pace began to go faster. Naruto grabbed one of her large breasts, that was bouncing teasingly in front of him. He couldn't help but to leave a trail of hot blazing kisses around the creamy fleshy globe relishing the way her sweet lips parted and let out a seductively sexy moan.

Taking her straining hard nipple in between his lips, sucking it with his mouth whilst twirling his tongue around her sensitive bud made her pussy walls clench against his cock tightly.

"Fuck Hinata...your gripping me so tightly...Shit it feels fucking amazing"

"Ohhh Naruto-kun...your so b-big!" She moaned making Naruto smirk at the compliment.

"You...shouldn't be so fucking sexy then" Naruto replied.

Naruto thrusted his hips into her deeply causing Hinata to scream in pleasure, the blonde began to groan feeling her inner walls pulsate against his cock knowing she was going to climax at any moment. Grabbing her face towards his he claimed her parted lips seeking her tongue hungrily with his own kissing passionately as she moaned into his mouth.

Hinata could feel the coil inside her about to burst every time his cock kissed her womb he hit her pleasure spot each and every time sending delicious sensations inside her driving her wild. Again he touched her certain spot hearing her moan so seductively made him grow even bigger within her as he broke the kiss staring at her aroused and flushed face before him.

"Shit Hina your so fucking sexy"

"Ahhh...N-Naruutoo...I-I...I'm...going...to...Ahhhhhhhhh"

"Fuck...Oh...Yes..Baby...Cum...Cum for me...unghhh"

Both of them reached their climaxes, as their juices mixed together both heavily panting after their passionate lovemaking Naruto stroked her long midnight blue hair with his fingers enjoying the beauty against him.

"Hinata...I-I...really like you" He whispered into her ear tenderly.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile...**

The Hotel room swung open revealing four members entering inside, one of them clearly still very angry, which was very unusual for the usually calm Menma Namikaze.

"What's fucking got you so uptight?"

Menma glared daggers at Hidan who just smirked at the reaction, he had finally got from his dark haired band mate. Kisame and Zetsu looked on as Kakuzu was counting his money whilst sat at the table. Sasori approached Menma trying to calm him down.

"Fuck this shit what happened to the fucking bitch you was getting"

Menma flipped grabbing Hidan by his throat as his normal blue eyes flickered red staring fiercely into Hidan's purple ones.

"Shut your fucking mouth Hidan before I do it permanently!" Menma sneered

Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi tried to restrain the out of control Menma not noticing that their manager Kabuto had arrived along with the owner Orochimaru himself. They had just entered the room surprise was clearly visable on his pale face especially at seeing the most reserved member of the group losing control of his temper.

"Will sssomeone tell me what the hell isss going on here?" He demanded

All the members turned to look at their manager and the scene that was before them Hidan was now released his blue face was slowly going back to normal as he sucked in air like no tomorrow.

"Menma you fucking cocksucker" Hidan shouted in a hoarse voice.

Menma ignored him whilst staring at his dark haired manager who was still trying to find out what was going on

"Well I'm waiting?!"

Menma was deep in thought still very angry at what happened earlier and the complete dismissal by the photographer Jiraiya. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists he stormed off out of the room, slamming the door behind him leaving the others to explain what had occurred.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and also to those following and adding this story to their favourites. I will post each chapter once a week instead of twice a week. I will post every Monday for this story thanks for reading so far!**

 **Till next time guys xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :- This is a re-write of an old story of the same title that I had written two years ago. This story is different from the original as in pairings and with more added content with changes to original. Please be aware that I do not have a beta for this story, so there will be errors in grammar and punctuation.**

 **This story is Rated M for a reason...**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters from the Naruto series belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _"Hinata...I-I...like you..." Naruto whispered the words into Hinata's ear._

 _Hinata's eyes widened in complete surprise as the man of her dreams, had just spoke some words that she herself didn't think she would ever hear him say to her._

 _He liked her!?_

 _Hinata was surprised and wondered if she was indeed imagining it, she had always hoped to hear the words 'I love you' but to hear him say 'I like you' was a start in the right direction. She hoped that what she did just hear was real, more than anything in this world. But...was it just her imagination? Was it just a dream?_

 _'Please oh please don't let it be!' Hinata inwardly prayed._

 _Never had Hinata wanted something so much in her life, and she was currently laying on top of him. The world around them didn't matter, it was just them in her room filled with posters that coveted her bedroom walls, all of them of him. Naruto Uzumaki, lead singer to the famous pop group Kyubi. The real thing was better than the poster and he was indeed real beneath her._

 _Hinata looked down at her blonde haired prince who was now looking intently into her own lilac tinted eyes, a deep pink blush dusted each of his cheeks. That had made her heart beat furiously within her that she thought she could faint._

 _"S-Say t-that again.." Hinata whispered_

 _Naruto looked deeply into her eyes that held nothing but longing, longing to hear those sweet whispered words she had just heard. Naruto took a deep breath still not removing his eyes from hers, smiling softly at his shocked sexy vixen._

 _"I...like..you..Hinata" Naruto Uzumaki said softly with a blush still present upon his cheeks._

 _Hinata felt her eyes water, tears began to fall down each of her cheeks, a beautiful happy smile graced her slightly red swollen lips. To Naruto, who was slightly worried she would be annoyed with his sudden confession couldn't help but find her completely stunning and his cock began to grow hard in perfect agreement,as he watched in her awe._

 _"Ohh Naruto...I-I..like you too, I...have always liked you" Hinata replied._

 _Naruto couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe, that he hadn't noticed this before until now. Looking at her now he could clearly tell that her eyes held nothing but love for him, and for the first time in a long time, he felt genuinely happy, contented and at peace. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer for a deep passionate kiss that was filled with such passion that it sent both of their bodies ablaze on fire._

 _Their tongues worked and danced, caressing the soft muscles of their mouths, their breathing grew heavy entering into breathless pants. Each of their eyes were clearly hooded in lust as they broke away from their kiss just looking at each other as if they had been awoken from a spell and was seeing each other properly for the first time._

 _Even though they had only just had sex, their bodies couldn't deny the fact that they both yearned for more knowing that their feelings to one another we're the same. The primal need for one another to consummate their relationship by joining their bodies together once again was top priority for them. Both Naruto and his sexy little vixen needed each other and couldn't wait any longer giving in to their carnal desires._

 _Naruto couldn't take no more and with a surge of energy had pushed Hinata down as he hovered above her. Taking one of her large breasts into his hands he gently tweaked her hardened nipple loving the moan escaping her lips._

 _"You like that baby?" Naruto asked in a sexy whisper._

 _"Oh...Yes...Yes... I-I do"_

 _Naruto smiled seductively at her honest answer, trailing his hands lower towards the place he wants to enter most. Feeling her wet slit with his fingers, which now was dripping with their juices still present within her. He entered his two fingers deep inside her watching as she arched her back in delight at the most welcomed intrusion. The blonde tried to fight back a moan everything about this woman drove him crazy with desire._

 _Hinata looked into his eyes grabbing his throbbing cock within her delicate hand pumping him gently matching the pace of his delightful thick fingers deeply penetrating within her, feeling herself about to overflow with her release she needed him so badly in all the times they had had sex she never needed him as much as she did now._

 _"Ohhh...Naruto...P-Please...Fuck me...Fuck..me now." Hinata demanded._

 _Naruto smirked at her words, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer. He needed her just as much as she obviously needed him. Getting into position he removed his fingers from within her, aligning the very tip of his cock between her soaked folds. With one powerful thrust he was completely inside her groaning at the amazing feeling of being inside her once more. Naruto felt his heart beat faster, he liked her so much, that he was unsure if this was in fact love? His parents had described in great detail to his brother and himself but Naruto was unsure if this was love he was feeling._

 _He did know that he really liked her and he would fight tooth and nail to keep her by his side now and forever. So maybe this what he was feeling was indeed love. It felt so new and so wonderful that he really hoped it was love and although he had told her he liked her had decided to see how it goes before he revealed that he was in love with her._

 _Hinata moaned in pleasure feeling him reach the most deepest and intimate part of her once more, she felt so complete loving his hard toned body brush up against hers, moving her hands along every contour of defined muscle loving the feel of his hot warm body knowing it was hers and hers alone._

 _"M-More..Please...M-More...Naruto" Hinata pleaded._

 _Naruto couldn't help but to obey the command of his sexy vixen, and quickened the pace feeling her insides tremble and clench around his hardened length completely moaning his lungs out at the hot wetness around his pulsating cock._

 _"Shit!...Hinata...your so fucking hot and wet...your sucking me in not letting me go!"_

 _"Ohhh Naruuuutttooooo..."_

 _Naruto stared wide eyed as he felt Hinata's inner walls tightened around his thick shaft feeling her dripping essence coat his cock with her juices knowing she had just climaxed. Watching her body tremble and her face contort in pleasure made him lose all reality as he began to pump his length in and out of her faster and harder._

 _Hinata felt her climax release, her body trembled in delight at the fantastic feeling she had just experienced but knew she was now overly sensitive. Looking up at her blonde haired Prince his eyes wide with surprise had just made her heart race even faster as he began to move faster and harder within her._

 _" Ohhhh...Ohhhhhh...Naruto"_

 _"Hina...Shit...your...so..fucking...good"_

 _Naruto could feel her insides twitch against his pulsating member his tip felt so sensitive kissing her womb with each penetration. Sucking on her large creamy bouncing breasts licking her nipple with his hot tongue gently nibbling with his teeth made her scream in delight they both didn't care where they was, what they was doing even if the the entire population itself was watching. To them it was only them in the throes of passion that they both desperately needed and so desperately wanted._

 _Naruto could feel his own climax approaching each thrust against her sensitive tight walls driving him near the edge of ecstasy, grunting after one final thrust. Each lustful moan that escaped her lips, the sounds of her wetness with each movement of their bodies, his climax released as he spilled his hot seed deep inside. Her pussy milked his manhood dry of his creamy essence._

 _Both of them exhausted and now heavily panting as their bodies still trembled from the pleasure they had both experienced, taking comfort that both of them was content with each other, signalling that this was the first of many more to come._

 _A bang on the door startled them back to reality as both of them turned crimson realising where they was exactly._

 _"Um...Naruto...Hinata-chan...if you are um... finished we are ready to leave now" Kakashi mumbled on the other side of the locked door._

 _"Fine...we won't be long Kakashi" replied Naruto slightly embarrassed._

 _'I wonder how much he heard?' he thought to himself._

 _Both Naruto and Hinata had quickly gathered their discarded clothing, then dressed themselves in their clothes. Hinata gathered her suitcase and large bag, finally stepping out of her apartment after making sure everything was switched off. She would need to make sure her rent was paid to her landlord on of them descending the stairs and to the parked car, where Kakashi, and Guy, awaited them._

 _Both of them had slightly tinged cheeks, knowing that Kakashi knew what they had been up to. Hinata was evidently embarrassed, whereas Naruto looked slightly annoyed with his manager who he could see was grinning pervertedly with his eyes. Guy was oblivious to what had taken place thankful to both of them._

 _"Well it's nice of you two to finally join us?" remarked Kakashi who received another glare from Naruto._

 _"Ano...s-sorry" Hinata replied sheepishly._

 _"No worries Hinata-chan ready to leave?"_

 _"Y-Yes..I am" she answered with a warm smile._

 _Kakashi nodded as he started the car and headed off leaving the block of apartments to grow smaller and isseapear into the dustance. The journey back to the hotel was mainly in silence only a few words spoken between Guy and Kakashi mainly on memories from what she coukd gather. Her heart beat grew fast feeling a warm hand hold into hers as their fingers intertwined with each others. Hinata smiled seeing the blonde of her dreams smile back at her._

 _Hinata had never felt so content as she did now._

 _ **End of flashback...**_

Once they had returned to the hotel, Naruto had quickly ushered her into his hotel suite. Then was getting ready to leave to prepare for the show ahead. Hinata watched as he got ready to head off giving him a kiss and wished him good luck for the final show. Naruto smiled and held her close telling her to wait for him to return that he wouldn't stay long after he had performed.

Guy had remained behind keeping Hinata company, which she had found pleasent getting over the initial shock of his green outfit.

Time had quickly passed that Hinata didn't realise the time when she heard the door being opened and Naruto finally stepping inside looking tired. Guy said his goodbyes, leaving both of them to themselves, Naruto smiled seeing that Hinata was there which relieved him knowing she was as he had left her.

Hinata watched as he stepoed into the bathroom asking her if she would get him something from the wardrobe for him to wear. Hinata decided to ring for room service feeling slightly hungry and knowing that he must be hungry himself and scanned the leaflet that had a food and drink menu contained within. Placing the order over the phone, Naruto stepped out wearing a towel around his waist finding his clothes neatly folded upon his made bed.

"I ordered some room service for us...I felt hungry and I'm sure you must be too." Hinata stated.

"Yeah...I am quite hungry actually" Naruto replied softly with a smile.

Naruto quickly changed into some comfortable clothes consisting of a black vest top, and orange shorts that came to above his knees. His blonde hair was slightly damp making her breath hitch by how hands one he looked and was still surprised that they both liked each other. Even though her feelings for him was far greater than liking him, she was madly in love with him.

The knock at the door signalled room service that was brought by one of the male workers that pushed the trolley inside that held the food Hinata had picked out then leaving them to themselves. Both of them grabbed a warm dinner plate each and helped themselves to the delicious looking foods that was on offer. They both ate the food in silence, both feeling quite hungry and enjoying every single bite of the food.

Naruto hadn't eaten properly since that morning when his brother had paid an unexpected visit. What with everything that was on his mind along with the rehursals to the shows and then reforming into the late night took its toll on the blonde. He didn't realise how hungry he was until the food was there looking at him.

Once they had eaten they talked until the early hours and then he watched as she headed to the bathroom. Naruto stretched and yawned feeling tired but didn't want to sleep just yet, not until he felt her safely within his arms. The feeling was strange and new to him however, he found he enjoyed feeling this way especially to had made his way to the bed lying down upon it waiting for her to emerge. The sound of the bathroom door opened making him look in that particular direction.

There she was...Hinata his sexy little vixen.

Naruto subconsciously licked his dry lips taking in the delicious sight, the bluenette had stepped out into the dimly lit room wearing a silk chemise top with matching shorts that were pale pink in colour. The silk pyjama set hugged her curves and looked exquisite against her creamy skin, that he just couldn't help but stare at the blue haired beauty that was walking towards him on the bed.

His eyes took notice of the slight tinge of pink upon her cheeks that made his heart melt at the very sight. He couldn't help but to think this woman was not only mesmerizingly beautiful but so cute and adorable too. Hinata herself felt extremely shy seeing his eyes upin her watching her intently as soon as she had stepped out of the bathroom. She couldn't help but to look at him herself, seeing him now led upon his side amongst the silky orange and black bed sheets. His elbow resting upon the matress with his hand supporting his head.

It made the butterflies in her stomach intensify as she walked slowly towards the bed, Hinata hoped that this wasn't one of those dreams she was having, where it felt so real and then wake up in disappointment finding out it was only just that, a dream. Seeing the very man she desired and loved wholeheartedly looking back at her made weak in the knees. There she saw his lips give off such a smile that was solely for her made her heart melt, especially when his spare hand was patting the mattress beside him urging her to lie down beside him.

Hinata smiled getting on to the bed and immediately feeling his arms around her pulling her body towards him, feeling his breath against her made her body shiver as he breathed her all in and relaxing himself against her.

"You smell so good" Naruto whispered

Her breath hitched as her heart rate quickened, feeling his hard body against her own relaxing herself to him, in all her life she has never felt so safe and comforted as she did now within these strong arms that held her firmly. Her eyes couldn't help but watch him drift of to sleep immediately and just contented to gaze at him in awe and wonder and how lucky she felt at seeing him like this. Hinata breathed a sigh of contentment cuddling up to him even more then finding her own eyes growing heavy and then falling into a blissful sleep.

 **oOoOo**

They had slept throughout the night within his silk sheets, enjoying the comfort of being in each others arms knowing they both felt the same for each other. The sun had filtered through making him stir and enjoying the soft warm body pressed against his. He had a really good dream that starred his little vixen and himself.

Opening his eyes slowly her beautiful vision came into focus that instantly made his lips turning to a gentle smile, everything that had happened yesterday flooded his mind and he couldn't feel happier. He watched her sleeping against him taking in the dark long eyelashes that framed her beautiful face, her long indigo hair against her pale creamy skin looked stunning to the blonde Uzumaki.

Taking his eyes away from her he sat up letting out a yawn, he had had a good night sleep, far better than the previous nights, where he took little naps. But the tension regarding his brother and his little vixen had prevented him from relaxing. The blonde stood up giving his tanned body a few stretches proceeding to order breakfast for the day ahead. They would be leaving for the airport later so he was able to relax for a few hours with Hinata at least.

Hinata herself had awoken feeling that the once warm bed had gradually gotten cooler, Naruto was already staring out of one of the large windows taking in the views as she just watched him. Moments later Hinata had moved to the bathroom getting herself changed as Naruto heard a knock at the door knowing it had to be Kakashi with breakfast.

Breakfast was the usual room service that was brought in by Kakashi, Naruto sat down looking at what was brought as Kakashi went through Naruto's schedule. Hinata had decided to take a shower while both of them talked, finally emerging later and taking a seat beside the blonde eating the food. Even though Naruto was clearly bored with listening and kept eyeing his little vixen throughout the remaining discussion.

This however hadn't gone unnoticed by his manager Kakashi who was clearly enjoying this new version of Naruto Uzumaki before him.

"Well?" Kakashi asked Naruto who immediately looked back at him.

"Well what Kakashi?" replied the blonde.

"Come on Naruto, both of you seem different my guess is that you finally confessed?"

Naruto began to slightly blush confirming his suspicions.

'Bingo!' Kakashi thought smiling behind his mask.

"Well what happened? Tell me?"

"Fine!...I confessed to Hinata-Chan that I like her and Hinata told me she liked me back too, she always has...Happy now?" Naruto replied

Kakashi eye smiled, genuinely feeling happy for his superstar knowing it was a first for Naruto to really like someone this much and Hinata was perfectly suited for him.

The only trouble now was protecting her from Menma and the members of Akatsuki, even though he was expecting interest from them he honestly didn't think it would be this soon. Menma must really be interested in her according to Jiraiya and Guy the looks he gave was entirely on Hinata and that's what worried him it was down to him to keep both his star and girlfriend safe from outside interference.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere...**

The office desk was filled with files, photographs, magazines, and coffee mugs. Menma was sat beside his manager Kabuto and opposite the owner Orochimaru. The long dark haired man who had a very pale complexion sat staring at Menma intently resting his chin on his clenched hands that was held up by his elbows that was each resting on the wooden desk.

"Ssso, what'ssss thissss favor you need from me Menma-kun?"

Menma looked into his eyes watching the slight smirk upon the owners lips. Menma didn't like the man, but knew that he was the only one he could go to for help regarding the Hyuga girl. A direct approach obviously wouldn't work that he was certain of, but he was not going to give up on the prize and let his brother have her.

In all his years of competing with his younger brother this is the first time ever that he felt truly jealous of him. The feeling was foreign to Menma, he had never had to feel jealous before it was usually his brother Naruto being jealous of him. But now he was ashamed to say he was now envious at what his little brother had, especially when it has to do with that beautiful blue haired Hyuga with delicate sparkling lilac eyes.

Orochimaru looked amused at the normally emotionless Menma Namikaze before him, knowing that he was completely in a trance thinking about something or someone definitely a woman from all accounts. Feeling slightly impatient he began to cough to break Menma out of his dream state and back to reality.

Menma heard a cough and stiffened feeling annoyed at losing his normal composure in front of his manager and this man like that. Clenching his fists on each side beneath the desk Menma looked at the man named Orochimaru with his usual carefree stare much to the older mans amusement.

"Well?"

"I...need your help in getting someone"

"And who isss thisss sssomeone?" Orochimaru replied with a smirk

Menma practically threw the filed folder towards him watching the man easily catch it within his lanky pale hands. Orochimaru opened the folder looking at each paper intently reading bits of the information that Sasiri's informant had easily found out.

"Hmmm...ssso..you are interesssted in thisss Hinata Hyuga correct?"

Menma nodded wondering if the owner would indeed help him or not. Each of the members except for Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi, seemed ready to have some fun with the Hyuga and knew that they each had his back. It was just a question of time and place to get her. A well thought up plan had to be organized and he knew Orochimaru was the man to do so.

"Very well Menma...leave thisss with me but remember when I complete thisss I want your brother in exchange"

"What do you want Naruto for?"

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt him in any way...I jussst want him and hiss band to join my record label. Jussst think my managerial ssskills having both Akatsssuki and Kyubi in my handsss the money I can make will be billionsss!" Orochimaru chuckled darkly to a stunned Menma.

"Ssso operation Hyuga will commence very sssoon, now leave me to my work" Orochimaru stated dismissing him.

Menma nodded as he left the managers office slowly returning to his bandmates still deep in thought most of it was about a dark blue haired beauty with pale lilac eyes who he was determined to mark as his and make her submit to his advances. The thought sent his cock twitching between his legs as he grumbled at having to use his hand for now to relieve the sudden tension in his would worry about the other things later regarding his parents and most of all his little brother Naruto.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Naruto and Hinata...**

The talk with Kakashi had ended just as Hinata had finished with her food. Hinata looked radiant wearing tight hugging skinny jeans of a light blue denim with a black top with the shoulder parts revealing her pale creamy skin. Her hair was up into a messy bun that suited her perfectly her bangs framed her face lovely. All Naruto could do was stare at his vivacious vixen, especially when the jeans revealed her perfectly rounded ass that he just wanted to grab with his two hands.

"Do you like what you see Naruto-kun?" Hinata teased seductively

"You know I do Hinata-chan, that's why you are such a tease to me" he replied with a smirk

"What do you mean t-tease?"

Naruto approached a very confused Hinata grabbing her hand within his moving it down lower towards his pelvic region. Hinata blushed crimson realising she could feel his hardened cock being held against its will within the confines of his sweatpants.

"That's what you do to me Hina" He whispered into her ear enjoying her slight tremble.

"I-I...Naruto.."

"Shhh..baby I know we haven't got time now. But be prepared for later ok"

Hinata stared at him slightly disappointed that they couldn't enjoy themselves now, especially seeing his bare torso with the most delicious abs she had ever seen knowing that he was hard for her just made her want him more. Naruto began to laugh knowing what was going through her head at this precise moment making Hinata come to her senses as she saw him wink at her.

"Prepare for a good pounding baby. I will take us both to heaven many times so don't expect any sleep"

Hinata smiled warmly she couldn't deny that she was excited for his touches upon her body she was now his to fully do whatever he wanted to her, she loved him that much.

 **oOoOo**

Time seemed to pass by for the couple after Kakashi had checked them out of the hotel Naruto had introduced Hinata to his band members consisting of Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, and Kiba. The five of them worked well together, but each had their own ways to relax and spend their own time chilling apart.

Each member was surprised as hell, when Naruto introduced Hinata as his girlfriend. They knew the last few days the blonde had seemed different and preoccupied as of late, they was completely puzzled as to why until now that is. Shikamaru almost choked on his drink of water when he saw Naruto smile, to him he had seen the many fake smiles that Naruto did he was equally as bad as Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke was always difficult to get smiling and was very hard to convince them, even top world class photographers who tried in vain to get both of them to smile for them failed.

But this was very different

 _'Oh my fucking Kami...Naruto Uzumaki is definitely falling in love! However I think he has already fallen!'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

Shikamaru was shocked to see the emotions within his blonde friend tgey was new to him and felt strange to see it, but seeing the girl beside him he could understand why she seemed sweet and caring and he felt she was perfect to the usually hyperactive blonde that had cut off his emotions and only showed them to his close friends. Sai was his usual self and was just analysing everything quietly like he normally does.

Kiba was completely surprised too, this was definitely unusual for his blonde friend. Naruto was considered a player so it wasn't unusual for him to see Naruto with a girl, however this was very different. Naruto never stayed with the woman after he had sated his desires. So to see Naruto with his hand grasping hers was shocking and surprising to the inuzuka.

Sasuke himself was surprised but deep down pleased. He had known Naruto for years and had always wondered when Naruto would change his ways. There was a time when there was someone that Naruto had really liked or what the raven haired band member thought inwardly at the time. However what with Naruto's brother Menma on the scene it didn't last. But now this was the first time Sasuke had seen the look Naruto was giving to this girl introduced to them as Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke could see why Naruto was attracted to her, she was very beautiful and from what he had seen so far from her, she had a gentle and kind aura to go with it. He could see clearly that she had deep feelings for the blonde, it wasn't that difficult not to miss. Kakashi had spoken privately to Sasuke the night before when he himself had sought his manager out wanting to know what was wrong with his blonde best friend.

 _ **Flashback...The Night Before...**_

 _Sasuke was growing annoyed, Naruto had been acting not like his usual annoying self the past couple of days and it worried him. He knew that something was wrong and had to admit when his blonde friend was on stage performing it was flawless but off stage Naruto was definitely troubled about something._

 _Sasuke had decided enough was enough after finishing his daily phonecall with Sakura looking forward to seeing her in Kumo where she would be flying out to meet him to spend a few days by his side. It would be a welcomed relief, Ino was also coming along with her due to their unique friendship so Sai would also be pleased to also be beside his lover._

 _Sighing Sasuke headed out of his hotel room deciding to track down either Naruto or best yet Kakashi, knowing that he would have more of an idea on the situation. It didn't take long to see Kakashi arrive with another man beside him wearing a hideously looking green outfit. Kakashi spoke briefly to the man in green who had then proceeded to walk off down the corridor._

 _"Sasuke...Was you looking for me?" Kakashi queried_

 _"I was actually...Where is the blonde dobe?" Sasuke replied._

 _"Hmm...He's busy at the moment" Kakashi answered_

 _"Alright Kakashi what the hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded_

 _Kakashi sighed and signalled him to follow him to his room that was further down the hall. Sasuke wondered what this would all be about and knew Naruto was the main reason because of it. Kakashi reached the door to his room unlocking it and letting Sasuke inside first as he closed the door behind him._

 _"Well?"_

 _Kakashi sighed as he sat down looking tired after the day he had rushing around and getting things ready for the flight tomorrow._

 _"Naruto had a run in with Menma" Kakashi began_

 _Sasuke sighed knowing how tense the relationship between both brothers were, but wondered what it was about to get Naruto on edge like he seemed to be._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Naruto has met someone...Someone that has really caught Naruto's interest this time"_

 _Sasuke looked on surprised at the comment._

 _"You mean he likes someone!?"_

 _"Yes...However I think this is more than like Sasuke" Kakashi replied_

 _Sasuke remained quiet wanting more information._

 _"The first night Naruto met someone at the club and brought her back to his hotel room, she had apparently left before he woke up but I had heard the maids whlist walking to see him. The girl turns out to be Hinata in the photographers which you had seen briefly."_

 _"I thought there was something...He wasn't interested until the man mentioned his assistants name he practically came back to life." Sasuke smirked_

 _"Yeah...Well...They have been seeing each other since but Menma had paid an unexpected visit although I did warn him but Hinata was still there and obviously saw her. I tried to make her out as an assistant but it didn't work. Menma visited her workplace today with a few band members from Akatsuki."_

 _"Wait...What!?...Was Itachi there?"_

 _"Yeah he was but it didn't seem like he was interested in Hinata at all. Due to this I asked Jiraiya if I could borrow Hinata and he has granted her leave."_

 _"Wait...Borrow Hinata what for?"_

 _"Hinata is the assistant to Jiraiya and also aspires to be a photographer, she gas by bad time off since she worked and since we will be travelling to lightning country to work on the new album.I just thought it would be a good idea for her to come along with us." Kakashi explained_

 _"More like you invited her so tgat Naruto wouldn't be too distracted!" Sasuke stated_

 _"Yes that's true but also to keep an eye in her for Naruto's sake you know what he's like and believe me Sasuke you will see what I mean when you see them together"_

 _"Hn...Whose the guy with that awful green jumpsuit anyway..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

Sasuke had broke from his thoughts, looking back at this friend and the girl beside him, he could see clearly what Kakashi had mentioned and sighed knowing that these couple of weeks would be interesting indeed. He would need to contact his elder brother and find out what was really going in with Menma Namikaze and hope that nothing bad would happen in the process, because he would make sure to prevent it at all costs.

The Kyubi's had been formed by Minato Namikaze as well as Kakashi, who could see their potential knowing that his hunches was always right. He took each member under his wing took them to a local recording room and just listened as each member played an instrument and began to sing knowing they would be popular and he was right they were.

Their first album became an instant hit selling out in most shops throughout each of the elemental nations. Soon they was hot property, the talk of the entertainment business, each nation competing to get them to perform to their fans. within 2 years they had become a worldwide hit one of the top two groups in the history of music the other being The Akatsuki.

The new songs they wold be working on would be refreshing fir the band and each of them was looking forward to it.

 **oOoOo**

The arrival at the airport was complete chaos where irate fan girls was on top of one another trying to get a glimpse of the members of Kyubi much to Naruto's and Sasuke's annoyance. Kakashi kept Hinata by his side so that he could keep her protected, especially when there was a lot of photographers talking photo's to sell to the highest bidder to the competing journalists.

Hinata herself was relieved to be in the private waiting room, Guy was by her side throughout, whilst Kakashi was on her other side. Nothing would be able to get past both men, she felt honoured that she was being well looked after Jiraiya would be relieved if he could see what was happening around her now.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Sasuke followed behind Naruto who was finally relieved to be alone and away from the prying public eyes that was the paparazzi and his loyal fans. Walking over to his little vixen that seemed oblivious to all the hype they had just gone through seeing her there was a welcome distraction that he personally couldn't wait to be alone with tonight.

The others was still shocked at how the blonde was being, they couldn't hide the smirks from their features something Kakashi had noticed right away. Straight off the bat Sasuke began to tease Naruto mainly to get a rise out of the blonde which he easily responded to, it wasn't really unusual to Kakashi, and the others deep down they was as close as brothers and genuinely cared for one another even if they poorly denied it.

"Ano...Kakashi...shouldn't we stop them?" asked Hinata obviously showing concern.

"No it's normal behavior for those two you'll get used to it" Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

Hinata smiled as she made her way over to the bickering friends which as soon as they both noticed had stopped and Naruto's expression lit up brightly to the amazement of the band. Hinata smiked up at him and rested her head upon his chest hearing his heartbeat that made her feel calm knowing this wasn't a dream, but now reality wanting nothing more to be like this forever.

Naruto on his part enjoyed having her near him, he couldn't imagine her not being by his side.

The private plane was ready for their important passengers handing over each of their passports and visa's that Hinata was surprised even Kakashi managed to get hers very quickly sorted, when she asked he just casually smiled stating that he knew a lot of people so not to worry but leave it to him.

The plane was truly first class the seats was large and comfortable Naruto pulled her over to the back of the plane sitting together holding her hand throughout handing her a glass of chilled champagne that she willingly excepted from him. They both drank the bubbly liqued enjoying the time they had together before he had to begin work on his new album.

"Naruto-kun I can't wait to come with you to the studio?" Hinata stated with excitement.

"Of course I want you with me all the time my hime" He answered in a whisper to her ear, that sent her body into jelly.

Naruto felt her body tremble smirking at the sensitivity of his little vixen, wanting nothing more than to take her now he didn't care who would be watching them in a lewd and lascivious act. However he knew his little vixen wouldn't really appreciate to be on show.

The flight time seemed to take forever when they finally touched ground in the land of lightening. The night skies greeted them as they stepped off from the plane, and was hurriedly escorted through the airport. Their luggage already collected and a limo was there already waiting that would send them all straight to their hotel.

 **oOoOo**

It was past midnight when they reached the luxurious five star hotel. Once Naruto, who still had hold of Hinata's hand had entered his room, had finally relaxed and looked forward to having his sexy vixen to himself. Hinata was overwhelmed by the luxurious furnishings the large bed this time had deep blue satin sheets that looked so soft and welcoming she instantly blushed imagining all of the sexual positions they could do up in that bed it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who tried to hide his smirk easily reading her thoughts like an open book.

"What are you thinking about Hinata?" Naruto asked seductively.

Hinata blushed ten shades of red knowing that he had an idea what was on her mind.

"Come here baby...you know I have a promise to fulfil"

Hinata slowly walked over to the blonde haired superstar, his deep blue eyes staring intently at her trembling body clearly getting aroused from her hunks obvious attention. Naruto grabbed her arm, pulling her quickly to him then moving his face towards her face. He quickly claimed her lips with his, giving her a passionate kiss that left her knees weak.

"Be warned Hina you won't be getting any sleep tonight!" Naruto huskily warned.

"I..l-look forward to it" Hinata replied back.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere**...

Orochimaru has been in his office most of the day going through the file that Menma gave him looking through details of the girl named Hinata Hyuga. The girl herself was an enigma, but he had found out that she was once the Heiress to the Hyuga clan one of the most noble families in the land of fire especially within Konoha. The pale man chuckled darkly at the new information he had uncovered. It seems now this girl could be very useful to further his ambitions and decided to call on a few favors to obtain her for not only his band member Menma but for his own plans too.

Picking up the phone his pale lanky fingers busily pressed the numbered buttons patiently waiting for the other end to pickup. Finally a few minutes later a tired and slightly annoyed voice began to speak.

"Ah..it ssseemsss I have woken you up Zabusssa, but I require your ssservicesss ssso I am calling in a favor you owe me."

 **oOoOo**

 **With Naruto and Hinata...**

Both Naruto and Hinata was stood completely naked before one another, both taking each other in. Naruto moved towards Hinata pulling her into the bathroom where a large walk in shower was beautifully presented to them. The blonde began to turn the shower on as the hot water sprayed out letting the steam rise and the condensation began to materialize upon the tiled walls.

Knowing the water was at the right temperature, he stood underneath the shower head as the water soaked his golden blonde locks making it pass his shoulders slightly as the water cascaded down his lean tanned body. Hinata began to salivate at the delicious scene before her. She didn't need an invitation so she quickly went towards him touching his muscled chest and arms with her delicate hands and slender fingers looking him over in his entirety, clearly enjoying the scene before her.

Kneeling down on the floor she grasped his hardened cock within her hands gently stroking his length enjoying the slight tremble from his body as she slowly put his tip into her open hot mouth swirling her tongue around his foreskin watching his facial expressions and wonderful moans that escaped his lips clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving.

Hinata had took him fully into her mouth, his tip reached the back of her throat as she bobbed her head back and forth enjoying sucking him off. Naruto threw his head back in absolute bliss loving the feel of her mouth pleasuring his throbbing cock, knowing he was close to his first release of the night.

"Hina...fuck...I'm...gonna"

Hinata felt his cock twitch violently in her mouth as he released his juices into her mouth drinking it fully enjoying the unique taste of his essence. Naruto panted still in awe at her fantastic oral skills she had used on him not wanting to feel outdone pulled her up as he pushed her up against the wall front first.

Hinata was startled at first as she felt the front of her body pushed up against the cold, wet tiled wall. Naruto was pushed up against her breathing heavily against her ear.

"Its your turn now my sexy little vixen" He growled.

Naruto trailed kisses down her back kneeling behind her, her perfectly rounded ass in front of him as he parted her legs to get to her now obviously wet womanhood. Hinata gasped feeling his hot tongue entering inside her making her moan instantly at the delicious feeling she was experiencing.

Naruto was clearly enjoying himself, fully tasting her essence upon his tongue enjoying the wonderful moans escaping her lips knowing two could play that game and he was determined to return the favor. It didn't take long for Hinata to reach orgasm feeling her flowing juices enter his mouth lapping it up fully with his tongue.

Hinata panted trying to recover from her blissful orgasm she has just had. Naruto stood back up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand claiming her lips once more with his, each of them tasting themselves turning them on even more.

Naruto turned Hinata around towards him lifting her up against the tiled wall as Hinata wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck reclaiming his lips with hers. Fiery kisses of swirling tongues and lustful moans against the flowing water could be heard in the bathroom. Naruto thrust deeply inside her loving the feeling of her tight inner walls gripping his cock between them both their moans drove them on.

Hinata cried out in lust each thrust Naruto gave was giving her so much pleasure, she could feel another orgasm quickly approaching.

"Naruto...oh...N-Naruto...I..I..I'm..going to cum"

"Cum for me then Hina... Cum as many times as you want"

"Ohhh yes...Y-You feel to good...Ahhhh"

Naruto felt her insides clench against his length making him grunt as her overflowing juices coated his cock completely overflowing out of her, mixing with the falling water from the running shower. Naruto didn't stop he carried on thrusting letting his vixen ride out her second orgasm. He began to quicken his pace and changing his angles inside her sensitive core.

Hinata was lost feeling her mind go blank as the blonde resumed his powerful thrusts inside her, her insides was so sensitive she couldn't help but grip him tightly shouting his name at how good he was making her feel. Naruto then couldn't hold out much longer and felt himself reach orgasm releasing his seed deep inside of her fully enjoying his release.

Both of them sank down to the wet shower floor, breathlessly panting and feeling exhaustion from their travelling and sexual needs. Naruto reached up and turned off the shower as they both recovered from their orgasms, by enjoying their kisses and caresses then drying themselves completely, before getting into the soft inviting bed.

They both began snuggling up to one another wrapped in each others arms both of them oblivious to what was about to come.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello thank you to everyone that is adding this story to their favourites and follows. I also appreciate the reviews, I would like to thank those of you that left wishes for my son and he had a great birthday I just can't get over how quickly he has grown! (Sigh)**

 **Anyway I apologise to those that wanted an update but as i stated I do have a life outside fanfiction and sometimes I can't guarantee an update will appear! I'm hoping to update again this Monday but I may just state that it will probably be updated tues/weds to be in the safecsude and back to Monday the week after. As for my other stories In A Demon's possession Chapter is currently with my beta for that story so I'm just waiting for it to come back to me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter? Again if there are errors I apologise in advance I did rush this out as i have had a busy week. Again I currently do not have a beta for this story unlike my other ones.**

 **Till next time guys x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- Re-write to an old story, this story does not have a beta so there will be errors in punctuation and grammar. Errors will be fixed by myself when I can or when I do have a beta to oversee it.**

 **Rated M for a reason!**

 **Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to the genius creator M. Kishimoto but this story The Superstar Falls in Love is solely my idea!**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love**

 **Chapter 7**

It had been well over a week since Naruto and the band Kyubi had arrived within the land of lightning. The afternoon after they had arrived, they was taken to the studio where Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru and Kiba began to play some of their new material to the new producer they was excited to work with named Killer B.

Killer B was an acclaimed rapper turned producer and had wanted to work with Kyubi for quite sometime. Kakashi had been contacted by Samui, Killer B's assistant. She was quite charming and large chested something even Kakashi couldn't help but gaze at.

Hinata on the other hand, had been watching intently through the large see through glass wall. Her eyes were locked on Naruto Uzumaki, her idol come boyfriend. He had started to sing into the microphone setting her heart all a flutter. The music was slightly different to what they usually played, but Hinata loved the new sound none the less and shared Kakashi's view that it would be a huge hit.

The days had been exhausting for Naruto and his bandmates waking up early in the morning going to the studio playing and singing without many breaks until late at night for the past week took its toll on all of them including Hinata that never left his side throughout.

Another session was over, it was quite dark outside but Naruto felt immense relief that he and his band mates now had a few days to themselves to recharge after such a gruelling schedule. To Naruto he just wanted to unwind and relax and spend his time with his vixen who he felt he was neglecting. Hinata on the other hand was just happy to be with him, seeing how he worked behind the scenes, he never seemed to disappoint her.

"Hey Hina let's go out tomorrow somewhere, just the two of us?" Naruto announced.

"W-Where should we go to Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied with a smile feeling excited.

"Hmm I will see Kakashi maybe he could suggest some ideal places we could visit?"

Hinata smiled as she snuggled up to him inhaling his manly scent that brought her comfort as they just enjoyed the company of each other.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

Itachi was sat tuning in one of his strings to his guitar trying to keep his mind occupied but was failing miserably. His thoughts was filled with Menma and his strange obsession with Hinata Hyuga. He was with Kisame who was organising and checking their equipment. They was waiting for the other members to arrive so they could begin their practice session. The other members started to arrive Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu as each of them got themselves ready. Menma hadn't arrived yet and had been distant from the rest of them since he had practically snapped when Hidan talked about Hinata.

Menma arrived a few minutes after he was quiet and seemed dazed, but no one commented about it. Menma himself had been constantly thinking about Hinata. All he kept doing was imagining her naked body in front of him as he dominated over her. Watching with satisfaction as her lust filled cries filled the room knowing he was the one to make her do that. The downside to such dreams was the fact he had to take care of his ever growing erection that grew hard and wanted nothing but to sink itself into her delicious depths.

Hidan was sat watching Menma intently deep in thought, and watched as he slipped out into another room beside the one they was currently in. Taking it upon himself he decided to follow him inside and find out what was going on regarding the Hyuga girl. It was now just them inside of the room he had noticed that the usually calm Menma Namikaze, was becoming an emotional mess all because of a woman. But Hidan couldn't blame him when he saw that picture of the young girl even he felt himself grow hard wanting to rip the clothes off her body and fuck her hard.

"So have you fucking heard off the manager yet?"

Menma looked up slightly stunned that he didn't notice Hidan follow him in to the room, catching him off gaurd once again where he was to deep in his thoughts a usual occurrence lately.

"No I haven't yet"

"Hmm I notice you haven't fucked one of the sluts that fucking hang around our hotel like flies around shit. I can tell your frustrated?" Hidan stated in an amused tone at the end.

"Fuck off Hidan" Menma growled with a usual glare.

"Hey I'm only fucking saying that's all. Anyway are you gonna fucking share her, when you get your hands on the delightful bitch?"

"Hn, Sure why the fuck not" Menma stated sarcastically.

"Just a warning Menma we as a fucking boy band like to fucking share and I am definitely fucking in. I can't wait to be pumping my hard cock inside the bitch" Hidan said with a smirk

Menma just looked at his silver haired colleague, hoping that Orochimaru kept his word and would find a way to get her in their hands. The door opened as Zetsu appeared looking at each member intently before he began to speak.

"Manager wants us all in the room now!"

"Fine were fucking coming over now" Hidan replied

Itachi kept quiet placing his guitar against the wall standing up as he stood up stretching his arms then sighing deeply hoping that whatever it was the manager wanted it was good. Hearing bits of Menma and Hidan's conversation regarding the Hyuga girl was not interesting to him whatsoever in fact he wondered why Menma was getting so obsessed over her just because she was with Naruto.

He hadn't heard anything that Naruto was actually dating her.

The Akatsuki members moved out and walked towards the room following Zetsu, as they entered they saw Kabuto stood to one side as well as the owner Orochimaru. Itachi wondered briefly why they had stopped their practice session for? Orochimaru stood before his band his arms crossed in front of him as he patiently waited for the other two members to join them. A few minutes later Hidan and Menma entered the room, each taking their seats looking at him with interest.

"Thank you for finally joining usss. Now I can inform you all what will be happening." Orochimaru stated sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Asked Itachi completely confused to the matter.

"We will be travelling to Otogakure to await a very ssspecial guessst. Ssso make sssure you boysss are ready to move by thisss evening!" The owner announced to the group.

Wait...who is our special guest?" Itachi asked confused.

"You boysss will find out sssoon enough, letsss jussst sssay it'sss a sssurprise" Orochimaru answered cryptically.

The members watched as he left the room with a deep chuckle echoing down the hall leaving each member to become confused and presumed it must be another top producer to work on new music for their new album. Menma however had a feeling that it was due to the request and came to the conclusion that procedures to get the girl named Hinata Hyuga has already begun to commence.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kumogakure...The next day...**

Dawn had broken, the rays of the sun managed to pass its way through the partially opened curtain, flooding the dim room with its light. Just like a built in alarm clock the bed sheets stirred as Hinata began to open her eyes to the new day ahead. She turned on her other side feel I the warmth against her body, focusing her eyes she could see Naruto led beside her.

His handsome face was sleeping peacefully after all the hard work he had accomplished so far since they had arrived. Hinata traced her fingertips along his jawline, she still couldn't believe this handsome superstar that millions of woman worldwide fantasized over was hers and hers alone. It brought her so much joy that for the first time in her life she felt complete and so extremely happy with life. Never had she envisioned herself actually laying beside him right now, or even the fact that she had been intimate with the hot blonde superstar quite a few times.

The bluenette smiled, thinking back on her life up until now...

Hinata was born in to a well known family, the Hyuga clan was one of the most influential families within Konoha. Her father Hiashi Hyuga was the head of the family followed closely by her uncle Hiazhi who was her father's younger twin brother. The Hyuga's was heavily into politics, they had been for generations. Hinata was the eldest, she had a younger sister named Hanabi and also her cousin Neji.

Hinata was a disappointment to her father who realised that she wouldn't be suitable to follow their families tradition in politics due to her love of photography. Hinata was very different, so her father spent more time with her younger sister and cousin and had allowed her to persue her interests. As the eldest daughter she was named heiress, but she was removed from that position in favour of Hanabi.

Hinata herself didn't mind in fact she was relieved by it, now she was free to do things that she loved and wanted. The life if an heiress was not for her and certainly not politics. The thought of having suitors being presented to her for a future husband sickened her and she wished that her family would allow the individual to choose who they wanted to spend the rest of their life with.

Neji was dating Tenten, the family approved of her and their relationship, which eased her greatly. Her uncle was different to her father and had allowed Neji to choose who he wanted to be with, instead of having a bride chosen. Hinata was relieved to know that she herself had been told that she could choose who she wanted as a husband provided that her father met him of course.

It reminded her that she must contact her family, especially Hanabi. She had spoken to her sister a few days ago who had told her that she had met her future husband a boy of similar age called Konohamaru Sarutobi. Another well known family within Konoha. Hanabi had been excited about it and wanted Hinata to come home to see her and catch up. Hinata hadn't lived at her families estate for over three years she would still visit them now and then but she wanted to venture out on her own.

Most of her life was within her families estate, being home tutored by the very best teachers money could buy. So Hinata didn't have alot of friends apart from Tenten that she had grown close to. She hadn't spoken to her since that very night she was told where Naruto would be. Hinata chose not to divulge the information due to Neji who was very protective of her so kept it quiet. She had a few texts from Tenten asking her to ring her but Hinata kept putting it off.

That night she had one sole purpose, and that was finding Naruto and spending a night with him. She did and had ended up giving her virginity to him. It was what she wanted and it was only him that she wanted to give her innocence to. Thankfully she got her wish if not more.

Now she was led beside him staring at his gorgeous features after he admitted he liked her and wanted to be with her. Hinata was more than happy hoping that his like would turn to love like she was with him. She had loved him for a few years and she doubted very much it would ever go away. Hinata felt a connection to him reading his biography and just watching him in tv made her realise that they had a lot in common.

That curiosity about him had led her learning more about him and finding herself more drawn to him than anyone she had never met. That night in the club when his blue eyes locked with her own, was like a bolt of lightning striking her entire being. When their lips touched the fire that burned within her grew hotter and her own heart just seemed to know that this was right, that this man was the one for her.

Although she was prepared to take that night's events and lock it deep inside her memories, she knew that she wouldn't be able to be with anyone else after that. What she had experienced was on another level, even if it was her first time being intimate with a man. She had wondered how she coukd go on looking at his posters and dreaming of him knowing how it was in reality.

Hinata sighed breaking from her thoughts, her fingers still outlining his features that she could gaze upon all day and never grow bored of it. Carefully she lifted up his arm to get up from the bed without disturbing him in his sleep, deciding that she would take a nice hot shower and maybe order room service for themselves before Kakashi and Guy arrived.

Naruto had asked Kakashi for any information on places to go to within Kumo, of course Kakashi wouldn't agree letting them go on their own insisting that Guy should accompany them for the time being much to Naruto's annoyance but as soon as Kakashi reminded him why the blonde never argued on the subject again.

Hinata removed her silk chemise letting it fall to the floor pooling around her ankles as the water flowed from the shower. Hinata grabbed each of her breasts checking for any suspicious lumps like she normally does, satisfied that everything was ok she stepped into the shower sighing in relief at the hot water falling upon her skin. Grabbing her bottle of shower gel she began to massage the sweet smelling liquid over her voluptuous body loving the lathering bubbles tingle against her skin.

After a good ten minutes Hinata stepped away from the shower wrapping her body into a white towel whilst she dried her long blue tresses with a smaller one. She then took her comb and proceeded to untangle any knots in her hair then clipping it up out of the way while she brushed her teeth and put on her underarm deodorant humming a usual tune of hers while doing so.

Leaving the bathroom she looked through the clothes she had brought trying to decide which outfit to wear. She wanted to go casual but look sexy for Naruto, who she wanted to impress and not let down by looking drab. Naruto on the other hand wouldn't care what she wore as long as she was beside him but to her she had to make an effort she wanted to look more desirable to him like he was to her.

She decided to wear her darkened denim skinny jeans that hugged her bottom half but was comfortable, a white vest top with clear diamonte gems with the word sexy lady across the breast adding a black crop cardigan to finish the look and her knee high black thick heeled boots completed the look. Hinata placed her hair in a side braided plait adding her little silver heart earrings that slightly dangled on each ear and matching necklace and bracelet then added her favourite perfume and slight touch of natural looking make up and she was ready to face the day ahead.

Looking over at Naruto who was still fast asleep, she wondered whether she should go down to the front desk to order their breakfast instead of phoning it through. Deciding that she should phone through to play it safe eventually won her over grabbing the phone she was shocked to find that the line was unusually dead.

'That's odd?' She silently thought to herself.

Hinata began to giggle once she heard her stomach growl in protest realising she was quite famished she decided to go to the front desk to place an order. Grabbing her phone and little matching bag she left a small hand written note for her blonde haired lover to find when he woke up giggling at the thought.

'See you soon Naruto-kun'

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere in the hotel...**

The plan so far was working well, he knew it would. For the past 3 days he had been following the target closely watching her every move it wasn't hard to locate her as long as everything went to plan he would have this mission completed by the end of the day delivering this person to the client.

His name was Zabusa Momochi, his usual work was assassination for a price. He was from Kirigakure, he used to be one of seven infamous swordsman of the hidden mist, but took up bounty work to make money. His reputation had certainly proceeded him throughout the elemental lands. He was known as the 'Demon of the mist' and he certainly didn't disappoint.

Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He always wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth a normal trait for most descendants from the land of water. His most notable work was taking out the crime boss Gato who had the audacity to try to have him killed, but Zabusa killed everyone of his men in front of him literally laughing at the fact that the now notorious crime lord began to literally piss himself knowing that his life was coming to an end which within a mere matter of seconds it did, much to Zabusa's enjoyment and satisfaction.

Normally surveillance work and kidnapping was not one of the jobs he would take he was slightly pissed knowing he owed a favor to the creepy orochimaru that he just couldn't seem to stand. But a favor was a favor, honor amongst thieves so the saying goes. Zabuza never travelled alone, he has his own team to help him on certain missions namely his apprentice Haku, and a pair of brothers tagged the Demon brothers whose names were Gozu and Meizu.

Haku had managed to cut the right wire to the rooms telephone ensuring that if their plan works the girl would come out of the room to the lobby downstairs then 'Operation Capture' could begin. Zabuza relayed his orders for Haku to keep surveillance on the guy in green and the manager. The Demon brothers had a waiting vehicle ready to get away as quickly as possible meeting them at the rendezvous within the next hour.

Zabuza waited for the girl to come down into the lobby picking out an area that was easily concealed from surveillance cameras and any unwanted attention. Like clockwork he noticed the young woman emerge from the lift smiling happily looking quite beautiful and radiant. Zabuza wondered why the bastard Orochimaru wanted this girl so much but he had to complete the job no matter what, even if he wasn't too happy to do it.

Hinata had taken the lift feeling slightly relieved at not seeing any maids on her way there. No matter how many times they saw the maids since their stay, she had received so many nasty glares from each one of them finally putting two and two together realising it was because she was so close to Naruto and the Kyubi band mates and of course receiving his full attention much to their shock and anger.

Once the lift reached the ground floor, the lift doors opened humming happily to herself she made her way towards the front desk. Hinata began chatting politely to the young man behind the desk happily taking her order of breakfast for herself and Naruto. Also stating that the phone to their room was dead much to the mans disbelief vowing to make sure it was sorted as soon as possible.

Hinata waved to the man making her way back towards the lift hoping that Naruto would be awake once she got inside the room, her thoughts made her giggle until she felt an arm grab her around her waist whilst placing the other hand around her mouth to silence her. Hinata felt petrified wondering what was going on until the memories of why she was here with Naruto began to surface inside her mind.

How could she be so stupid?

Hinata tried to struggle against her capturer hoping she could at least alert someone to her predicament, tears of fear and frustration began to fall realising she just wasn't able to, she felt something press against her neck then watched as her eyes closed and was surrounded by complete darkness.

Zabuza had to press his fingers against a pressure point to render the girl unconscious she was proving to be quite stubborn much to his surprise. Even though she was quite petite in her build she could also fight he was slightly impressed. But now he had to carry the unconscious girl out of the hotel without anyone noticing then getting to the rendezvous within the time given.

Zabuza sighed as he looked at the girl more closely still confused as to why Orochimaru needed her? Placing the limp girls body over his shoulder Zabuza retreated to his awaiting accomplices knowing mission to capture her was now accomplished.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto woke up with a start realising the space beside him was cold and empty, looking around he noticed the curtains was still closed and he was in complete silence. Sitting himself up onto the bed he ran a hand through his blonde locks turning to the bedside to look at what the time was.

A knock on the door slightly startled him assuming that Hinata must be in the bathroom Naruto went to see what was going on. Opening the door he noticed one of the hotel staff with a trolly containing breakfast that the blonde stepped aside to let the guy bring it in.

"Excuse me sir?" The hotel worker stated.

"Yes?"

"The manager wishes to express how sorry he is that your phone was out of order so he has asked me to tell you that the problem will be fixed by lunchtime"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked now extremely confused

"Your order for breakfast couldn't be phoned through your girlfriend ordered at the desk"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the last part rushing to the phone noticing that the phone was indeed dead, There he noticed a handwritten note by Hinata telling him she ordered breakfast at the lobby. In a panic Naruto immediately grabbed the worker clutching his clothes with his fists his face full of panic and worry.

"Tell me how long ago was this ordered!?" Naruto asked him in a serious tone of voice.

The panicked man trembled with fear at the look upon Naruto's face especially his eyes.

"A-About 45 minutes ago s-sir" The man replied

"Shit! Hinata where are you?" Naruto whispered

Naruto let the man go instructing him to get the manager and security now. Leaving his room heading towards Kakashi's, once there he banged relentlessly upon it. Kakashi opened the door slightly annoyed but immediately knew something was wrong with Naruto in front of his door.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Hinata...she's missing!"

"What!?"

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

Moving swiftly over the rooftops the man called Zabuza 'Demon of the mist' moved quickly still holding the unconscious body of Hinata Hyuga within his arms. The plan that was set up by himself and his team, had gone off without a hitch, due to meticulous planning and surveillance had certainly paid off.

The girl was very light so it aided him greatly in his escape and to get as far away as possible, he was feeling completely sure that no trace of himself was left as evidence. Shaking out of his thoughts, he kept still within the back allies, just incase he was seen, which he highly doubted it or else he would of been pursued by now. Noticing one of the large walls he knew he was near the outskirts and the meeting place with the rest of his team.

Deciding to move towards the other end hoping that there wasn't much surveillance by Kumo's anbu.

Anbu didn't worry Zabuza he relished combat, but it would detain him and time wasn't on his side everything had to be on schedule, especially when Orochimaru was concerned. Gritting his teeth he began to up his pace staying close to the shadows, so not to alert anyone of his presence.

Realising after a few minutes the coast was clear he jumped over the wall and disappeared into the vast wooded area on to the meeting point with his men.

He had been running at top speed through the trees for about 40 minutes noticing the familiar open space up ahead knowing that his team was all there ready for him and ready to move for the long journey to Otagakure. Slowing down his pace he jumped down into the clearing where Haku was anxiously waiting for him to arrive with the brothers.

"Zabuza you made it!"

"Of course don't tell me you doubted me boy?"

"No of course not so this is the girl Orochimaru wanted you to capture?"

"Seems so, why I have no idea?"

Looking at the large vehicle waiting to take them to one of Oruchimaru's private planes waiting in a nearby local airport. Zabuza placed the unconscious girl inside knowing she wouldn't be awake for sometime yet grabbed one of the bottles of water from Haku taking a good few gulps to replenish his slight dehydration.

"Come on we had better get a move on give me the phone"

Haku handed Zabusa a black cellphone packing their equipment into the back of the hired vehicle. Whilst Zabuza contacted Orochimaru.

Everyone got inside starting the engine as one of the brothers Gozu took the wheel and drove to the destination given to them each satisfied that another mission has so far been accomplished.

 **oOoOo**

 **At the Hotel...**

Naruto was pacing the floor back and forth, anger was clearly radiating from him. Kakashi along with Guy was going through surveillance camera's along with the security in the hotel. The last person who spoke with Hinata was being questioned as Kakashi had brought the Anbu in to interrogate.

"According to the man at the desk she seemed happy and had ordered breakfast for herself and Naruto, stating that the phone was dead the only clue so far." Kakashi grumbled

"So why can't we fucking find her!" Naruto shouted.

"Look Naruto I know your clearly worried, but you are not helping the situation so please calm down" Kakashi reasoned.

Naruto sighed knowing deep down that his manager and long time friend was right he just felt completely helpless he felt he had let Hinata down completely by not being there to protect her. One of the security men began to call Kakashi over, the blonde prayed they had found something. The minutes seemed like hours to Naruto who felt that his heart was beginning to break into pieces, the not knowing if she was safe was killing him. He hasn't felt this kind of pain before it made him feel sick.

Kakashi walked over towards Naruto who by now was getting apprehensive on what he might get to hear.

"Well..Kakashi?"

"It seems that the direct phone line to your room was deliberately cut, which tells us that we were being watched especially you and Hinata" Kakashi informed him

"What!?...So your telling me we were being fucking followed!? Who the Fuck by!?" Naruto hissed in pure fury.

"That we are trying to find out Naruto, hopefully the many security camera's that the security workers along with Guy can find out just be patient"

"How the Fuck can I be patient Kakashi she could be scared somewhere or worse yet hurt!"

"NARUTO! CALM DOWN NOW YOUR NOT HELPING!" Yelled Kakashi

Naruto looked on wide eyed in shock, never had he heard Kakashi raise his voice at him like that. Everyone in the room stopped what they was doing, taking in the scene before them. You could even hear a pin drop due to the deafening silence.

"Look Naruto, please try to stay calm we will find her, but I need you to keep calm and have hope. We both know Hinata will do what she can to ensure she is back safely in your arms but you need to believe in her and us. Your friends are here to help you, I know a lot of contacts we will find her I promise!"

Naruto silently nodded knowing that everything Kakashi had stated was right, he had to have faith with his vixen, they had finally discovered and welcomed each others feelings a first for Naruto and he wasn't going to lose her not now and was certain Hinata felt the same way about him.

'Hinata please be safe I will find you I promise you that...I love you' Naruto stated inwardly.

The door opened seeing Sasuke and Shikamaru walk inside, who both felt the tension within the room and how their blonde friend looked. Each of them had been filled in by Kakashi and they had both come to check on the situationat hand. They immediately saw how broken Naruto looked and quickly looked towards their manager.

Kakashi looked at them signalling to them both silently to look after him, so that he didn't do anything stupid. Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto's arm and took him out of the room and dragged him back to his own hotel room where the other members and Sakura and Ino who had arrived yesterday was presently waiting at.

' _Damn it!'_ Sasuke stated inwardly.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

Zabuza sighed deeply looking at the small airport on the outskirts of the land of lightning it was relatively small but private just what they needed to smuggle the girl out. He was certain by now that the alarm had been set off especially by the girls lover. He wasn't stupid like Orochimaru obviously thought he was, he knew who the guy was Naruto Uzumaki youngest brother to Menma Namikaze from Orrochimaru's band of sissy puppets the Akatsuki.

Even the one named Kisame Hoshigaki who Zabuza knew well was in the group he felt slightly annoyed that his talented friend such as himself was under Orochimaru's wing the man was a pompous arrogant asshole with a speech impediment nothing would make Zabuza happy than to see the slithering snake man have his comeuppance.

The man thought he could sing, but sadly he couldn't and quickly took charge of running his own entertainment business to compete with the both businesses in the entertainment industry. He soon created the group Akatsuki as well as other acts. Althiugh his business was legit it didn't stop the man from doing dirty dealings on the side to make money and guarantee success.

Smiling to himself thinking of ways to kill the arrogant snake filled his mind he didn't realise that Haku had been trying to get his attention.

"Zabusa!"

"Huh what's wrong?" He finally answered.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes!" Haku stated.

"Oh really I was thinking about something important, sorry...so what's up?"

Haku sighed in frustration slapping his hand against his forehead having to repeat himself once again was getting annoying.

"I said what do we do now that we have arrived which plane is it? Is it ready for us?"

Zabuza reached into his jacket pocket retrieving the cellphone once again dialling the redial button waiting for the other side to answer.

"Its me, we are at the airport now where do we go?"

Zabusa nodded pointing directions to Gozu, as they drove towards the gates ready to be let inside. Zabusa shut the cellphone off as one of the men at the guard station nodded and let them in.

"Hmm.. he's obviously on Orochimaru's payroll" Zabuza growled

They drove on up ahead and another worker motioned for them to park the vehicle at a certain place notifying the rental company to pick it up later once one of the workers had thoroughly cleaned it inside out to not leave any trace of evidence behind. Zabuza was quite impressed at how smoothly things was going as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Well...Where do we take her?"

"That plane over there sir"

Zabuza looked in the direction to where the man in front of him pointed at. The plane was quite impressive a show off of wealth that didn't surprise him in the least. Banging on the vehicle was to alert his team, Zabusa gave the command to grab their stuff and the girl to get ready for take off heading to Otogakure.

The waiting pilot and staff was already on board awaiting their guests as Zabusa, Haku, and the demon brothers who was carrying the equipment and the unconscious Hinata began to board the plane. Securing the girl to the chair Zabuza took one of the chilled bottles of drink to his lips finishing of the refreshing liquid within seconds

"That hit the spot"

"We are getting ready for take off sir" The young man stated

"Fine lets get this girl over to his highness as quickly as possible" he answered back

The plane had began to move and picking up pace as it took off into the skies, heading to its destination Otogakure.

 **oOoOo**

 **Back at the Hotel...**

The hotel room had been quiet, everyone had been told after the commotion from Naruto. The others were woken up and helped search for the blue haired beauty that they each had grown to like. Naruto was beside himself as the others tried to ease him but knowing that if they was in his situation they would be the same.

Naruto's cell phone had gone off a few times since promoting Sasuke to take the phone and see who was calling him. The missed calls happened to be from his father Minato, Sasuke had guessed that Kakashi had told Minato about Naruto and Hunata. It wouldn't surprise him in the least, especially when Kakashi had managed to get documents for Hinata to safely travel with them.

It was all possible because of Minato, he was surprised that Minato or Kushina at that hadn't contacted and queried more on the relationship. His thoughts broke when he fekt the phone once again ring in his hands and quickly ventured to the bathroom so that he could talk to him privately as the others watched their friend.

"Naruto!?" Minato's familiar voice was heard.

"Minato" Sasuke answered

"Sasuke?...How is he?"

"Quiet, withdrawn...He hasn't spoken much since me and Shikamaru took him out of the hotel security room"

"I wasn't sure if Naruto was that serious about this girl seeing as she was an heiress"

"Huh?...What do you mean?"

"The girl Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuga but stepped down in favor of the younger sister. I would never have imagined that Naruto fell in love with her? I expect he has only just realised it now himself"

"I knew he was in love with her we all did...She loves him just as much although they both confessed to each other and I think Naruto has realised that he does indeed love Hinata more than like. According to Kakashi she has loved him for a long time" Sasuke informed.

"I know...Kakashi filled me in on this too, Kushina will kill me for keeping it from her" Minato stated with a sigh.

"She doesn't know?"

"No...I kept it from her so that she didn't ruin it for him. You kniw what Kushina's like so I'm in trouble when I tell her"

"Have you heard from Menma?" Sasuke asked curious.

"No...I doubt he has heard what has happened yet. Remember his group is rehearsing for their upcoming performance in Iwa next month." Menma replied.

"I see"

"Tell Naruto that I am flying out to him tonight and I will use every resource possible to find her, I will also contact her father and tell him what is going on. Her family needs go be informed as well as Jiraiya. Sasuje...Please look after him until we get there for me"

"I will"

"Thank you see you all soon"

The call was ended and Sasuke felt a headache coming. Everyone was suspecting Menma due to what had gone on, Sasuke had tried to contact Itachi to find out any information but his calls instantly went to answer phone. So Sasuke kept trying even attempting to contact Kisame. However, just like his brother's it went to answer phone.

Heading back into the room he looked at his blonde friend who was tense and looked defeated. Sasuke had wondered if Kakashi had found anything out but didn't want to mention anything until Kakashi appeared himself.

Time seemed to stand still for Naruto, he had a feeling his dear brother was behind it and if it turned out to be true he would kill him that's for sure. The sound of a knock on the door surprised everyone as Sasuke immediately answered it showing their manager Kakashi who immediately came inside and came over towards him and sat down beside him.

"Well...have you found anything?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Yes and no Naruto...one of the security cameras caught a snippet of some dark haired man with short hair carrying something over his shoulder presumably Hinata-chan, the footage is being blown up for any leads on who the person is. Kakashi answered.

"Fuck it!" Naruto shouted.

"I know Naruto and I promise I will have every elemental country looking out for her. I have contacted Jiraiya with what's gone on. As well as your father Minato."

"Well?...what did he say?"

"Well...Both of them are flying out here to help. I have also contacted Samui and Killer Bee they have also volunteered to assist us as Killer Bees brother is the Raikage himself."

"That's good to know but I got a feeling the Akatsuki are behind this namely Menma see what your informants can find out Kakashi I am going to make a couple of phone calls"

"Who to Naruto?"

"My cousin Karin...And my mother Kushina"

"Do you think that's wise Naruto?"

"its the only thing I can think of right now Karin knows Menma inside out he can never lie to her, so if Menma does indeed have her then she will certainly find out!"

"What about you Sasuke? Have you contacted Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes i contacted him but it's going straight to answer phone. I will keep trying to get hold of him."

"That's all you can do for now...,.Naruto why are you calling your mother?"

"To make it clear to my mother that Hinata Hyuga will become my wife one day" Naruto answered.

Kakashi watched stunned along with the others as Naruto left the room.

 _'I hope you know what your doing Naruto'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

 **oOoOo**

 **Otogakure...**

The private plane had landed just over an hour ago as Zabuza and his team began to make the small journey to the awaiting limo that was waiting for them. As they approached another large vehicle pulled up behind as the limo window began to lower down revealing Orochimaru himself with a sly looking grin.

"Ah...I sssee you got the job done Zabuza?"

"Yes I did so what now?"

"Ssseeming asss thisss wasss a favor you owed me I would ssstill feel terrible for not regarding you on sssuch a great job done. Ssso here you go ssspend it wisssely"

Orochimaru handed over a large briefcase that once Zabuza opened revealed to contain plenty of cash much to his surprise.

"The vehicle of courssse isss an added bonusss. Pleassse place the girl inssside and that will be the end of our buisssnesss"

Zabuza instructed one of the brothers to place the still unconscious Hinata inside the limo with Orochimariu. Zabuza however was still curious as to why he wanted the girl.

"Hey answer me this question it has been bugging me since the beginning?"

"What isss it?"

"Why do you want the girl so badly? It's unlike you to go after someone this much... Alive any way" Zabuza stared with a smirk.

"Yesss I sssee your point...Ssshe isss a presssent for my boysss you sssee they will be rewarded with her asss their prize ssshe ssseemsss to be quite charming" Orochimaru replied

Zabuza knew instantly then what Orochimaru intended for the girl and tried to keep his anger at bay although Zabuza was a ruthless killer and did jobs for money just to get by, he hated rapists and he clenched his fists at his sides something that Haku noticed straight away.

"Anyway I mussst get going how long will ssshe be out for?"

"A few more hours yet"

"Fine sssee you around Zabuza"

The window began to go up as the limo slowly drove away Haku immediately went over to Zabuza with concern etched on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing kid...absolutely nothing" Zabuza silently replied as kept watch of the limo that had grown smaller and disappeared into the distance.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- I hope you enjoyed the chapter? Again thanks to the reviews and to the readers who have added my story to their alerts and favourites. I have finished this chapter early so I decided to post it earlier than intended call it a gift for lateness in last chapter. However, there will not be another update until next monday at least and then I should be back to normal every Monday for this story.**

 **Again thank you guys for your support enjoy x**

 **Till next time guys xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- Re-write of an old story, I do not have a beta for this story so there will be errors of grammar and punctuation. It will be am ended by myself or if I get a beta for this story.**

 **Disclaimer :- All Naruto Characters belong to the genius Manga artist M. Kishimoto this story however is mine :-)**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love**

 **Chapter 8.**

Hinata stirred upon the bed she had been placed on, opening her eyes slightly she found that the lighting was very dim and it was dark. Suddenly she sat up taking in the strange new surroundings she was in. Hinata quickly placed her trembling hand against her forehead as she tried to remember past events.

Hinata could remember going on the lift taking it down towards the lobby to order breakfast by the usual room service that was a regular occurrence, usually the order would be done over the phone by Naruto or herself but for some reason the phone in their room was out of order, which she had reported to the male receptionist who also thought that it was extremely odd.

After placing the order she headed back to the lift but then it hit her, she was grabbed around the waist by a man, who he was she was not sure, but he was strong and tall his other hand covered her mouth preventing her from screaming her lungs out. She struggled in vain hoping against hope that someone would see the predicament she was in, but no... Luck was not on her side.

She then remembered feeling the man touch a part of her neck, making the world around her go black and here she was now, alone in some strange bed, in some strange room.

Hinata felt sick trying to listen out for any sounds, but it was deathly quiet. Hinata stood up off the bed looking around the room that was very bare except for the large bed she had got up from. There was no windows, just one door and a bed she looked upon the walls for any surveillance cameras that could be watching her every move but noticed nothing.

Hinata slowly went towards the door and tried to open it, but found it was locked and she was now a prisoner. Hinata wondered who held her prisoner, who it was she wasn't sure, she had no clue unless it was Menma, Naruto's brother. Hinata started to panic she didn't like the look of him even though they looked alike they wasn't alike at all.

Menma had given her the creeps, she would rather bite her own tongue than betray Naruto.

Her thoughts drifted to the blonde, she was already missing him terribly, she wished she could turn back time and go back to this morning laying next to him on the bed his strong arms wrapped around her pulling her closer towards him. His heartbeat beating in her ear gave her comfort and made her feel safe. But now she was alone away from him, why was she so stupid?

She should of stayed where she was, she wouldn't be in the predicament she was in now.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered

A tear fell down her cheek, her back was against the wall as she slid down against it. Now finding herself sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, crying into her knees feeling terrified.

"Naruto-kun..."

 **oOoOo**

 **Kumogakure...**

Naruto had been brought to the large set of main buildings within Kumo, along with Kakashi, Guy, and the members of Kyubi, everyone insisting to help in the search for Hinata. Killer Bee along with Samui had managed to get a private meeting with the Raikage in helping to find Hinata. Upon their arrival they immediately saw Minato talking to Jiraiya who was already waiting for them.

Naruto had been filled in by Jiraiya regarding Hinata's family, he was surprised to find she was once an heiress to the Hyuga clan one of the most revered families in Konoha, but she was stripped of her title in favor for her younger sister Hanabi to take her place. Jiraiya had informed Hinata's family and her cousin Neji, was flying out at to meet with Naruto and the others.

The other shocking moment came when he spoke with his father who apparently knew the Hyuga's quite well.

Frustration began to show within Naruto, there was a lot of things he never knew about Hinata, that he never even thought to ask. But now he wished he had done so, and knew he was going to find out everything about her when he finds her. Kakashi had managed to get the still picture back from the hotel security. He noticed a few things that had jogged a memory that he tried to remember. He was certain that he had run across this person sometime before which could lead them to the vital information they needed

The other shocking detail that Naruto was inwardly seething about, was the fact that the situation was to be remained quiet from the media. This was asked by her family due to the situation and not wanting any harm to come to her because if it at least until they knew more of what had happened as well as the suspects involved.

Jiraiya was calm even though deep down he was in turmoil, he was pretty sure who was behind it, but he couldn't start accusations without certain proof. He just hoped that Hinata was safe and unharmed, because if she wasn't there would be hell to pay.

Samui along with Killer B arrived with another man who was just as big as Killer B but slightly older, but his stature was remarkably the same. Naruto realised he must be the Raikage. The Raikage named A had been told what had happened he was stunned and furious that a kidnapping had occured within Kumo, and he assured everyone that he would use every reliable resource to help locating the Hyuga girl.

Kakashi, and his band mates was worried about Naruto, he hadn't eaten or even had anything to drink he was an emotional mess, full of anxiety and concern. All of them tried to ease him even Sai, but all had failed. Sakura had watched helplessly on the side lines, seeing her friend in such turmoil.

Sakura had known Sasuke and Naruto for many years, she had always had eyes for Sasuke who at first didn't share her fatuation. Naruto was always with Sasuke and they got quite friendly, even if Sakura had found him annoying at first. As time passed she saw him as a good friend and annoying brother. Sasuke and Naruto had a bond like brothers even if they wasn't brother's by blood.

Sakura had achieved her dream, working as a nurse, she kept in constant contact with Sasuke and Naruto, supported them when they went for their dream of becoming a band. At first she grew worried mainly due to Sasuke forgetting her and being infatuated by not only fan girls like she was once was, but also the top female artists in the industry.

However Sakura didn't have to worry, Sasuke had been admiring her for sometime and had finally confessed his feelings to her, she had become a firm supporter to all the members of Kyubi. Although she would get annoyed with Naruto and tell him off for his womanising ways. Now seeing him look so frantic and worried, made her desperately want him to regain himself and see sense.

Feeling very determined she stomped over towards the blonde Uzumaki.

Naruto looked up and could see Sakura with her arms crossed looking down at him her eyes were ablaze of flickering emeralds staring deeply at him, the usual Haruno glare tore into him. He had seen it on her a few times before and had been a victim to her powerful punches many times through the years. Sakura seemed to rival his own mother Kushina sometimes with her legendary temper.

"Naruto Uzumaki, get your fucking ass up now and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Sakura announced loudly

"Sakura?" Sasuke almost whispered stunned.

"Naruto...Look we know you are worried about Hinata, they all are including myself and Ino and we haven't even met her yet? Now listen here, you won't be any help to her if you don't have something to eat or drink. You need to gain stregth and rest so that you will be ready to go to her as soon as we locate her" Sakura stated loudly.

Naruto flinched as a few tears fell down each of her cheeks even Sasuke wanted to move towards her but kept still.

"Please Naruto" She said full of emotion.

Naruto shook his head a slight smile graced his lips as he stood before Sakura and gently placed his hand on her shoulder making her gasp at the gesture.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I really am... Sorry to all of you guys too, I am kinda hungry" Naruto stated rubbing the back of his head with his hand

Sakura smiled as she grabbed his arm within hers and led the way to get some food with Sasauke and the rest of Kyubi following behind them.

Jiraiya smiled along with Minato and Kakashi who saw the entire scene that had took place. Looking more relieved and thankful to the pinkette for getting him to eat and drink something at least.

"They are really good kids Kakashi, you should be proud" Jiraiya stated

"I am Jiraiya, I am very proud of each of them" Kakashi answered.

"Naruto will be ok that I'm certain, they each have his back." Minato stated.

Both men smiled and nodded as they got to work knowing that Naruto would be ok with his friends by his side.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

Zabuza along with his team was currently back in their hideout sorting through the money for the job they had just done. Zabuza had been very quiet since they drove off after handing the girl over to Orochimaru. Haku knew that whatever it was that was bothering his teacher/guardian it had something to do with the conversation they had before he drove off.

The Demon brothers had gone to get some food for everyone leaving just himself with Zabuza alone. Haku decided that it was probably the best time to see what was up with the man he considered like a father.

"Um...Zabuza?"

Zabuza stiffened realising he had not been taking notice of his surroundings, but had been deep in thought, realising that now it was just himself and Haku in the room. He knew the boy would see what was up with him he just couldn't seem to keep things away from that boy for long.

"What is it kid?"

"Zabuza I know something is troubling you so tell me what is it?"

Zabuza sighed knowing he couldn't keep it from him, he would hound him forever. He could be annoying that way, but he was also the same regarding the boy too. It was the bond they shared after finding him orphaned and alone his parents had been killed by bandits for some reason unknown to himself, he took the young boy under his wing taught him a few things and they both trusted one another completely.

"Its about that girl we kidnapped for that snake Orochimaru" Zabuza growled out towards the end.

"Why? what's wrong?" Haku asked

"I just regret handing the girl over to the bastard, especially after what I know he has planned for her"

"Tell me Zabuza.."

Zabuza began to repeat the conversation that went on between them to Haku who listened throughout.

 **oOoOo**

 **Otogakure...**

The Akatsuki had been travelling all day and mostly all night, it was early in the morning when they arrived at Orochimaru's mansion. It was a huge estate that stood alone, away from the main village itself. The band members didn't really know that the owner was as seedy as they come. They also didn't know that he did a lot of shady dealings to get money. One was distributing drugs and getting information on important leaders of each elemental state so that he could bribe and blackmail for power and wealth.

The only person that seemed to know the real goings on with Orochimaru was Kabuto their manager. Pein had joined up with the group, he was their choreographer solely working with them on his free time, only due to being friends with most of them. He had been asked to accompany the group back to Otogakure. Pein was currently conversing on his cell phone to his girlfriend Konan, she had been wanting him to retire and spend more time together so they could finally start a family. The connection wasn't great, in fact it was pretty dismal hearing her voice breaking up as he strained to hear her a few times.

He promised her that he would try to get home soon to Amegakure to spend more time with her as soon as possible, as he finished the call sighing. Something was bothering him, he knew that for Orochimaru to call him so suddenly out of the blue like that was strange. Luckily he had just finished his own schedule and was free to accompany the band back and was stunned as to why the group was being brought back to the owner's home.

Pein had been talking to Itachi quietly amongst themselves and Itachi had filled him in on Menma and his odd behaviour. Pein was surprised as Menma was pretty calm and great to work with. He had heard through rumour that Menma was a ladies man heck his younger brother Naruto was as well. To be honest most of the music groups had their wild side and tried to enjoy life with alcohol, drugs and woman. When Itachi had told him the news regarding the girl and her name was Hinata he was surprised, as the Hyuga name was quite well known mainly due to politics.

Itachi had stated that Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and himself wasn't really interested in groupies, all they wanted to do was concentrate on their jobs and continue working on their new album. Having this situation hanging over their heads wasn't good for the group, especially if it caused tention between the two groups. Pein could understand Itachi's worries and had decided to talk to the members about it, seeing as Kabuto was aware of the situation and had yet to talk to them all.

The other members would probably be harder to persuade, especially Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and most of all Menma, he was certain he could get the others to drop the situation about the girl. They had other things to concentrate on if they truly wanted the group to succeed. They had a notorious vibe around them that had put some people off which was not helped due to the owner and their manager. Pein was certain that the Akatsuki would be better off under new management, but the contracts each of his friends had signed was going to be difficult for them to break.

Orochimaru was a cunning bastard, each of them knew that and just played along to the owner's whims so that they could continue to do what they wanted, at least until their contracts were up for renewal. Pein sighed there was alot he had to talk to the group about, especially if they wanted success and he wondered why the group was brought to the owners home anyway?

It just didn't make sense to him or them for that matter.

Pein had decided that he would have to talk to Kisame and Kakuzu quickly, the more he convinced them to his side the better. He had had enough of Orochimaru taking advantage of the other members. The group could go far that he was certain Orochimaru wasn't the right person to help his friends accomplish it.

The large people carrier had stopped near the entrance, each of them got out hearing their shoes crunch upon the gravel as they made their way with their bags to the large doors. As they all neared the entrance, Orochimaru was already stood there, stepping aside as each member headed inside with Pein coming behind in the rear. Each of them took in the man's grand looking hall way welcoming them to his home.

"Welcome boysss pleassse make yourssself comfortable, we ssshall begin work on your new album firsst thing in the morning."

Each of the Akatsuki groaned feeling tired from all the travelling they had just done. Orochimaru instructed one of his servants to show the group to their rooms and to rest until the morning.

"Menma-kun...I would like to talk to you... Alone" Orochimaru stated

Everyone left following the servants.

Pein watched as Orochimaru left with Menma following behind him, Itachi looked at him as they both signalled to each other. Pein had decided to talk to the two other members while he had the chance.

"Kakuzu...Kisame..." Pein whispered quietly.

Both members turned towards him both puzzled as to why he wanted to talk to them. Pein usually kept himself to himself but something must be up to get their attention so both was curious as to what.

"Listen once we are shown our rooms I need to speak with you both privately"

"About what?" Kisame asked puzzled

"Look I need to talk to you both about the group in general."

Both of them nodded in agreement Kakuzu and Kisame knew that Pein was serious when it came to group issues and both of them did love being in the music industry, one for wealth and the other for fame.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Orochimaru & Menma...**

Menma followed Orochimaru to his office still slightly exhausted but curious on any news. Orochimaru walked over to his desk sitting down against the dark leather chair with a smug looking face.

"I have done what you requesssted Menma"

"What?" Menma asked confused.

"I have completed the favor you asssked me for I have in my posssesssion Hinata Hyuga"

"You brought her?" Menma asked stunned

"Yesss, ssshe is currently my guessst... A very ssspecial guessst of mine, would you like to sssee her?"

Menma still shocked just nodded wanting nothing more than to see the girl up close and personal again.

"Very well but remember Menma, you have to fulfil your end of the bargain" Orochimaru reminded.

oOoOo

Kumogakure...

Naruto had managed to eat a hamburger, much to the delight of his band mates. They briefly talked on some things just to take Naruto's mind of things but it was extremely difficult. The slow walk to the hotel with the others was in silence as Naruto still had Hinata in his thoughts, wanting nothing more than to find her and find whoever had his beautiful vixen.

Once they had reached the lobby floor they noticed that Kushina had arrived and was waiting patiently for Naruto to arrive. She had had a huge argument with Minato about what had gone on. Hearing about Naruto's potential girlfriend being kidnapped alarmed her and she caught a flight out to them from Uzugakure. Beside her was his cousin Karin Uzumaki who was accompanied by her boyfriend Suigetsu and her friend Juugo.

"Naruto" Kushina stated running towards him giving him a hug.

"Mom" Naruto stated quietly, returning the hug.

"Hey cousin...I think you had better come with me" Karin stated gently.

Naruto raised a brow, but followed her nonetheless with everyone else following behind. Karin entered the room first noticing that another person similar to Hinata was now in the room the eyes was the same but more white whereas Hinata's held a tint of lilac. Naruto was shocked at seeing a member of Hinata's family in the room, he was certain he had seen this man before but from where?

"Ah Naruto let me introduce you to Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin. Neji, this is my cousin Naruto Uzumaki"

Neji looked on stoically at Naruto, looking him up and down, then extending his hand to shake his .

"I am well aware of you Naruto Uzumaki, I haven't had the honor to meet you personally before. However, I have heard of you alot from my cousin who is your biggest fan, as well as hearing about you from your father that had attended my uncle's charity event."

Naruto blinked he had heard of the event from his father a few months back, however he had recently found out that his dad was quite friendly with them. Neji glanced towards the other band members settling his eyes upon Sasuke in particular. Sasuke himself had finally realised who he was looking at, knowing he had seen him himself at the charity event in particular.

Sasuke's father Fugaku, had insisted that Sasuke attended the event, Itachi couldn't as he was performing elsewhere. Sasuke wasn't a lover of events, but his father had always tried to introduce young influential daughters as a potential marriage prospect. Sasuke however denied and refused them and had told his father that he was happy with Sakura and could only see his future with her.

"Yes it is an honor to meet you again Neji, I trust you are aware of my friends relationship with your cousin?" Sasuke stated. Causing Naruto to blush.

"I am aware of my cousin's infatuation with Naruto yes. However, I was not aware that both of you have now entered a relationship?" Neji replied shocked, looking at Naruto in particular.

"Y-Yes we have both realised our feelings for one another and officially got together" Naruto replied back nervously

"Well I can't say I'm not surprised. My cousin Hinata-sama has always liked you and was determined to meet you someday, so... I see her greatest wish has come true" Neji stated with a soft smile.

Naruto looked surprised at Neji, who proceeded to tell him everything about how Hinata idolized him from the very beginning. Naruto was beyond stunned at the many stories that Neji had told him feeling slightly embarrassed too for not realising her feelings sooner, especially when it was painfully obvious to everyone else that new her.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kumo Securities...**

Kakashi was still looking at the picture within his hands still trying to see who the person was. He was pretty sure he had seen him somewhere before. Guy wasn't so sure, but knew there was a lot of rogues out there that took on other work no matter the circumstances, just to get by. So anyone could easily be hired to do other people's bidding just like Jiraiya was very certain of.

Kakashi sighed mentally, screaming to remember who this person could be. It was just a shame that there was no other surveillance footage available to them. One thing was certain, whoever did this, had done their homework on the layout of the hotel.

Minato agreed and had called in a few favours as well as the Hyuga family sending the very best to assist on the situation. Neji had been sent to oversee things and was currently with the others at the hotel. Minato was certain that he wanted to see his son himself. He was thinking about his argument with Kushina and regretted keeping things quiet. He had also tried to get hold of his eldest son Menma, who was now one of the prime suspects that information had hurt him deeply.

If Kushina found out about this, it would destroy her seeing how she loved both her boys.

He had always wondered why his sons never saw eye to eye, none of them were favoured more than the other and yet Menma always seemed to take what Naruto had. Or he wanted whatever Naruto liked. Naruto had always seemed riled when Menma had got a leading part with an actress he admired and knew there was jeoulousy between the brothers. However, both Kushina and himself never denied either of them and let them persue their dreams and ambitions, by always supporting them.

They were both their children, Minato wasn't keen on Menma getting with Orochimaru's record label at the time, but he had always told his son's to follow their own path.

After speaking with Jiraiya about the things he had heard about the man named Orochimaru, it made Minato think otherwise and blamed himself for not checking things out more, before he allowed his son to sign a deal with the devil himself. Jiraiya was adamant that this was the work of Orochimaru, but they had nothing to strengthen that claim.

Minato had spoken to Hiashi and had told him the circumstances. Hiashi wanted the situation kept quiet for now from the media until they were certain there was no other leads. So far they had no clues other than a picture of the assailant, but no leads on where they headed. Minato was in no doubt that whoever took her, had done so very efficently, which proved to them all that she had been watched since her arrival.

After all they was just waiting for the perfect time to grab her.

Hiashi was keeping in close contact with both Minato, Jiraiya and the Kumo investigation team. Minato had called his lawyers to look into a copy of Menma's contract that he kept, to see what his legal team could come up with to break it. What with Itachi also being a member he knew Sasuke would also want his brother out of the man's company as well.

Minato knew that his youngest son was growing worried, he had hoped they would of found something concrete to help them by now, but so far its all just theory and guess work. If it did turn out to be his eldest son, then there would be hell to pay, especially with what he had heard regarding the Akatsuki, as a group out of the limelight. A lot of it was spread rumours, but Minato wasn't now sure what to believe.

"Jiraiya...can I have a word?"

"Sure Minato"

 **oOoOo**

 **Otogakure...Orichimaru's estate.**

Orochimaru led Menma to the other side of his mansion that was eerily quiet, the lighting wasn't very bright. The corridors was dark and narrow the further in they went. The silence was unbearable for Menma, but words wasn't needed, especially from the man in front of him that reminded him of a snake.

Soon they reached a door as Orochimaru took out a key from his pocket.

"Don't be too long you can have your fun tomorrow" Orochimaru stated.

"..."

Orochimaru unlocked the door opening it as he along with Menma entered the room, seeing the young girl sat hugging her knees to her chest sobbing uncontrollably, not hearing the door open. Menma immediately noticed her stiffen at hearing their footsteps along with her body trembling. He couldn't see her face that was still down against her knees the loud sniffles from her crying could be heard.

Hinata froze when she heard the footsteps, she felt frightened keeping her head down against her knees still feeling petrified. Hinata slowly lifted her face towards her kidnappers recognising straight away Naruto's brother Menma, his dark hair and similar coloured eyes to her beloved blonde bore into hers, trying to take over her soul with his own. But Hinata felt nothing but anger simmer deeply inside her, along with a coldness she had never felt before or even knew existed.

The creepy looking man next to her frightened her the most, he looked evil, demented, and just plain creepy it sent chills up and down her spine. He was very slim with extremely pale skin almost a shade of white, with long black hair and yellow looking eyes that looked dangerous.

"Well I sssee you have already recognisssed Menma-kun here" Orochimaru stated in amusement

Menma never took his eyes off of her, he was still surprised that Orochimaru had granted his request. However, seeing her looking so frightened and looking at him coldly unnerved him. He had really wanted to see her again. He could see himself falling in love with her even more. To him Hinata was definitely bewitching, the way the dim lighting glowed around her made her look magical.

The way her lilac pupiless eyes tore into his blue ones certainly enchanted him, he could see why his brother was attracted to her than any other woman he had met. He had thought his younger brother had fallen in love before, an up and coming singer named Shion, that had took the industry by storm.

There was many rumours back then that his brother was sweet on her and she was sweet on him.

When Menma had met Shion, he was happy and slightly jealous of his younger brother. He had always wanted to continue their sibling rivalry. Menma found that since they grew up, they had somehow grew distant and Menma could see how close Naruto was to Sasuke and found he grew jealous of that. At that time he had met Shion, she had sought him out and he had started a relationship with her.

He wasn't as serious about it as she was.

Naruto had found out, although it wasn't Menma that had kept it quiet on purpose. It was Shion that had requested their relationship to be secret until otherwise. It wasn't until a few weeks later when he had heard that Naruto was upset because the girl he had grown to like was seeing his brother and had assumed that Menma had taken her on purpose. Although that wasn't exactly what happened at all, so since then their relationship had strained and had not gotten any better with time.

Naruto had been seeing woman on his travels, as did Menma who had broken up with Shion not to long after. Leaving her upset but not entirely heartbroken about it. Menma rarely saw his brother, and if he did they hardly talked to each other. When he saw Hinata that morning he was immediately captivated with her, at first he wasn't sure if she was indeed Kakashi's assistant. That changed with how his younger brother was acting when he asked about her and seeing the panties upon the floor confirmed his growing suspicions.

For the first time in his life he was actually envious of his brother, especially when he saw her photograph. He hadn't really read all of the information gathered only a little of it, his thoughts was on her picture seeing her smiling. Only when Itachi mentioned she was working for a renowned photographer named Jiraiya, had him wanting to go there and see her again more closely. When he did he was wanting to get her to work with the group, so that he could spend time with her and see if he could attract her to him other than his brother.

But that didn't work, so he was desperate and asked the owner for a favor, seeing her now looking frightened and staring at him coldly had now made him finally realise what he had done. Immediately he felt guilty seeing her unshed tears sparking within her eyes. He finally realised just how much he wanted to hold her within his arms, this petite looking spitfire before him, he could see the death glares she was giving him and his heart clenched because of it.

He was truly envious of his brother, for having this girls affections.

Orochimaru could feel the electricity in the air, but the girl before him was not so happy to be in front of Menma and himself that was clearly very evident. Orochimaru had looked at her, now that she was awake and had to admit she looked quite delicious and could see why a few of his band members was attracted to her. He now had her in his grasp and began to chuckle darkly, which brought both Menma and Hinata back to reality.

"It ssseemsss my boysss will love getting to know you more persssonally, ssso play nice if I wasss you?" Orochimaru announced.

Menma looked at the owner with a blank expression, but inwardly he was confused by his words and in turmoil. Hinata however was confused and by the look on the man's face grew fearful.

"W-What d-do you m-mean? You have to l-let me go!" Hinata practically screamed to the very amused Orochimaru

"I don't think ssso, you sssee you will be a great addition to have my dear, you can certainly entertain my group whether you agree to or not!" Orochimaru warned

Menma was shocked, that wasn't what he wanted, he hadn't asked for her to be brought here like this!? The thought of seeing her being used by others made him sick. However, Menma kept quiet for now at least. Hinata was not like the other woman that followed the group when they went on tour, and then the woman the band members entertained themselves with were willing and not forced to have sex.

The Akatsuki although rough around the edges liked to have wild parties, that involved drugs, alcohol and of course the female fans that was lucky enough to get their attention. To them it was the privileges of being famous, but rape certainly wasn't, not that he knew of.

Kakuzu was money hungry always wanting the group to participate in interviews or events that paid the most. Zestu, Itachi and Kisame just loved to play and create music. Sasori and Deidara including Hidan loved performing and living in the limelight with all its perks and they did love the females that came with that. He himself was the same but all had been willing and never forced, why the owner had said that confused him but also had alarm bells going within him.

What was the owner thinking?

Hinata stared wide eyed at the man who looked like a slithering snake, he looked dangerous everything about him screamed danger and to be on your guard. Hinata knew her life was in danger, but mostly her own body and sanity was by the way this man was going on. So she was going to be entertainment for more than just Menma? Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning, striking her body.

He was telling her that she was going to be a plaything for the Akatsuki members?! That alone made her feel sick to her very stomach, even though she had been feeling slightly sick herself the last couple of days. She had briefly wondered if she was coming down with something? That was all she needed if she was.

Hinata stood up, shaking in anger at what she had just been told a rage built up from within her, as she slowly walked over towards both men. Within seconds her fist had connected into Menma's face shocking him greatly including the smile that faded very quickly from the snake mans face.

"I would rather bite my own tongue, than to sleep with you!" She glared at Menma who could see the fire in her eyes.

Hinata then glanced at the creepy long haired man, glaring defiantly at the slithering bastard in front of her like a true Hyuga Heiress with an air of authority from her upbringing that would of made her cousin proud.

"And you... How dare you take me away from the people that care about me, I am not some kind of whore for hire. So I will never entertain your boys, let them entertain themselves with their groupies or their fucking own hands for all I care" Hinata raged seething

Orochimaru and Menma looked on in silence, as Hinata trembled in anger and defiance staring at them both ready to fight if either one of them moved closer to her. She would not be a victim, and she would not be seen as weak. Not this time, her heart and body belonged to only Naruto and no one else's and she would fight tooth and nail to keep it that way.

"Interesssting" Orochimaru whispered quietly, whilst glancing at Menma who just stared at the Hyuga girl.

Orochimaru placed his bony pale hand upon his shoulder.

"Come we have many thingsss to do and you need to ressst, let Kabuto look at that before you sssleep" Orochimaru demanded sternly

Turning their backs upon Hinata that had watched them leave and shut the door and lock her inside again, leaving her to the silence and her thoughts, wondering what she should do next? She now needed to come up with a plan to escape this hell she has found herself in, and find her way back to Naruto.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile with Pein...**

Pein was sat down, patiently waiting for Kisame and Kakuzu to arrive. He was trying to work out, a plan of action in his head. A knock on the door brought his attention back from his thoughts as he got up and opened the rooms door, noticing that Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu was present yet, Itachi remained in the hallway acting as look out. Pein stepped aside letting them into his room.

"Well what do you want to talk to us about?" Kisame questioned

"I think you guys know what this is about" Pein replied

"The way the group is being promoted and stuff? Kakuzu mumbled

"Yes that's what I want to discuss with you all."

Both members looked on slightly surprised but they also suspected it could be true especially Kakuzu who tended to observe the way their band had been promoted by the owner. Each of the band members was talented, they each used to get together in Itachi's parents basement and play music. Thanks to Pein he had got them a gig to play a few songs to the crowds and each of them grew excited by it.

Kabuto was the one that approached them and convinced them to meet Orochimaru who wanted to sign them and make them a huge success, he had managed to convince each of them, even convincing Menma who was already big in the acting profession.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Kisame asked

"Look I think we should work together and look at other options for us as a group I will talk about this to the others about this too, and I need your help convincing them. Pein stated to them all

"We worked hard to get where we are now. Orochimaru doesn't give a shit he only cares about power and himself, I for one won't be party to whatever plans he had decided on. Besides our groups reputation seems to be steadily growing worse when a majority of it isn't true. I have a suspicion that Kabuto hasn't helped in that regard as he's always talking to journalists." Kisame informed.

"Yes i agree with you there...Kabuto is a sly bastard and no way near a manager." Kakuzu replied.

"I agree with Pein we will lose everything if this continues" Zetsu stated calmly.

Kisame and Kauzu nodded in agreement knowing they would lose money, fame and their reputation would be even more smeared which would lead to ruin. The owner with his back handed dealings, they each knew that there was more to it with him and Kabuto knew more than he actually let on to them.

The door opened as Itachi announced calmly that 'Menma was coming' Each member got up and vacated the room to their own apart from Itachi that had remained with Pein. Menma came up sporting a large red blemish on the side of his face that had each of their attention.

"What was you guys talking about?" He asked quietly.

"We had a talk about the group and how it is being run, a few of us are not happy. Besides what happened to your face?" Itachi asked with wide eyes.

Menma looked conflicted something both Pein and Itachi noticed.

"Menma what's wrong?" Pein asked.

"Guys...I have done something that I really regret doing and I don't know what to do I need your help" Menma admitted in a desperate voice.

"What is it...Look just tell us what it is and we can try to help you" Pein answered curious to what it was.

Itachi whilst listening had took his phone to contact his family, the signal to his cell was unreadable which put an end to that and tried to see if he could access his messages.

"The thing is I asked the owner for a favor" Menma stated.

"A favor?...What kind of favor Menma!?"

"Don't tell me it was about that girl Hinata!?" Itachi questioned in shock

Menma remained silent for a few seconds and then nodded.

"What!? Well where is she?" Itachi demanded.

"Wait guys what are we going on about here?" Pein asked.

Itachi and Menma stared at each other, Menma looking pale and Itachi looking angry.

"Orochimaru has brought Hinata Hyuga here and it wasn't by choice." Itachi seethed out.

"What!?" Pein shouted.

"I know I'm stupid for asking I didn't think he would go to such lengths like that, I just really wabted to spend time with her alone. However, seeing her like that scared and upset has unnerved me ok!"

"You had better explain everything to us now Menma" Pein demanded.

Menma nodded sitting on the bed and telling them what had happened back in the room.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi guys thank you for the reviews! I want to address a few of the comments on the reviews. Alot of you asked why they aren't under investigation?**

 **Well to answer your question the Akatsuki hasn't committed a crime so technically, how can they be under investigation? Hopefully this chapter has cleared up a few things for you all...**

 **Remember that none of the Akatsuki apart from Menma know of his request or that she has been kidnapped? I hope you will understand better from this chapter. Yes Hidan is vulgar but that's Hidan lol, but I won't give too much away all I will tell you is that you will be surprised by the events upcoming so don't jump to conclusions I do it for affect... it is Romance & Drama after all so that's the drama to it.**

 **Any way again thank you to those that have reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter?**

 **Till next chapter guys x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:- This story is a re-write from the original so I have added extra content and changed the story in areas from the original. This story does not have a beta so this chapter will have errors in grammar and punctuation. I will am end errors when I can or when I have a beta to look it over for me.**

 **Now on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love**

 **Chapter 9**

Kakashi was racking his brain trying to tick off each suspect he had in mind, but each candidate he had come up with he quickly pushed off to the side. Hinata had now been missing over 48 hours and no one was any closer to finding her much to everyone's dismay. Particularly a certain blonde superstar, Naruto Uzumaki. He was currently with his band mates that was trying to keep him occupied from going completely shit crazy.

Kumogakure had given them every resource available in locating Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga had already got his top investigators already in action at finding his daughter. He had sent out his nephew as well as his twin brother who was on his way, as well as working together with investigators from Kumo. Also Minato had poured ever bit of his own personal investigation team into trying to help locate her as well as keeping the media in the dark at the request of Hiashi Hyuga himself.

Kakashi was still sure that the figure who had kidnapped Hinata, was someone he knew but the question was who?

Kakashi knew alot of people throughout the elemental lands, he travelled alot with his best friend Obito and girlfriend Rin alot before both of them decided to settle down. Kakashi had then sought out work deciding to try his hand at working for his mentor Minato Namikaze.

Minato had easily agreed to giving Kakashi a job, he went out in search of upcoming talent, travelling around and seeing what was out there that could take the world by storm. On his days off he spent them with Minato's family and had took notice of Naruto and his friends practicing their music sessions. He was impressed and knew that they would be huge and managed to convince them to go for it.

Minato easily agreed to sign them and Kakashi took it upon himself to be their manager, he thoroughly enjoyed it and had a good relationship with each of them. But now he was feeling exhausted and felt guilty for bringing Hinata here and not keeping an eye on her and their surroundings.

Jiraiya could see the exhaustion on Kakashi's face he had not had a break at all going through files and footage any other statements from potential eyewitnesses that led to nothing, whoever planned Hinata's kidnapping had been well prepared and planned way ahead for any risks that basically never materialized. Kakashi was certain that whoever did this wasn't alone but had a group to do each job perfectly, but again the question was who were they?

"Kakashi..I think you should get some rest let myself or Minato here take over for a while"

Kakashi looked up seeing his friend and his mentor looking at him with concern, knowing that Jiraiya was right and that he should take a break. He would grab himself something to eat and drink to stay strong for Naruto, he needed him and he wouldn't let him down.

"Your right Jiraiya...I think I will grab a coffee and something to eat, but I will be back shortly" Kakashi sighed in defeat

Jiraiya and Minato carried on looking through countless footage from nearby residences throughout the area near the hotel hoping something would be seen but so far nothing. Kakashi had left the hall and proceeded down to the local eateries ready available wanting to at least grab a coffee. The walk was pretty silent not many people was around which made Kakashi look at his watch realising that it was mid morning already, time was moving so fast without any clues.

Kakashi grabbed a sandwich and a coffee whilst glancing through the newspaper when a certain article caught his eye it was about the Akatsuki and the sudden announcement that they had travelled to Otogakure, which was unexpected. Just as Kakashi was about to sip his coffee his mobile rang making him groan until he noticed that the number was unknown which was odd but not unusual.

"Yo, Kakashi Hatake speaking?"

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile with Naruto...**

Naruto was exhausted, he had tried to sleep staying hidden within the building noticing the paparazzi was outside stalking the streets surrounding the vicinity like a heard of blood thirsty predators awaiting their unsuspecting prey to get the scoop of the century much to Naruto's annoyance.

Every time Naruto closed his eyes, images of a chained and very naked Hinata played on his mind making him vent his frustration on the furniture around him, wanting so much to destroy everything in his path. Patience wasn't one of the blonde's best qualities. He was astounded that he had made it this far. He was still waiting on Karin, who he had asked to contact Menma. He had pulled his cousin off to the side and had asked her outright If Menma had contacted her lately?

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Naruto had spoken at length to Neji, who had told him every thing about Hinata's life and her family the Hyuga. Naruto had realised tgen that his littke vixen had a hard upbringing and was impressed, she had taken herself out of the family to persue what she wanted in her life._

 _After talking to Neji he saw Sasuke approach him to tell him he was returning to his room with Sakura to spend time with her but that he was there when needed. Naruto nodded knowing there was nothing anyone could do at the moment and he was fed up with watching everyone walk in eggshells around him._

 _Naruto noticed his cousin talking with her boyfriend and went over towards her. Karin noticed him and gave a small smike as he approached her, as he neared she brought him into a hug feeling concerned by the look of her younger cousin._

 _"Naruto...You look exhausted you need to rest" Karin whispered in his ear._

 _"I can't though...I just feel on edge to much" Naruto replied._

 _Karin removed herself from his arms and looked at him seriously, the Uzumaki glare was easily spotted from her red eyes._

 _"Listen to me Naruto I have already heard that you got scolded by Sakura for not eating and I'm going to tell you now that if you don't rest how will you be able to get to Hinata when we find her? Believe me Uncle Minato and everyone will find her you have to believe in them."_

 _"I know...It's just difficult I miss her terribly. It's weird ya know seeing as we haven't been together for long" Naruto admitted._

 _Suigetsu scoffed as Karin laughed causing Naruto to glare at them both._

 _"That little cousin is because you are in love" Karin informed him._

 _Naruto felt his eyes widen and his cheeks redden, and briefly looked away from them for a moment. He then realised that he nearly forget what he wanted to talk to her about._

 _"Karin...Has Menma contacted you lately?" Naruto asked outright._

 _"Menma?...Not since a few weeks ago. Why?"_

 _"Nothing...Having you tried to contact him?" Naruto asked_

 _"Yes i tried to contact him yesterday but couldn't get through. Naruto what is it?" Karin pried._

 _"Nothing to worry about, just that if you get hold of him can you tell me immediately I need to talk to him urgently." Naruto stated._

 _Karin nodded her head in agreement, but she knew there was something he wasn't telling her. Karin sighed deciding not to enquire further. She knew both brothers had a strained relationship between tgem, she found it sad as she knew that both of them vs red deeply for one another and knew deep down that Menma wanted a relationship with his brother again but was too afraid at being rejected._

 _Menma had confided to Karin that he wished that their relationship was just like how it was with Sasuke, she could sense his jeoulousy on the subject seeing how both Naruto and Sasuke was close. Karin knew that Menma would always try to get a reaction from Naruto so that he had his attention, she could see it easily whereas the others couldn't._

 _Karin and Menma was of similar age and was close to one another, the way Naruto was asking her about Menma unnerved her slightly. It was strange that Menma hadn't answered his calls, he would normally reply right away. Karin decided not to think more on it for now and just keep trying to contact him and hope he would answer her back._

 _Naruto spoke briefly to Suigetsu and then watched him leave with Karin who waved her goodbyes to him UN hopes he would have some rest. She was comforted that her aunt remained beside him, if anyone coukd get Naruto to rest it would be her aunt Kushina._

 _Naruto sighed seeing that it was just him and his mother left in the room, Kushina had ordered them something warm to drink as she beckoned him over to her. Naruto knew that he dared not talk to much about his suspicions regarding his brother, he didn't want his mother knowing too much knowing it would hurt her and he would leave that to his father as he was sure he knew about it from Kakashi._

 _"Come here sochi...Let's have a talk about Hinata I want you to tell me everything" Kushina asked softly._

 _Naruto sighed revealing a smike as he sat down beside his mother and told her about Hinata and his they met at his favourite nightclub, keeping their intimate moments to himself._

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

Naruto sighed and got up, still not in the mood for sleep, even though his eyes stung from exhaustion. But he just couldn't do it, not until he knew his little vixen was safe and sound by his side once more.

A knock upon the door startled him as the knocking sounded urgent and frantic, prompting Naruto to run towards the door hoping the news would be good, the door opened to reveal a breathless Kakashi who was sweating profusely before him.

"Kakashi?"

"Naruto...thank goodness your still here!"

"What's wrong...I-it's not bad is it?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"No...we got a lead so come on we are going to travel to Otogakure just you, myself, Guy, and your father for now!"

"Wait what about Neji? What about Jiraiya, Sasuke, Shikamaru , and the others? Shouldn't we also notify them at least"

"There is no time Naruto, come on...We can inform them once were airborne I will explain on the way" Kakashi insisted.

Naruto quickly grabbed his jacket with the Uzumaki swirl upon the back, as he followed Kakashi quickly towards the back entrance of the building. When they got there Guy was already waiting for them in the drivers seat.

"So Kakashi what do you know?" Naruto asked

"We know who kidnapped Hinata" Kakashi revealed.

"Who?!" Naruto demanded.

"Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Mist" Kakashi answered him.

"Why...I thought he was some kind of bounty hunter? Why would he want to kidnap Hinata-chan?"

"He didn't want to apparently"

"Spill Kakashi!"

"The phone call I got was from his apprentice, a young man named Haku. He explained that Zabuza, had owed a favor and the favor was called in and Hinata-chan was the target. But once she was handed over Zabuza, didn't like what was told him and confided this to Haku. So the young man has offered his services, as long as Zabuza is left out of any criminal proceedings" Kakashi informed.

"Who was it that fucking hired him Kakashi?" Naruto demanded.

"It was Orochimaru" Kakashi answered darkly

 **oOoOo**

 **Otogakure...**

Menma walked into the dining hall where most of the Akatsuki had gathered to have breakfast. He hadn't slept at all throughout the night since leaving Pein's room having told them everything. The feeling of guilt was immense and he knew he had to do something about it. As he entered the room most of the group looked up and immediately noticed the slight swelling of Menma's left side of his face.

"What the Fuck happened to you Menma?" Hidan asked highly amused

"Yeah Menma, you look beat up un!" laughed Deidara

"Fuck off both of you" Menma snapped glaring his eyes at everyone, his eyes turning from blue to red in a fit of rage.

"Calm down Menma, and just eat up. We all have a busy day today" Pein interrupted immediately giving him the look.

Menma sighed reigning in on his temper and sat down, placing different food on his plate not really interested in eating he hadn't slept to well, so felt on edge especially after the phone calls he had received. He had visited Kabuto before he went to his room. His cousin Karin had contacted him multiple times including his parents. However, he couldn't send out texts, or ring them back due to the terrible signal in the area.

Menma suspected that Orochimaru had made sure of this when bringing them all here. The bad signal prevented any of them to make contact with their families. He wondered what Orochimaru had planned for Hinata? Last night he had come to a decision, he would help protect her no matter what. He knew tgat this was all his fault and he deserved everything what was coming to him. He had finally made peace with that too.

He had talked to Pein and Itachi at length before seeking out Kabuto, and they had agreed to help him in keeping Hinata safe whilst they looked into options on how to get her out of there. Pein had stated that everyone needed to be told what has happened as well as the members thoughts on remaining under Orochimari's entertainment label.

Menma was briefly told Itachi's feelings on the matter at how the group was run by the owner, Menma had to admit that what Itachi was saying was right. He was told it wasn't just Itachi that had grown uneasy remaining under Sounds record label. So Pein had decided to bring it up with everyone seeing as half of the group was unhappy. Menma agreed he shared their views knowing how an entertainment business was handled due to his father and Orochimaru couldn't light a candle to his dad.

it seemed to them all that Orochimaru was happy to increase the notoriety more than working to get them more popular and sought after in the industry. It was surprising that they had gotten this far as a band with the man. Kabuto was just the same, everyone wasn't keen on the man, he was just as devious as the owner. To them he was just the eyes and ears to report back to Orochimaru in matters of each of them, there was nothing they didn't know about each of them privately.

Itachi remained calm, as he ate his food quietly. He was surprised at what was revealed to him by Menma. He was angry that the dark haired Namikaze had been stupid enough to involve Orochimaru. He had remembered a particular conversation from his cousin Shisui Uchiha, He had told him to be wary of the owner as he had a certain reputation throughout the elemental lands and it wasn't good.

Shisui had told him not to trust the man and to wary of him at all times, also to try to get out if the contract that Shisui had told him he was stupid to sign. From then on Itachi did just that, trying to come up with ways to get the group away from Orochimaru and his plans, seeing as a few of them had come to realise it also. Not only that, but now their owner had taken it upon himself to kidnap Hinata.

Not only was his own father friendly with the Hyuga's his family was also newly in business with them. If news ever got around that the young ex-heiress was missing, and it got linked to them as a group it would end each of their careers as well as prospects for the future.

'Shit!' Itachi cursed inwardly.

Itachi of course was slightly concerned with this new piece of information, especially if his father Fugaku knew about it, he would make his life hell and insist that he leave the music industry and get into business seeking suitors that made him internally shiver.

He could kill Menma for putting them in this situation!

His current thoughts was on Hinata herself, Menma had stated that she was locked up in some bedroom and that had Itachi's temper rising. They all had agreed that they need the girl out of the room and with them, so they could keep an eye on her and protect her. If they could get everyone of them on their side, it would help them until they came up with a plan to get her away unharmed.

Breakfast was over in a blink of eye as each member got themselves ready for the day ahead. Each of the members remained seated for the owner and their manager to arrive to instruct them on what they was doing. The Owner had said that they was working in new songs for their new album.

"Hey Menma...What the fuck happened to your face?" Hidan asked with a sly smirk gracing his lips.

Menma gave a slight glare at the silver haired drummer, not wanting to deal with this right now he had other things on his mind.

"Nothing that concerns you" Menma replied sharply and stood up and walked off out of the room.

Hidan glanced at Menma's retreating form, knowing full well that he was hiding something, especially since the manager wanted to talk to him alone last night. He had wondered what was going on, and who the hell this secret special guest was, that would be gracing them with their presence.

No Hidan wasn't stupid, even though most of the band thought he was, but really he wasn't. He just acted like that to draw attention to himself. He enjoyed being part of the band and of course the rewards because of it. He came over as a foul mouthed asshole, but he did enjoy being part of the group. He would argue with Kakuzu due to the guys obsession with money. He also teased Menma and Deidara too, Hidan did love to drink and spend time with the female fans but he was just living in the moment.

However, Hidan was well aware of the situation regarding the group, he could see the secrecy and how the group seemed split. He had wondered what was truly going on, and was going to find out what the secret glances was about. Hidan knew that Pein, Zetsu, Kisame and even Kakuzu, wasn't happy with the way the group was being managed. Heck even he thought the management they had sucked.

He was going to ask Menma about the Hyuga girl, see if he was going to make contact. Hidan knew that the brothers wasn't in good terms with each other. Hidan didn't understand brotherly love since he was an only child, but he did want to find out more on the girl. He doubted that he would catch her eye, but she did seem inteteresting to him. Deidara and Sasori had told him she was very beautiful and that she was far better to look at in person than from the photograph.

Hidan felt disappointed that he never went to see for himself, he could understand why Menma was mesmerized by her he couldn't see how any grown man couldn't. Hidan hoped that after the sessions he could get some drink and some smokes that he was running low on and hope to call some fan girls or something and have a party.

Hidan was broken from his thoughts hearing Pein give a slight cough instantly gaining each members attention.

"Listen guys we have some news that we need to inform you about. Also we need to have a discussion regarding the group so this involves all of you." Pein stated.

"Why what's going on?" Sasori answered curious.

"Not here...Let's talk after we finish whatever the owner gas planned but it is important and I need you all to turn up." Pein continued.

"What's al, the secrecy un" Deidara questioned.

"You will understand why when we meet up later" Pein answered.

Everyone nodded seeing how serious Pein was acting, had each of them thinking to themselves of what was going on to have Pein get involved when he wasn't an actual member of the band. Pein was their friend, and they all trusted him completely, so they knew deep down he wouldn't ask for a meeting unless it was really serious, that had each of them contemplating on what it was.

The sound of footsteps brought them out of their thoughts seeing their manager Kabuto appear looking smug, as he stepped into the room.

"Well then boys are you ready to make a start?"

"Well that's fucking obvious isn't it? We were fucking waiting for you to show your pansy ass, so we can begin jeez" Hidan stated sarcastically

"Watch your tone Hidan" Kabuto warned narrowing his eyes.

Hidan rolled his eyes and flipped a finger at the grey haired, glasses wearing male. None of the members liked him he was too much of an ass kisser when it came to Orochimaru.

"Well then guys follow me to the music room" Kabuto ordered ignoring Hidan.

Everyone got up and headed out apart from Menma who had left previously. Itachi and Pein gave a look and both of them wondered if the girl was alright.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hinata...**

Hinata had cried herself to sleep in utter frustration, she was so angry that enough was enough. Searching through her jean pockets, she found a hair grip inside one of them and decided to use it to try the lock. She needed to escape and now was the time to act. She hated feeling useless, a feature that was drummed into her as a child. She was always told that she could do better and what she had achieved was never enough, especially from her father.

Hinata knew her father loved her, she was after all the spitting image of her mother, the woman her father adored with every fiber of his being. However, her father was a man of pride and didn't show his love naturally. When she was young all the brash words that came out of his mouth was his way of saying 'This is what you have to expect as an heiress' and in truth it was, and she hated it. She was told what to wear, eat, say, do, and finally the last straw was to look at potential suitors to unify her family with another, for more wealth and power with someone chosen for her not by her.

Hinata decided she would not allow her life to be governed, but to choose her life herself and this was one of these moments, where she could just sit and await her fate and be useless, cowardly, and pitiful or she could stand up and fight for her freedom. She had fought hard to stand on her own, live by her own judgement and she would not allow everything she fought hard for, slip past her.

Hinata went to the door again trying the handle incase by such luck they forgot to lock it but no she wasn't that lucky.

Hinata pulled her clip apart wider, entering her makeshift lock breaker inside the lock itself, keeping her ear to the door to hopefully hear any approaching foot steps to alert her. Minutes had gone by as beads of sweat perspired around her forehead dripping down her face when she heard something pop inside, her heart was thundering inside her chest.

Hinata removed the clip placing it back inside her jean pocket for safe keeping, once again placing her hand on the door handle feeling proud of her accomplishment as the door opened revealing a dark hall way. Taking caution she looked for anything she could use as a weapon noticing some metal pipes not to far away obviously work was being done somewhere. Hinata looked through the neatly stacked pile noticing different shapes and sizes, and picked one up hoping that it wasn't to heavy.

Taking a deep breath the blue haired beauty ventured down the hallway, keeping herself fully alert to the possible dangers she was inevitable at running into. The hallway was narrow, dim lighting was throughout it made her journey painfully slow as she strained her eyes to see the pathway to freedom. The hallways was like a maze turning corners left and right until she came to some large double doors that she opened, that showed more light from the other side.

Hinata walked through cautiously noting the eerily silence that was assuring, but also felt suspiciously dangerous to her.

She crept down the small corridor placing her back up against the wall noticing there was a figure busy looking off into the distance. She wasn't sure who it was as he had his back to her. Suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching the opposite direction and from the sound of it it was more than one person. Hinata panicked she didn't want to get noticed straight away not until she knew where the exit was at least, but she had to chance at escape, now while she could.

Grasping the metal pipe tightly within her hands she made a dash for it passing the stunned figure, hearing foot steps gaining towards her running form. Hinata never looked back, but just kept running passing an elderly maid.

"W-Where is the exit!?" Hinata almost shouted frantically. The woman looked shocked as she pointed to the large door off to the left of her.

Hinata ran towards the door as fast as she possibly could, the mumbled shouts and voices was a blur to her as she dared not to look behind her. The large doors suddenly getting bigger the more she was nearing it. Hinata suddenly stopped in her tracks as someone stood there with his arms crossed in front of her potential escape route.

Hinata glared at the man with slicked back silver hair and piercing amythest eyes, that penetrated her own with a confused look that turned into recognition.

"Whoa there girl, where the fuck do you think your going!? He demanded outright.

"Please Move Hidan!" Hinata demanded, she knew who he was even though Hidan was surprised.

"Why should I bitch?" Hidan questioned highly confused to what was going on.

The running footsteps behind them had come to a halt. Hinata glanced slightly behind her, noticing two other members staring wide eyed at her. Hinata instantly remembering them from their unexpected and unwelcome visit at Tactics 101.

"Sasori, and Deidara" Hinata silently stated feeling the tension in the atmosphere, knowing that she had to make a choice. However, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Hinata Hyuga!? How come your here un?" Deidara exclaimed in surprise.

Hinata rolled her eyes up at the man feeling slightly annoyed. Hinata was highly confused at the surprised faces of the three members. Didn't they know she was here? The bluenette sighed out in confusion and frustration.

"Look...I just want to go home, I don't want to be here and I am clearly not interested at being anyone's groupie! Why don't you take comfort in the many fans that hound your asses day in and day out? But I am certainly not available!" She answered sarcastically.

Hidan laughed, he thought the girl was beyond cute, seeing her in the flesh. He could see why Menma was so intrigued by her. However, he never moved from his spot by the front door, he knew that this place was in the middle of nowwhere and for some reasson they couldn't use their cell phones to make calls out or recieve them. The signal in the area was awful and non-existant.

Amythest eyes immediately took notice that the girl wasn't in the mood for jokes, especially seeing the firm grip on the metal pipe she had in her hand. He was confused to the situation once the surprise and elation had finally gone away. Why was the beauty scared, holding a metal pipe that could easily do damage?

"What's going on here?" A voice cut in behind them all.

Hinata turned her head slightly to the where the new voice came from and noticed that it was another man, who she had seen in a magazine before, but couldn't currently place a name. He had copper coloured hair and many piercings upon his face from what she could make out.

Hidan sighed noticing that Pein had just popped out of nowhere and wondered if he knew what the hell was going on as he certainly didn't. Within minutes Kisame and Zetsu appeared, Hinata just looked on still tightly grasping the metal pipe. Her face was pale as her lilac eyes widened, the slight tremble coukd clearly be seen that confused Hidan even more.

Pein noticed the young womans appearence looking slightly disheveled, she was clearly anxious, it wasn't surprising being surrounded by the Akatsuki in a building that is her potential prison. Noticing Hidan was stood near the door her only possible escape route which he was relieved about. He also saw the pipe within her grasp too and could see by her eyes that she wasn't afraid to use it if necessary.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Pein stated acting surprised even though he knew that she was being held against her will.

"Forgive me but your name escapes me?" Hinata answered coldly.

Pein nodded not taking any notice at the harshness of her voice. To Pein he knew she had every right to feel that way towards them even to him. However, he knew that he couldn't let her escape here just yet, if he did where would she go? This place was in a desolated area, also there would be problems with the group. This was something he couldn't risk at this moment in time, especially with Orochimaru.

Pein walked over towards her slowly, taking notice of the slight flinch of her body as he was getting closer to her.

"Stay way you are! I will use this!" Hinata shouted out.

"Look...I think you should put that down. I promise you, we will not harm you Miss Hyuga" Pein replied in a calm voice

"No way! So that I will be locked up again!? Then being raped against my will?! Do you guys have any idea who my father is? I have been brought here against my will, heavens know why?" Hinata reasoned

Everyone of the members looked in in shock, highly confused to what they was hearing and stared wide eyed.

"What the fuck!?"

"Please Miss Hyuga, I assure you no one will touch you or lock you back up. So please put that down and follow me, you must be hungry" Pein replied again once more

Hinata looked at him she was clearly out numbered that she knew, even if she attacked she could easily be over powered by them. The man before her with many piercings seemed genuine, and he sounded truthful that something deep within her felt she could trust him.

"O-Ok... Then I will hold you to your word Pein" Hinata stated calmly.

Pein nodded in agreement as he looked at the others that hadn't took their eyes off the blue haired beauty. Hidan glared at Pein who obviously knew more than he was letting on. Where as Sasori and Deidara looked on in surprise trying to take in what they had heard.

"Alright you lot group meeting get your asses in gear!" Kisame bellowed out snapping the rest of them from their thoughts.

"Yeah I think we are all owed that fucking much!" Hidan stated clearly annoyed at the situation.

Hinata watched as Hidan moved away from the door slowly still locking his eyes upon the beauty, but no attempt was made at approaching her. The guys didn't want to leave they was too intrigued with her. Hinata slowly put the pipe down against the wall never removing her eyes from Pein who held his gaze with hers.

"Come...Please follow me for breakfast where we can talk"

"Very well please lead the way" Hinata asked politely

Pein walked further down the hallway with Hinata cautiously following behind him slightly relieved, but also apprehensive hoping the man in front of her kept his word.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile with Naruto...**

They had boarded a private plane that Minato had hastily organized within such a short time period, they was heading towards the outskirts of Otogakure to meet with a young man named Haku. Naruto had conflicting emotions as he sat on the comfy seat, his memories of sharing a seat with his little vixen had kept surfacing within his mind and tugging his heart strings.

Hinata had been missing well over 48 hours, to him it felt like a lifetime he hated not having her near him. His heart felt like it was in pieces, a feeling the young Uzumaki has never felt before. It was completely new to him, but he also knew that since he met his sexy vixen Hinata Hyuga, he has felt and gone through so many new emotions that he has never experienced in his entire life. That's when he finally understood, the reason he felt the way he has is because he has fallen deeply in love with her that he can no longer deny.

He loved her and it hurt, not knowing if she was ok.

Naruto began to imagine his brother along with the members of the Akatsuki doing things to his little vixen and his mood turned dark, his eyes flashed crimson red a feature that didn't go unnoticed by his manager Kakashi and MiNATO or Guy.

"Naruto...please calm down! I can feel your killing intent way over here!" Minato reasoned calmly

"..."

"Look I know you are worried we all are, but have faith in Hinata, Naruto. I am sure she will fight tooth and nail to remain safe to get back to you I believe in her." Kakashi stated calmly.

Naruto looked on in slight surprise at Kakashi's deduction, he had to believe in his vixen. He calmed himself down, even though he found it extremely hard. He just wanted to get there as quickly as possible and get his sexy vixen back where she belongs and that was in his arms by his side.

He would never let her out of his sight again.

"When will we arrive Kakashi?" Guy asked

"In the next hour and a half Guy, we will then go to the arranged meeting point, as soon as we land I will contact Haku for directions."

"Are you certain this won't be a trap?" Minato asked.

"I am convinced of it isn't Minato, according to Haku, Zabuza wasn't exactly happy with the job from the start especially after handing Hinata over he wants to help us in any way to get her back." Kakashi informed

Minato and Guy nodded as Naruto listened on intently, that bastard Orochimaru was going to pay dearly for this. As soon as Hinata was back in his arms he would make sure the slithering snake looking man will get what's coming to him. He had always found Orochimaru creepy, he also heard he was too stuck up for his own good. He was floored when his brother and the other members agreed to sign under his company label.

Naruto always wondered what the old sly snake had on his brother to agree to his terms. Orochimaru wasn't very popular or highly rated it amazes most of the celebrity world how he manages to pull off the necessary gigs and interviews for the Akatsuki, and their popularity has in no way declined. They have just a big enough following that rivaled Naruto and his fellow group Kyubi.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere...**

Haku had done it, he had finally followed through on his conscience and contacted the man named Kakashi Hatake. What Zabuza had told him earlier made his blood run cold, yes their group did assassination requests, hunting rogue criminals it paid the bills and let them survive this harsh world they lived in.

The kidnapping job was a first, but a job was a job and they treated it as such. Once they staked out the intended target Haku had watched with interest, the dark blue haired woman who's eyes was a beautiful shade of pale lilac. she was truly beautiful and gentle looking too.

Haku could tell that Zabuza was not keen on doing this job he hated working for nothing, but he did owe a favor and Zabuza momochi never breaks his word, even if the man who was a client was one that he hated with a passion.

Haku was now patiently waiting for the phone call to meet up with Kakashi to formulate a plan to get the Hyuga girl out of Orochimaru's clutches. As long as Zabuza is left alone and won't get charged for doing a job, he would be happyand their consciouses would be clear.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hinata...**

Hinata was sat around a large table. Pein along with a few members was sat watching her as she was eating some breakfast that Pein had ordered to be made for her. Hinata felt quite ravenous, but also she felt a little sick too. She had noticed her stomach felt queasy the last couple of days and put it down to travelling and drinking different water supplies, the unique taste was different in each country and hidden village.

Hinata was eating a piece of wholemeal toast which she chewed slowly feeling slightly put off by all of the different pairs of eyes that was now upon her, making her feel uncomfortable. Pein had noticed that Hinata looked quite pale especially the last few minutes.

"Are you ok?...You look really pale?" Pein asked in concern

"C-Could you g-guide me to the bathroom p-please...I feel sick" Hinata pleaded

Pein got up and escorted Hinata away from the dining hall towards a set of doors that held a large bathroom. The bathroom was extravagant and was done in blue and white. Hinata rushed towards the toilet, just making it on time as she brought up everything she had consumed, even though it wasn't much to begin with.

Hinata couldn't understand why she was like this she was fine earlier. Hinata felt another wave of impending sickness cursing quietly to herself to be feeling ill in this kind of situation. Pein stood in front of the closed door, hearing the young woman wretch in the bathroom.

"Hinata...are you ok?" Pein asked through the closed door

"...I'll be fine shortly... I haven't brought anything else up" Hinata replied in pants.

"I think you need to be checked over Hinata just to be sure?"

Hinata finished her business and came out, Pein watched as she still looked pale as they both returned to the table where most of the members was still situated. Kisame could see that Hinata looked unwell and still very cautious so stood up and basically ordered everyone out of the room. This led to much protests from Deidara, leaving just Hinata alone with Pein knowing that Zetsu was on lookout as Kisame kept the others on a tight leash.

"Hinata, you must believe me when most of us here in the Akatsuki did not plan this! We are trying to find away to get you out of here," Pein whispered quietly to a listening Hinata who was quite surprised by the admittance.

"Then who is behind all this?...Why me?"

"I think its safe to assume that Menma had asked a favour from our owner that was to do with you, and our owner Orochimaru planned this. As to why I don't know... lets just say you have captivated a few of my friends in the band" Pein explained.

Hinata nodded her understanding, sighing in the process feeling a little bit better even though she still felt queasy. Pein kept the conversation going as Hinata tried to finish what was on her plate, certain smells made her feel like she was going to be sick again.

"I think maybe we should get you looked over Hinata" Pein asked in concern

"Do you have a doctor? My stomach is all over the place" Hinata admitted.

"Leave it with me, are you now finished?"

Hinata looked at her plate that was half empty, but hunger was no longer there just a feeling of nausea instead.

"Yes I think I am"

Hinata placed a napkin over her mouth to keep her sickness at bay, wondering why it was getting so bad all of a sudden. She had an upsetting stomach the last couple of days, but as fast as it arrived it quickly disappeared. All Hinata wanted was to do was go home, back to her golden haired boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki and she was hoping it would be soon.

Pein escorted Hinata to one of the rooms where Pein was situated in as he fumbled through his phone a knock on the door alerted both of them. Pein opened it and saw Menma stood there along with Orochimaru with Kabuto, Itachi and Kakuzu heading their way.

"Isss the girl with you?" Orochimaru asked with a firm glare upon his eyes

"Yes she is and she will remain here as well Orochimaru she is unwell and she needs a medic..."

A large thump could be heard from inside the room as Pein turned and saw an unconscious Hinata upon the floor as he ran towards her getting on his knees he could see that she was awfully pale.

"Shit!...I'm taking her to my room now...Kabuto I need you to look her over now!" Pein shouted

Pein gently picked Hinata up bridal style and headed straight to his room, laying her gently upon his bed. Menma looked on in stunned silence not liking what he was seeing.

"What the hell is going on?" Menma asked frantic.

"I don't know she was eating some breakfast I had the servants make up for her, and she felt sick and through up in the bathroom. She still was very pale and then when I was talking to you lot she passed out and here we are" Pein stated calmly.

"..."

Kabuto entered the room with a bag that held medical supplies, he had trained to be a doctor before forgoing that dream and working in the entertainment business. Many of the members who had heard of his background, thought he should go back to training as a doctor. Each of them had to admit that he was good at that, but terrible as a manager.

Pein wondered what the owner had over him to work with him and his company?

Pein remained in the room along with Menma not trusting the man with her alone, even if he was examining her professionally.

 **oOoOo**

Outside the room most of the members was stood waiting, Orochimaru had left not willing to stand around waiting like the heartless bastard he was. Hidan was livid at what he had heard from Itachi. Many of the members was also unhappy by what they had heard. Menma had a lot to answer to them for, yeah they thought the girl was beautiful and yeah they would certainly give her attention if she was willing but none of them forced themselves on woman.

Why would they need to?

Each of them had their own fan base and an army of female fans that followed them around, when they travelled and the fans found out where they was they wouof wait around and hope to get noticed by their favourite band member, hoping that they would be selected to spend time with them.

To the members it was just the benefits if fame, they wasn't that serious with the relationships it was one night stands, plenty of kiss and tell stories that most was over exaggerated.

"So basically Menma wabted her and the fucking owner kidnapped her?! What the fuck!" Hidan hissed.

"Yes...Menma has now come to realise how wrong he is by doing so and asked for our help to protect her"

"Protect her?! What the hell from?" Kisame asked.

"Apparently us" Itachi replied.

"WHAT?!"

Itachi explained every thing to the stunned group who were steadily growing angrier by the second. Each of them knew the severity of the situation they was now in thanks to menma's stupidity and the owner's audacity by doing all of this and putting the rest of them in the meat grinder as such when each of tgem had no idea to what had unfolded behind theit backs.

"Wait un!? Dies that mean we are now accessories to kidnapping?!" Deidara asked stunned.

"Fucking looks like it pyro" Hidan hissed his anger rising to knew heights.

"I thought you might be happy that the girl was in our clutches so to speak Hidan?" Itachi asked outright hearing his conversation with Menma about her.

"What the fuck are you instigating fucker?! Hidan stated coldly with narrowed amythest eyes.

Itachi looked on not caring at the cold hard gaze of the silver haired drummer of the group.

"You heard me Hidan...I wI'll not repeat myself" Itachi replied.

"Fuck you fucker...Just cause I thought the girl was fucking sexy doesn't mean shit!? I was fuckibg interested in how Menma was so enamoured by her, besides I don't need to force myself on woman they fucking come to me willingly so don't think that I'm a fuckibg rapist Itachi" Hidan stated coldly.

"I agree Itachi, Hidan does love beautiful woman, but he wouldn't rape them none of us would at that" Kisame stated sticking up for Hidan that way.

Itachi sighed knowing that he had hit below the best with that comment. Itachi was hust angry that they was facing this situation. Thanks to the non signal he couldn't contact his brother to inform him of the situation, he also wanted to check the news and see if it was announced that the ex-heiress had been kidnapped.

He was more determined than ever to break his contract with Orochimaru even if it meant the end for the Akatsuki. He coukdnt work for a man as devious as Orochimaru. Thanks to him they coukd be charged with accessories to kidnapping and that would end not only his career, but the others too and his father Fukagu would be livid.

The Uchiha family pride themselves on their name alone, if this got out it would destroy his families good name and strain the business relationship between the Uchiha and Hyuga, even if he was innocent of what had taken place.

His thoughts was broken as the bedroom door opened and Kabuto stepped out looking at everyone who was stood staring at him. He walked off not saying a word most probably to inform the owner, the silence that followed was deafening to each member as Pein appeared before them looking slightly pale himself.

Itachi glanced into the room seeing Hinata still asleep upon Pein's bed and Menma stood quietly looking on in shock with his fists clenched.

"Well how the fuck is she?!" Hidan asked running out of patience

Pein sighed leaning against the wall.

"Kabuto did a routine check up on her, it appears Hinata is in the very early stages of pregnancy" Pein informed the group.

Everyone remained silent as they let the words sink in as their eyes went wide and their mouths was opening and closing like a bunch of fish in an aquarium tank.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello again thank you for the reviews! I apologise guys if I have posted up sooner than intended but again the story is complete I am just going over each chapter and have added extra contact to the story and changed it slightly from the original.**

 **I decided to post up this chapter this week which will be the last I will post until next week, whether I post up a chapter a week or I post the remaining chapters through the week is undecided. As most of you know I have other stories pending so dividing my time between them is difficult but a welcomed distraction when I am getting writers block lol.**

 **The stories that I haven't updated that are still on going will not be abandoned by me and they will be completed, and will get to them soon. I'm just having so much fun writing. Hot For teacher will be updated soon too for those that are patiently awaiting an update I hope to have a chapter out by next week x**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter?**

 **Until next chapter guys x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N :- This story is a partial re-write to what I had written two years ago! The story itself is relatively the same apart from the pairing of the original! I have added bits to the story and changed things slightly however, most of the story is what I had written back in 2015.**

 **Warnings:- This story will have errors in punctuation and grammar. I do not have a beta for this story, any errors will be fixed when I have a beta or by myself when I can get back to it. Apologies in advance to those that it may or may not effect.**

 **Disclaimer :- All Characters from Naruto belong to M, Kishimoto**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love**

 **Chapter 10**

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted that was present in the hallway.

Pein looked at each of his friends that stood looking back at him in shock. Itachi sighed and shook his head from his inner thoughts on the situation. This was just getting better and better, the situation was getting worse thanks to a jealous elder brother that should know better and a sly devious owner.

His thoughts drifted to his younger brother Sasuke, if only he could contact him to send word on their location and most importantly notify him on Hinata. He knew his brother would inform Naruto and they woukd come and get her and he would of course go with them.

"Hinata appears to be pregnant" Pein repeated.

"Fuck! Besides her being knocked up. Is she alright?" Hidan asked growing restless.

"Obviously yes, although she is exhausted due to lack of sleep, she has also been through alot of stress. Kabuto only confirmed that she is in the early stages. I had of course informed him, that she was eating then had grown sick, which many of you saw. She had thrown up in the bathroom and still looked rather pale." Pein explained.

"Yeah we heard un" Deidara stated looking down at his feet.

"What did Kabuto say otherwise?" Sasori asked.

"He said she needed rest, she will be out for a few hours because of exhaustion, which isn't surprising since she was locked up in a room because of being kidnapped." Pein stated calmly.

"I don't get why though?" Kisame announced.

"Like I said Menma sought a favor from the owner, why the hell he asked him I still don't know. Orochimaru true to his word arranged for her to be kidnapped. From what Menma told us last night, the bastard was threatening her with you lot using her for your entertainment." Pein answered.

"Woah...Wait a minute!?...Are you implying what I think you are?" Kisame asked stunned.

"That bastard threatened her with us raping her yes Kisame" Itachi answered rubbing his temples.

Everyone took the information in, coming to terms with it. Each member was furious, which led to Pein o bring up the subject of the band seeing as they were all present and perfect to get their attention with what he had discussed earlier with a few members

Menma was still within the room his eyes hadn't left Hinata's sleeping face. In all honesty he was stunned by what Kabuto had revealed and it made the guilt grow even more. He could hear Pein's voice informing the others of the situation and he found his own mind was trying hard to think up a plan to get her out of any potential danger.

He didn't understand why Orochimaru brought the subject up of the Akatsuki using her for entertainment? Yeah a few members were rowdy and loved woman but none of them forced themselves on any one. Each of them thought Hinata was interesting and was easily drawn to her, and if he had to guess they still were. Orochimaru must be using it as a scare tactic to keep her from misbehaving.

To Menma it seemed that Orochimaru had took her for other reasons than his own request and if he had to guess further he had brought Hinata to his attention by asking him in the first place. The guilt he was feeling was immense and he knew that he had to try his best and make up for what he has done.

What shocked him the most was that she was pregnant, and he guessed that his younger brother was the father. If that was the case that meant that he was going to be an uncle, yet couldn't stop feeling the burning embers of jealousy within him. For Menma he was truly envious of his brother for having this woman in his life, he wished that it was him she would look at and love fiercely.

However, his thoughts drifted to the way she looked at him with blazing anger and a coldness that made him realise that she wouldn't look at him how he wished she would.

Menma felt his heart ache, a first for him.

Pein had entered back into the room with Itachi following behind him, both glanced at the silent Namikaze as they followed his gaze to Hinata, who was sleeping soundly on Pein's bed.

"How did it go?" Menma asked outright surprising the two.

"They are angry at the situation they have been out in. So expect some glares and hostility from them. I have told them about the group's future under Orochimaru's hands and they agree it can not go on" Pein answered.

"I agree...It makes me wonder why she was threatened with us if we all know that the others wouldn't do that? I just don't get it" Menma stated with a sigh.

"Hinata is an ex-heiress, her family are the Hyuga one of the powerful and well known families in the elemental lands. Her family is mainly into politics, if I had to guess that bastard took her for other reasons than your own Menma" Itachi informed.

Menma nodded in agreement, he had read that she was an ex-heiress to a well known clan, everyone knows the Hyuga family. He was surprised that she used to be the heiress and wondered why she wasn't the heiress any longer.

 **oOoOo**

Orochimaru stood in silence looking through his offices window which looked out onto the landscape, nothing but woodland could be seen and his property was surrounded by it. That's what he preferred and one of the main reasons for buying up this huge acre of land. He had spent thousands on renovating and extending his home, only the best he would have.

He was contemplating on what Kabuto had just revealed.

He began to chuckle to himself, the girl was important to his plans so he didn't want her hurt or damaged in any way. The calls he made had become very fruitful, it was now up to him what path he would take and what he would get from having her in his clutches. The request from Menma had surprised him, the favor was granted and he delivered, although his reasons was very different from Menma's.

"Are you certain of thiss?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well from what Pein told me the symptoms clearly point that way. She had looked rather pale when we brought her here" Kabuto replied.

"Isss there a way you can confirm it?"

"Well yes if I had a pregnancy test? Other than that I would need to take her to the nearest health clinic."

"Well that iss out of the question. Soo in your opinion how certain are you?"

"Pretty certain, from what I have gathered the girl seems to be quite healthy normally, it also appears that the relationship with Menma's younger brother seems to be intimate. From what I saw from our sources there was no mention of any other potential boyfriend."

"Has there been anything mentioned about her in the media?" Orochimaru stated.

"No, nothing has been mentioned about her" Kabuto answered

"Hmm interessting"

"What are your orders?"

"Keep an eye on the girl, especially the band members"

"Do you think they are plotting something?"

"I don't think ssso Kabuto. I know ssso, jussst keep watch over them and order more sssecurity" Orochimaru stated.

"Expecting trouble?"

"Yess I am, I need to make a few callsss. Ssso leave me, but report to me anything that needss my attention"

Kabuto nodded and turned and left the room. Orochimaru chuckled at how things had played out as he gathered his thoughts and plans.

 **oOoOo**

 **Outskirts of Otogakure...**

Naruto, Minato, Kakashi and Guy had arrived safely, they began following the directions that was given to them to finally meet the guy named Haku. Minato and Kakashi warned Naruto to be on his best behaviour or else any attempts at rescuing Hinata would be gone. Naruto was angry and annoyed but was willing to push his feelings to one side he wanted his vixen and that was it.

The journey there wasn't that long, the meeting area was in an open wooded area far out from any prying eyes. The group of four had been waiting fifteen minutes until they heard someone approaching behind them. The figure appeared before them, as each of them took in the figures appearence. It was a young feminine looking man, Naruto had to blink a few times looking at him, at first glance he thought it was a woman, but was convinced by Kakashi that the person before him was indeed a man.

"Haku?" Kakashi questioned

"Kakashi Hatake?" Haku replied

"Yes I am the person you have been speaking to on the phone this here with me is Minato Namikaze, Meito Guy, and this one here is the girls boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki.

"A pleasure to meet you all... I am sure I have seen Naruto before...anyway let's talk business and come up with a plan to get Hinata back"

"Very well please tell us what you know" Kakashi stated eagerly.

Haku began to explain in full to the four men what had happened and also where Hinata was being kept. Kakashi, Minato and Guy listened intently to the young man whilst they devised a plan to get Hinata back. Naruto was worried he just hoped Hinata was ok he had a feeling something wasn't right and hoped it was just himself feeling apprehensive.

"Very well Haku what do you suggest?"

"We will start the operation tomorrow at dawn I need to get some more help I think we will need it"

"Why?" Naruto finally decided to speak

"The trouble is Orochimaru has a lot of men on his payroll, including guards. I am pretty certain he would have his estate watched around the clock that's why I think we will definitely need more help and I know who I can ask to make things right" Haku stated.

"You mean Zabuza, don't you" Kakashi asked

"Yes I do, I know we kidnapped her...but I know my boss regrets doing it for that bastard! I am pretty sure he will help us, especially if it means bringing Orochimaru down."

"Very well we will find a suitable hotel and keep in touch let us know your developments as soon as possible. Kakashi stated

"Of course Kakashi"

Everyone parted from the meeting place each feeling optimistic on getting Hinata Hyuga back safely, most of all Naruto who at this moment and time didn't have a clue at what was happening with his girlfriend.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile...**

Everyone who knew of the situation was now in one of the rooms patiently waiting for the girl to awaken. Hinata was currently still sleeping. Pein had left Hinata under the care of Itachi as he talked to the other members. Menma remained with Itachi not wanting to leave her side.

Pein was rubbing his temple in frustration, he had been trying his cell phone for the past hour and yet his attempts were thwarted due to the poor non-existing signal he had.

"Well any news yet?" Sasori had entered into the room.

Just like the other members he had been shocked at what he had heard and went off to his room to think things over quietly to himself. Having now took everything in he had returned hoping that there was news on the girls situation.

"Nothing yet, the girl is still sleeping" Kisame replied.

"I see...What of Orochimaru?" Questioned Sasori.

"What about the sick fuck!?" Hidan demanded irritated.

Sasori sighed taking a seat that was open and began to elaborate.

"I am asking about what we shall be doing now in regards to Orochimaru?" Sasori stated calmly.

"Fucking leave the bastard. Have you guys ever wondered why we as a band are seen as notorious mother fuckers?!"

Everyone in the room looked at the silver haired drummer, each of them deep in thought.

"Ever wondered why articles and fucking rumours appeared about us that wasn't fucking true? One was about the groupies and how we fucking supposedly treated them?"

"Well yeah...I just put that down to the media twisting shit un" Deidara answered.

"Tch...Yeah right they got it from an inside fucking source?!" Hidan stated.

"I don't know as I never read the articles" Kisame answered.

"Well I fucking did and the report was a bunch of fucking lies" Hidan retorted.

"Either way Orochimaru has a bad influence. Now with this potential kidnapping of Hinata, do you really want this over your heads? Even myself has been dragged into it and I'm not even part of this band, but just your choreographer! I have been trying to call Konan and yet every time I'm trying to connect, it won't due to the shitty signal around here." Pein all but growled.

"Maybe that's why we was all brought here in the first place?" Sasori stated.

"What are you talking about Sasori un?" Deidara questioned.

"Think about it guys...This place is basically in a desolate area, Orochimaru must of had a back up plan in case we didn't comply to his plans regarding the girl" Sasori informed.

"Wait a fucking minute?...What fucking plans he hasn't even mentioned anything or even why she was brought here? All we know is what that bastard Menma mentioned. Until it comes directly from the bastard snakes mouth I'm not fucking going on hearsay" Hidan hissed.

"Calm down Hidan" Kakuzu warned.

"Fuck you Kakuzu, you seem too fucking calm about this!?"

Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders as he leant against the wall, he was just contented with listening to the others and their thoughts on the subject. He himself had been thinking about looking at other management, he had to see what the other members thought on the matter as Orochimaru was definitely not the right man to look after them. Even Kabuto wasn't any good as their manager and to him he was untrustworthy.

"Regarding the band are we all in agreement to look at other options for management?" Kakuzu stated calmly.

The room was quiet as everyone had a thought to themselves about the subject. Each of them had to agree that they wasn't happy with how their band had been handled. The way the media viewed them as a bunch of bad boys irked them somewhat. Although their popularity hadn't fallen and was stil, quite high it wasn't enough for each member to be viewed as a trouble maker and have the media themselves dread approaching them for interviews.

"Well I fucking want out of being in the creepy bastard clutches" Hidan stated.

"I agree...the band could go places but currently we are being stalled as it is" Kisame eplued in agreement.

Kakuzu nodded as well as Zetsu.

"I'm in agreement and want out the group could find better management" Zetsu stated.

"Well I'm in agreement of being out and finding another label to sign us" Kakuzu answered.

Sasori sighed and looked at Deidara who was quiet and then turned to the group.

"I agree and I think we as a band would be better off with another management. So I agree I want out, what about you Deidara?"

The blonde member blinked having listened to everyone and what had been going on. He had to admit he hadn't Bern happy with how the band was viewed and agreed with Hidan regarding the false rumours that they had heard.

"I agree with you all un" Deidara finally answered.

"What about Itachi and Menma?"

"I will go and get them" Pein stated calmly as he stood up.

"However I think their answer will be the same as each of yours" Pein continued as he left the room.

 **oOoOo**

Pein sighed as he left the room, alot was happening and there was alot going on in the background that none of them knew of. Breaking out of his thoughts he walked down the hallway towards his room where he knew the girl was still sleeping. He knew that Itachi as well as Menma was watching over her, none of them felt comfortable leaving the girl unattended.

He gave a slight knock upin the door as he proceeded to enter inside, closing the door behind him he glanced at the other two, who remained in the same places he left them.

"How is she?" He asked

"Still sleeping" Menma answered quietly.

"Both of you had better head to the others they have casted their vote and want you both to give over your input and answer regarding the band" Pein stated.

"Very well...Before we go have you managed to make any outgoing calls?" Itachi asked

"No I tried to contact Konan just now but can't seem to make any outgoing calls or recieve any for that matter the signal here is non-existent."

"I thought that would be the case I tried to contact Sasuke, but couldn't connect the call" Itachi informed.

"It's the same with mine, my cousin Karin had sent a text asking me to call her, but I haven't been able to and that was when we had only just arrived."

"Does Orochimaru have a phone here we could use?" Menma asked

"I expect he does...However, do you think he will actually let anyone of us use it? Remember thanks to your request this girl is currently here against her will because of you and him?" Itachi stated irritated

Menma looked doan clutching his hands into fists to reign in his temper. There was nothing he could say back to Itachi it was true every word if it. His guilt was growing seeing the girl sleeping soundly in a place she didn't want to be, knowing that it was because of him that she was brought here against her will.

Menma wished now that he didn't act on his jealous desire, if he hadn't she would be safe with his younger brother, he had alot to make up for and protecting the girl was his top priority.

"Listen Itachi, what you gave said is true, every fucking word of it! I know i fucked up big time and I am now paying for it believe me. What I have done was wrong i know that now, I didn't think it would go this far, but seeing her look at me with hurt, anger and damn right coldness, woke me up from my daydream. All I'm asking is for you and everyone in the band to help me, we must come up with a plan to try to get to one here and get Hinata out nd back to my brother" Menma responded calmly.

Itachi had stood up listening to the dark haired Namikaze,he could see that Menma was serious and regretful to what he had done. Although Itachi was still angry with him he knew that Menma couldn't do this alone. Itachi although angered with him, was still his friend and he just hoped that Menma would now change for the better.

"Fine...I'm still pissed with you, but I am willing to help you safe her from that bastard and his plans. We had better get to the others and cast our vote and also come up with a plan to get her out of here." Itachi answered back.

Menma nodded giving a slight smile as they headed to the door.

"Wait what about Hinata!?" Menma asked looking back towards her.

"Just go...I will remain with her and I won't leave her side alright" Pein reassured him.

Menma gave the pierced man a look of gratitude as he followed Itachi out of the door, hearing it close firmly behind them.

"I hope you wake up soon Hinata" Pein stated softly returning his gaze upon the still sleeping bluenette as he watched over her deep in his thoughts on creating a plan to escape from here.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

Naruto was now sharing a room with his father, Kakashi and Guy was in another room next door. They had checked into one of the closest hotels within Otogakure for a few days hoping they would find and retrieve her by then. They had been waiting patiently for a call from Haku, so they could journey onward to their destination.

Currently Naruto had been dragged out of the room by Kakashi as they had left to gather something to eat and take back to Minato and Guy. Naruto of course was heavily disguised in some props that Kakashi had brought along, so that he didn't alert anyone to his presence. Kakashi had to hide his laughter, especially when Naruto was looking at him with daggers wearing what could be called one of the most horrible wigs and fake beard he had seen in his life.

"Where the hell did you get these things Kakashi?" Naruto asked seething in anger

"Never you mind Naruto" Kakashi eye smiled at the young Uzumaki in front of him.

Kakashi loved teasing Naruto and Sasuke, they always seemed to react to it. It always seemed to make Kakashi's day getting a rise out of either of them or both of them on some occasions. They was the most fun to tease than the others in the band Kyubi, even if Kakashi had tried with each of them plenty of times. However, Naruto and Sasuke were the best to wind up and he was fully entertained by it.

To Kakashi seeing Naruto glare at him thanks go the shoddy disguise he came up with go him, took the tention away, even if it was brief.

"Bastard you are enjoying this aren't you!" Naruto seethed

"Immensely!" Kakashi laughed dodging one of Naruto's attacks

The playful scene was interrupted when Kakashi's phone went off. Once it did it made both of them freeze in their tracks. Kakashi quickly answered his phone recognising the number from before placing it on loud speaker.

"Kakashi here"

"Kakashi Hatake I presume?" A deep male voice answered

"Zabuza Momochi...It's finally a pleasure to speak to you. I expect you have heard everything?" Kakashi answered.

"Yes I must admit my apprentice has certainly surprised me by doing this behind my back...I have had words, but I understand why he did it and I can only be relieved in some way"

"So will you help us get her back?" Naruto now butted in and asked

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's certainly a pleasure. I must state that I do apologise for my past actions regarding your girlfriend I can only hope that she is being looked after by most of the members"

"What do you mean!? Those guys are all as bad as each other" Naruto scoffed

"No they are not, a majority of them are real good kids wanting to enjoy their music much like you. The really bad ones is the manager Kabuto and the owner of Sound, Orochimaru. He is the dangerous one kid, one manipulating and nasty son of a bitch!" Zabuza stated.

"How are you so sure?"

"Kid I am good at judging characters, maybe one or two of them can be rowdy, and girl crazy, but that's what guys are like, but not all of them are. Take Itachi for example yes he is one of the main singers but he doesn't go for any fan girls, besides isn't he the elder brother to your band mate?"

Naruto remained silent as he listened surprised to the information.

"Also Pein may be with them, he isn't a band member but he works closed with them, he has a girlfriend in the Hidden rain village where he is from her name is Konan" Zabuza continued.

Naruto was surprised by this and had to admit that he hadn't really met any of the members, only Itachi, and Kisame who seemed friendly enough. Both of them was very talented in music, they could play the guitar really great, even Sasuke was in awe of them both.

Naruto and Kakashi flinched hearing a familiar voice cut in on the discussion seeing that it was Might guy followed by Minato.

"Yeah the one kid who Jiraiya mentioned when talking to Itachi when Hinata-chan was working. He seemed to know him quite well?" Guy stated

"Can you remember his name Guy?" Kakashi asked

"I am pretty sure his name was Pein that Jiraiya had mentioned he had also mentioned a name Konan too."

"So do you think Pein will be with them?" Kakashi asked.

"Anythings possible...Pein works with the band due to him being a great dancer so he works with the Akatsuki closely when they are preparing music video's and performances." Zabuza answered.

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked intrigued at the information.

"I used to work for Orochimaru when his business newly formed, I was hired as a body gaurd for the stars under his management. So I used to travel with the group Akatsuki a few times when they was travelling to gigs. I left over a year and a half ago, I hated working for the slimy bastard and knew if I stated I could get into trouble thanks to his underhanded dealings."

"So why take the job?" Naruto hissed.

"Look kid it may not be much to you but when I owe people favours I stick to them, no matter if I like them or hate them. I owed the bastard a favour and he called it in and I couldn't refuse. Besides I did the favour so he was out of my life and I didn't plan on crossing paths with him again in future."

"Fine so is the plan a go ahead of not?" Naruto asked.

"We will meet at dawn at these coordinates" replied Zabuza

Kakashi quickly wrote them down on a note pad he kept in his pocket, once the information was written down, the call then ended. Everyone nodded and went back to Naruto's and Minato's room to discuss matters further inside in private. Naruto placed the food they had brought upon the table, he felt he wasn't hungry, but one look from his father convinced him to eat something at least.

Both of them had a good talk earlier, Minato had listened and had sympathized with his youngest son. He had informed Naruto that he had been trying to contact Menma but couldn't seem to get through it just went to voice mail. Each of them was now sat down on the chairs around the table, tucking into the food. Naruto was trying to calm himself down, it took every fiber of his being to not go and get her now but he had to trust his father, Kakashi, Guy and now Zabuza.

Naruto was more surprised at what Zabuza had revealed about the members of Akatsuki. He seriously hoped that what the man had revealed was right. He was certain that most would be a bunch of perverts so just hoped that what Zabuza had said was correct.

Because if it wasn't he wouof kill them all and his brother Menma would be the first one he went for.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile...Otogakure...**

 **Orochimaru's Mansion...**

"Menma!?" Hidan growled out.

The other Akatsuki members was surprised to find the Namikaze and Uchiha stood before them. Itachi's facial expression was expressionless as usual. Menma's however showed a guilty expression. Hidan had stood up controlling his anger to some point trying not to run at the guy who had caused this situation from the start.

"Your a fucking asshole Menma, look at what you have done and what the Fuck for? Your actions as well as Orochimaru has dropped all of us in the fucking meat grinder!" Hidan hissed.

Itachi stood by the door listening to every single word that was said by his angry colleague knowing that he was indeed very right. Menma had caused this situation, the others just stared at the Namikaze who just looked at the angered Hidan holding his tongue. Kisame and Kakuzu stood ready to seoerate the two of them if a fight began, but both of them waited to see what would happen.

Once Kabuto had told him that he was certain that Hinata could be in the early stages of pregnancy he was shocked. He never thought it would come to that conclusion. He suddenly felt immense guilt, a feeling he hadn't really experienced before, even though he and his brother had never seen eye to eye the last few years. However, he now realised that he had let his younger brother down terribly from his actions. The thought that Hinata was carrying his niece or nephew inside of her brought about a new feeling within him. The feeling to be protective, even though he had lost all of that trust by being stupid and letting jealousy take over his entire being.

"Are you even listening to me Menma?" Hidan hissed.

"Yes I am listening to you, and yes I agree. I have been a right asshole haven't I?" Menma calmly replied

Hidan was stunned, but he was still very wary. This Menma before him was very knew to him to everyone was it guilt? or was it something else entirely?

"Maybe you should contact your brother Naruto and tell him?" Kakuzu stated

"Maybe...but I think I will let someone else tell him the news" Menma replied.

"What do you..."

Every one stopped as they heard footsteps coming down the hall that prompted each member to rush out of the room. There they saw Orochimaru who had suddenly arrived and with him a few of his men that was on his payroll startling everyone in the room, including Itachi.

Orochimaru calmly walked over towards Pein's room making Menma and the others stiffen. Orochimaru opened the door and stepped inside as a few of his men followed him inside. Menma immediately ran over and barged passed the men stood around in the hall way. Pein had heard the footsteps and had gathered it wasn't his friends and kept his place beside her.

Orochimaru had opened the door and had entered into the room with Kabuto and three other men after him. Pein watched intently as the man walked towards them, with his eyes upon the sleeping Hyuga, but Pein had now gotten up and was now stood in his way.

"What are you doing?" Pein asked with a glare

"Checking in our ssspecial guessst of courssse, why aren't we overprotective?" Orochimaru sarcastically replied

"She is not to be disturbed, she has to rest and when she awakes she has to eat something then we will take her back to her boyfriend where she belongs"

"Oh I don't think ssso!"

"What!?"

"That girl is valuable to me and ssshe isss not going anywhere do you underssstand!" Orochimaru warned

A commotion was heard outside as Menma barged into the room his eyes wide frantically looking for the girl. His eyes showed relief but it was short lived when he had heard Orochimaru's words.

"Why? The girl has nothing to do with you Orochimaru she is carrying my brothers child you don't want to anger my family" Menma warned.

"fufufu...why Menma you sssurprisse me?...Wasssn't it you who wanted her in the firssst place?" Orochimaru questioned

"I was stupid and wrong alright! So please just let her go! What could you possibly want with her any way?" Menma pleaded

"That isss sssomething I am not willing to dissscusss with you, but I do have my reasssonsss now get out all of you I have sssome people coming to watch over her. For now we will move in the morning with or without you lot"

"Orochimaru you bastard!" Menma hissed

"fufufu...Don't play the hero it doesssn't sssuit you besssidesss each and everyone of you will be under sssurveliance" Orochimaru stated

Orochimaru watched as each of them was forced out of the room by his paid men and taken to a room where the other members was inside already puzzled as to what was going on.

"What the Fuck is going on?" Hidan shouted with venom.

"Are good for nothing manager that's what" Kakuzu grumbled feeling pissed.

"But why un" Deidara asked in alarm

"Yeah what about the girl shouldn't she be looked after right now?" Kisame asked in concern

"Why...What the hell is going on?" Hidan again shouted in anger

"Please explain to us what has just happened and why are we being kept in this room?"

Pein looked at everyone who now has their eyes on him ready for the explanations to come from his mouth, he took a deep breath and began to tell them everything right up until Orochimaru walked in and what was said in the room by him.

Menma was stood silent too deep into his thoughts as he tried to come up with a plan to get Hinata out of here and back safely to his brother.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Naruto...**

Time was moving to slow for the blonde, as he was sat on the chair watching the clock tick by, watching the hand moving around counting every second. It was still hours away from the time he wanted to come. Kakashi had fallen asleep on the chair, he had to admit Kakashi had looked exhausted and had been asleep for well over an hour now.

Guy was doing some gentle exercises being not tired at all. His father was led upon his bed opting to get some rest as he had people on standby if needed. From what he had gathered Orochimaru was quite the character and was very well known. The business deals he had done was mainly illegal, and very rarely was the legal apart from buying his entertainment company.

His father had given the go ahead to his personal investigation team to work alongside the Hyuga families own investigators and share any information they uncovered. Minato had informed his team to keep him informed every step of the way and send him any news via his cell phone. He had also brought his own laptop with him to open emails in case the team had found something of interest.

He also kept in contact with Hinata's father who had told him he was currently with Hinata's younger sister who was soon to be married to Hiruzen Sarutobi's grandson Konohamaru Sarutobi. Naruto was angry and disgusted that they was still going on as normal when his eldest daughter was kidnapped. Naruto couldn't understand it and saw how different his parents were compared to Hinata's own. Jiraiya to him felt more like her father than the one he hadn't even met yet, it reminded him of how Sasuke's father Fugaku was for some reason.

Naruto was about to close his eyes to try to catch some sleep, when his mobile phone went off startling him in the process. Fishing the phone out of his pocket he answered it without looking, quite unusual for Naruto but he didn't care he had broken so many of his usual habits these past few weeks since he had met Hinata.

"Naruto?"

"Karin?!"

"Naruto I have some important news that you must hear, I have Sasuke here son in putting him on to you" Karin stated

The next voice was Sasuke.

"Dobe?"

"What is it have you got any news!?" Naruto asked

I received a text a few minutes ago from Itachi he has confirmed that Hinata is there with them, and she was brought against her will. Pein and he himself are looking after her, Menma too."

"What!?

"Itachi has said that Menma knows that what he did was wrong, and no harm has come to Hinata. In fact Pein had been looking after her as well as the others but he needs you to contact him it is urgent" Sasuke continued.

"Why...What's wrong!?"

"I don't know but he insists that you call him he has something important to tell you that you need to know dobe. I tried to text him back I even tried ringing but it keeps going to voice mail. The message was sent a while before i receive it so I assume that the signal where they are located is bad."

"Fine I will keep trying to contact your brother text me his number thanks Sasuke"

"Anytime dobe, but please remember you and Menma are brothers. Although I would be the same if it was me and Itachi, it would kill your mother if she found out about this. I know Menma can be an asshole most times I just wish he would stay away from that creepy manager he is the one that is up to no good"

"Yeah I have heard that a lot recently I will let you know... bye teme"

"Bye dobe"

Naruto looked at the clock once again Guy had sat opposite knowing something was up.

"Well will you be ringing him?" Guy asked

"I haven't got a choice have i and that's only if I can get through to him. However, I do have Itachi's number now also"

Naruto took a deep breath to control the anger that was deeply brewing inside of him, he was angry at his brother and couldn't understand why Menma was always like this with him, but one thing was for sure Hinata was his and he was not going to hand her over to him. Naruto scrolled down his contacts and found his brother and pressed the call button holding his breath for what he was about to hear. The phone didn't ring until the same usual recorded voice answered.

Naruto had a feeling that would happen, but kept ringing the number hoping that it would connect and if his brother had his phone switched on even.

 **oOoOo**

 **With the Akatsuki group...**

The members of Akatsuki was sat in silence each of them trying to come up with a plan that would get them out of this situation. They each wondered what plans Orochimaru had for them all, especially since they knew of Hinata being captured.

"So what do we do now?" Kisame asked.

"What can we fucking do?" Hidan retorted.

Itachi was still trying to attempt to contact and was relieved that one of his text messages had gotten through to his brother. He checked the time he had sent it and wondered if there was an area within the place that had a better chance at a signal.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Pein questioned

"Everyone if you have your cell phones take a look at your signals I doubt many of you have tried?"

Sasori and Deidara pulled theirs out the others didn't have theirs on them. Itachi took each of their phones and checked the signals. Itachi's own phone was on low battery as it was. Pein had passed his over and was pretty much the same as Itachi's due to attempting multiple calls to Konan. Menma finally got his out of his pocket, he had turned his phine off when they had landed not wanting to speak to anyone via the journey.

Deidara and Sasori's phone had battery, but signal was low, but it was better than his own and Pein's. Menma turned on his phone and had recieved multiple messages and missed calls. He glaunched at each text and missed call from his mother, father and cousin Karin. The last missed call was from Naruto himself that was only half an hour ago. Taking a deep breath he decided to try and see if he coukd get in contact with his brother not caring for consequences, especially now since the situation has changed for the worse.

Hoping ghat he would get through, he selected his brother's number and held his breath as the number finally connected that had him shocked and surprised. He calmed himself making sure that every valuable second wasnt going to be wasted.

"Naruto..." Menma stated hearing the call being connected.

"Brother...So I was told you wanted to tell me something?" Narito answered coldly but as calm as he could be.

The entire room grew silent as the members had their eyes in Menma and was surprised that he had actually gotten through to someone. They then realised that that someone was Naruto and each of them listened on intently.

"Yes I do...one moment.." Menma replied back.

Naruto at first could hear many voices in the background, raised voices. But then the voices in the background stopped altogether, until he heard his brother voice grow quieter.

"Look Naruto I am sorry for what has happened I know that I have been stupid, but we have a problem here, involving the bastard Orochimaru" Menma confided.

"We gathered that Menma, so what's going on now?"

"Let me guess little brother... You are already here in Otagakure aren't you?"

"..."

"I guess I am correct. I know you to well brother, but whatever your planning you had better rethink it as we are moving at dawn"

"What do you mean Menma...What about Hinata?"

"Look Orochimaru wouldn't let us free her, he says she is important for his plans? I'm not even sure what that means with him, but i expect it is something to do with her family? It seems that bastard is only interested in money and power. Or it could be something with our family? According to Itachi our father knows Hinata's family really well.

"Yes I am well aware of Hinata's family, as they are investigating her whereabouts as we speak. Father has already contacted Hiashi regarding Orochimaru"

"Hmm so if you are planning anything Naruto you had better plan it right, Orochimaru is leaving with or without us and none of us are looking after Hinata we are being held in a large room being guarded outside"

"Shit!...is Hinata ok?...You better not of hurt! her damn it!"

"No...None of us have touched her inappropriately or hurt her in anyway Naruto, but she has been unwell" Menma replied assuring him.

"What do you mean unwell? What's wrong with her?" Naruto demanded frantically.

Itachi who was listening to the conversation grabbed the phone from Menma deciding to take over the conversation as he felt he would answer him better than Menma who glared at Itachi for grabbing the phine from him.

"Be careful Itachi that's our only communication outside of here damn it" Menma seethed

"Hello...Hello...Menma for fuck sake answer me!" Naruto's voice demanded on the other end with voices heard in the background.

"Naruto its me Itachi...Now calm down and listen to me alright"

"Itachi?...What's wrong with Hinata? I-Is she ok?"

"Naruto...she was sick and has hardly eaten. What little she ate she threw back up, and had fainted." Itachi began in a soothing tone.

"Fainted!?"

"Yes she fainted and Kabuto checked her over, and she is fine just exhausted and slightly in shock..."

"Itachi...What aren't you telling me? Please just fucking tell me what is wrong with her for fucks sake!"

"Fine...Naruto listen carefully. According to Kabuto he is certain that Hinata is in the very early stages of pregnancy. We assume that she is carrying your baby."

"..."

"Naruto!?"

"..."

"Naruto!?"

"...W-What did y-you just say!?" Naruto asked shocked.

Menma couldn't help the smile gracing his lips at the scared and shocked tone of his little brother.

"She is pregnant Naruto, it seems your going to be a father" Itachi announced calmly.

The other end changed hands a tired Kakashi was now on the other end.

"Itachi... I presume with Naruto fainting is to do with whatever you have told him!?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi listen to me what I'm about to tell you is important if you are planning any rescue you had better listen to me" Itachi began.

Everyone else looked on in amazement or tried not to laugh at the fact that the superstar Naruto Uzumaki had fainted. But each of them were relieved they had finally gotten contact with outside help.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hinata...**

 **(Dream scene)**

Hinata was looking out of a large window the night lights of the many buildings changed and glowed making it spellbinding to watch. Hinata felt two hands touch her shoulders, as warm soft lips kissed her neck, making her sigh in content.

Hinata felt herself be turned around by two strong arms, she saw two deep blue eyes stare into hers making her lose herself in their depths. Reaching her hands to each side of his face she pulled his face towards hers, as her lips touched his in a gentle loving kiss. She felt her heart beat soar, knowing she was with him once more her beloved blonde haired lover Naruto.

The scene suddenly changed Naruto was no longer with her, but she was alone inside an empty room. No windows just walls for company. Hinata looked around in panic, especially when the creepy Orochimaru was stood on the other side laughing sadistically at her.

The scene changed again with her lying on a soft bed, she could feel gentle hands checking her over. Strange yet soothing voices speaking around her then a word that shocked her to the core.

'Pregnant'

 **(Dream scene end)**

Hinata opened her eyes finding herself upon a soft and comfortable bed, but there was no one there in the room with her. In fact the only person in the room was her. Hinata moved off from the bed, still feeling slightly disoriented, but slowly walked towards the closed door.

Hinata tried the door handle and found it was locked, causing Hinata to get angry. Pein had promised her that she would not be locked inside a room anymore. So she reached inside her pocket to get her trusty hair clip, to get her out of this room and to escape once and for all.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi everyone I have been really busy the past week and haven't been able to do much writing so I will be late in updating my other stories this week so I ask you all to be patient. Again thank you to those that have reviewed there are only three more chapters left to this story then finished. I will update again next Monday!**

 **Until next time guys x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:- This story is a re-write from the original I wrote back in 2015. There is still original content apart from the pairing change and slight changes to the story. This story does not have a beta so there may be mistakes in grammar and punctuation, I will ammend any mistakes if pointed out that I may have missed.**

 **On with the story...**

 **Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **The Superstar Falls in Love**

 **Chapter 11**

Hinata had finally snapped, she had had enough. She felt tired, hungry, and frightened. Grabbing her trusty hair grip she was thankful that she never discarded it. She began to repeat her earlier actions, by picking the stupid lock once again. Whilst her ear was to the door hearing for any foot steps that may approach. Her mind was realing from earlier when she heard strange voices surrounding her she thought it was Naruto, and called out his name only to hear a different voice talk around her.

Hinata remembered the word 'Pregnant' being said in a firm tone that shocked her to the very core, was it a dream? it had to be?

Yes she was sexually active, she had only been intimate with Naruto, he took her virginity after all. Since that night she had been intimate with the blonde superstar frequently. But how could she fall pregnant? She was taking regular contraceptive injections, so she shouldn't possibly be pregnant?

Hinata felt scared at the notion, what will Naruto think? Would he be happy? Would he think she trapped him?

 _'Oh god please no!'_ Hinata thought at the sudden realisation of it all.

Hearing the ping coming from the lock, Hinata broke from her thoughts staring at the lock she had just picked with her hair grip. She was too stunned to do anything what should she do now? There was no way she could look Naruto in the eye if she was indeed pregnant. Even though the thought of carrying his child was like a dream. She hoped that they would achieve this when the time was right, but they had only just confirmed their feelings would he leave her now?

The thought frightened her more than anything, she knew that if he did do that, she would be utterly devastated, especially after everything they have done and felt with each other. Naruto Uzumaki to her was her soul mate, the one and only good thing she achieved in her life that brought her true happiness, but she couldn't kill the child it went against her believes.

Tears began to automatically fall down her pale cheeks, brushing them furiously away then cursing herself for thinking such things at this moment and time, when the most important thing she needed to do was escape to safety. Hinata took a deep breath to calm her nerves and clear her jumbled emotional mind, she would think about these issues when she was far away from here.

Hinata tried the door knob, smiling once the door began to open. The hallway was practically empty and very quiet, it made her wonder where the Akatsuki members was. Hinata left the room closing her door quietly behind her, she could hear voices down the hall, loud voices that made her wonder what was going on. It sounded like the silver haired member Hidan arguing with someone what was they up to?

Curiosity won Hinata over as she quietly crept to the corner of the hallway noticing a guard stood stood outside the door it looked to her like he was guarding it.

' _What's going on'_ Hinata thought inwardly checking behind her.

"Oi you fucking pussy! Let us fucking out now, before I fucking rip your head off your shoulders and shove it up your fucking ass" Hidan's distinctive voice shoute out from the otherside.

Hinata shook her head

 _'That has to be Hidan?'_ Hinata thought

"Listen yeah, I need to use the bathroom so let me out un" Another male voice shouted

' _What the...isn't that Deidara?'_ Hinata thought feeling confused.

She watched as the guard looked irritated and banged his fist hard against the door in frustration.

"Shut the Fuck up... Your giving me a headache, Orochimaru has said you all have to remain where you are until otherwise" The gaurd replied sarcastically with a sneer.

"Bastard.." Hidan screeched

Hinata was now wondering what was going on, why was the members of the Akatsuki locked up inside the one room? What was Orochimaru playing at?

Hinata watched as the gaurd left his post walking in the other direction. She had inwardly decided that there was strength in numbers. So she slowly made her way down the hall and approached the door, taking out her hair grip she quickly began to make short work of the lock.

"Who is out there let us the Fuck out!" Hidan growled

"Shhh be quiet will you!" Hinata whispered

"Hinata?!"

Hinata froze briefly hearing Menma's voice on the other side. Now she was very confused, but carried on picking at the lock hearing the ping sound once more as she quickly opened the door, shocked to see all the Akatsuki looking at her in shock and in awe.

"Hinata...how in the" Pein began to speak quietly, but was cut off by Hinata who raised her hand to stop him.

"Look guys I don't know what's going on here?...But I want out of here now, so if your coming I could use the help!"

Each member of the Akatsuki got up and left the room surrounding Hinata like a protective shield much to her complete confusion, but she had other things on her mind like how the hell do we get out. Pein was slightly confused at why there wasn't any guards. But that answer was soon shown to them when they was all in one room being entertained by some groupie fans that stalked the premises in hopes to catch the Akatsuki group attentions.

"What a bunch of fucking sluts" Hidan sneered quietly

"Shhh... Hidan they are doing a favor acting as a distraction so shut up" Kakuzu growled

Pein looked around for a possible escape route noticing that the so called guards was drinking quite a lot of alcohol much to Hidan's distaste as it was his booze he had ordered.

"What the..(humph)..." Hidan was furious, but Kisame covered his mouth just in time.

"Be quiet Hidan!" Sasori whispered harshly.

"What should we do un?" Deidara whispered to the others.

"Leave it to me" Hinata whispered

"What...you can't its too dangerous!" Menma and Itachi stated together.

"Look don't discredit me because I'm a woman, I will provide a distraction just watch, most of them won't know who I am any way they will think I'm one of the groupies down there just find something to use already"

Hinata had took her hair out of the pony tail she had, then messing it up, hoping that it would work. Taking the zip to her jacket she pulled it down to the very bottom, then took it off throwing it to one of the members closest that happened to be Deidara. Who caught it carefully and held it gently in his hands as he carefully watched the gaurds. However, he couldn't help himself, but to catch a glimpse of her.

Hinata was wearing a white vest top that showed her large chest, taking out her lip gloss from another pocket she quickly applied it to her lips wishing she had perfume on her person.

"There how do I look?" Hinata whispered to the group of men behind her.

Everyone nodded wide eyed as they watched Hinata push up her breasts nearly making a few of the members spill blood from their noses. Hinata looked different too, she looked very hot. Menma wasn't happy he knew Naruto would kill him even more if he knew what was happening right now.

Hinata winked and giggled at the members who was watching her intently, as she walked quietly down the staircase watching the scene in the room. One of the men wolf whistled as she approached them in the room.

"Well hello there beautiful where have you been all my life?" One of the men called out.

"Oh...I'm sorry, but I got lost. This place is so huge...You know what I mean?" Hinata said softly, but with a hint of sexiness in her voice as she swayed her well rounded hips walking into the room.

The members of the Akatsuki watched wide eyed as Hinata easily mingled with the men in the room all the other female groupies wasn't happy as they watched Hinata take centre stage.

"Fuck it...Menma, your baby brother is fucking lucky to Fuck that bitch!" Hidan growled

"Watch your tongue Hidan that's my brothers girl" Menma growled

"Fuck off...When did you have a change of heart!? You was all for having her for your fucking self!" Hidan barked back

"Hmm...Well I've had a change of heart... Now come on!" Menma answered, dragging Hidan with him.

Pein and Kisame stayed where they were watching out for Hinata, whilst the other members got some items that would help in their escape plans. Itachi hoped and preyed that Kakashi would turn up. They needed to get outside and hope that he had gathered more people to help.

Because he knew that there would be a lot of Orochimaru's men outside and around the grounds and he and the other members would be seriously out numbered.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile elsewhere...**

Zabuza had just finished speaking to Kakashi informing him that the dawn plan had changed to immediately, whilst they still had the chance at a surprise attack. Zabuza got his kit ready of what they would need calling a few favors from people he knew to give a helping hand.

Haku and the Demon brothers was stood waiting for their leader 'The demon of the mist' to give the word to meet Minato Namikaze with Guy, Kakashi along with Naruto, to rescue the Hyuga girl and apparently the members of the Akatsuki from the clutches of Orochimaru.

"Right you lot are you ready?" Zabuza shouted out.

"We are ready Zabuza" Haku replied

"Then lets go and create some havoc shall we" Zabuza shouted with glee

 **oOoOo**

 **With Naruto...**

Naruto was woken up abruptly with a jug of cold water that Kakashi, who was stood over him poured upon his face. The blonde jumped up like a mad man shouting profanities at his friend and manager.

"Wake up Naruto its time to depart" Kakashi eye smiled

"You bastard! Wasn't there a simple way of waking me up or do you like pissing me off that much?" Naruto retorted wiping the cold water from his face.

"Oh come on Naruto... We have to help 'Your little vixen' don't we? Or have you forgotten? Also it seems like your brother and his band mates could use some help too." Kakashi reminded him.

Naruto blinked, then blushed.

 _'How the fuck did he know her nickname!?'_ Naruto thought inwardly.

All of a sudden he remembered the phone call he had with his brother. 'She's pregnant' entered his thoughts snapping Naruto back to reality as quickly as possible. Kakashi watched in awe as his facial expressions went from normal to really pale and grew worried at his friend and superstar singer on how he looked within just a few seconds.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong you...It's like you have seen a ghost?" Kakashi asked as Minato and Guy who were ready looked on.

"S-Shes pregnant!" Naruto shouted to a stunned room, Kakashi who blinked in shock nearly followed him by fainting on the floor.

"A-Are y-you sure" Kakashi stuttered in disbelief

"Naruto is this true?" His father asked stunned.

"I-Itachi told me on the phone... Why the fuck did you think I fainted for?!" Naruto growled

"Oh you fainted? I thought you just fell a sleep" Kakashi chuckled nervously

"It isn't a joke Kakashi, what should I do? I-I ...don't know what I should do?" Naruto whispered towards the end.

"Look Naruto...Do you love Hinata?" Minato asked shaking himself out of the shock.

Naruto looked up to his blonde haired father, his similar blue orbs that matched his own looked upon him. Naruto felt his own eyes begin to narrow as if in anger at the question that was just put to him.

"Of course I love Hinata father!" Naruto shouted out.

"Well then what's the problem?" Minato asked

"I-I...what if Hinata hates the idea? What if she doesn't want the child or myself anymore? What if she hates me now?"

Kakashi looked on stunned as he pulled himself together seeing the raw emotion from him. Kakashi was staring at the younger blonde in disbelief.

 _'Why are you doubting yourself and Hinata, Naruto?_ ' Kakashi thought to himself.

Minato sighed as he placed his hand on top of his sons head, shaking out his inner thoughts as he looked at his youngest who looked so lost.

"Naruto Uzumaki...I have known you from since you have been born into this world, and I can seriously tell you now that you are a good young man. You had a dream and through sheer will and determination, you and your friends accomplished it and became a huge success. Yes me, your mother and Kakashi here helped in a way, but you and your friends did the hard work to get to the top."

Naruto swallowed as he listened intently to his father, feeling his hand upon the top of his head felt soothing to him.

"Myself and your mother have watched you and your brother grow and have stepped back in order for you both to choose your own path. I regret not looking more into Menma's contract with Orochimaru, but I will rectify it very soon. You are now a young man no longer a boy Naruto...Since I arrived and saw you distraught over the disappearance over Hinata I knew straight away that you were definitely in love with her"

"Huh?"

"You have apparently changed dramatically since you have met her, I was told you seem more relaxed, more approachable now, and alot more calmer too. Hinata has done a lot for you it seems, and you have also with her. Now my son you have to stand up and be there for her. If she is indeed pregnant, what do you think is going through her mind at this very minute?"

Naruto looked up at his father in surprise everything he had said was correct so far.

"What do you mean by that!"

"What your father means Naruto is that she must be worried too, about how you would feel by the news? Remember Hinata has loved you for a very long time, she has always been supportive of you. Remember what Neji told you back in Kumo? What I'm saying is that Hinata is so gentle and loving, she must be going out of her mind with worry about how you will react? Will you ignore her? Hate her? Feel that she trapped you?" Kakashi stated.

"OF COURSE I DONT AND I WONT DO THAT" Naruto shouted out in anger at such an insinuation.

"Well then that's your answer! So shake out of those negative thoughts and get yourself ready we are leaving in 5 minutes to meet up with Zabusa to get your girl" Minato answered him calmly.

Naruto looked at his father and Kakashi as something inside him snapped, he quickly got up and got dressed his mind was going crazy, he felt crazed inside and full of determination to bring her back and within his arms.

' _Hinata I'm coming for you and if anyone has harmed you in anyway. I will fucking kill them'_ Naruto's thoughts turned dark as he shouted it his mind.

Minato, Kakashi, Guy and Naruto ventured out of their hotel and into one of the rented cars, heading straight to the meeting place, to begin the operation of rescuing the blue haired beauty Hinata Hyuga from the clutches of the man Orochimaru, as well as the members of the Akatsuki.

 _'I'm coming Hinata'_ Naruto declared inwardly.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile with the Akatsuki...**

Each of the members had searched for anything they coukd use as a weapon to protect themselves with. Kisame and Pein remained watching Hinata and how she was doing quite well at distracting.

The scattered members of the Akatsuki had all gathered back into one group each with items that would help them to escape. Deidara had found some fireworks, he was obsessed with things that blew up. The other members sweat dropped at his enthusiasm.

"What's wrong un, at least it's something useful for us to escape yeah" Deidara protested

"I do agree at least it wasn't dynamite!" Sasori whispered with a smirk

"Dynamite where un!" Deidara whispered excitedly

"Shut up you fool he was being sarcastic! Kakuzu grumbled

"I don't fucking understand you blondie" Hidan hissed.

"Fuck you Hidan what did you get?"

"Look will you be quiet both of you!" Zetsu exclaimed

"Alright what has everyone got apart from Deidara?" Pein questioned

Each member produced what they had found and had in their possession. Sasori had some spray paints and a lighter, that he had got from his room. Itachi found a large metal bar he held tightly in his hand, Zetsu had some plant toxin sprays as he was keen on his plants, Kakuzu had his large briefcase with his money along with a wooden bat, and Hidan well he had found some weapons from one of Orochimaru's rooms, that he found. Hidan felt like it was christmas having found a large scythe with three blades and a large sword that he passed to Kisame and a large knife he handed to Pein.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck are you all looking at!? If I'm fucking fighting i'm going to fight in fucking style!" Hidan declared.

Everyone just looked at him in shock, but quickly turned their attention to the problem at hand. Hinata was in the room feeling the strong urge to kick between the legs these perverted creeps, if their disgusting hands didn't stop touching her. Every move she made, a large hand would grope her ass and pull her towards them. She hoped that whatever the Akatsuki was doing she hoped they wouldn't be to long about it.

Pein just by looking could see the girls discomfort.

"Deidara use the fireworks to cause a distraction" Pein whispered to the blonde.

"I thought you would never ask un" Deidara smiled in triumphant glee.

"Alright guys get ready on my signal" Pein whispered to the rest.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

Minato, Kakashi, Guy and Naruto had met up with Zabuza and his team at the coordinates given, they each gave a brief nod in understanding as they began their journey to the place where Hinata was being held. The journey there was done in silence, each thinking about the plan on how to get those inside out.

Not much later, they saw the large estate in the grounds was littered with people guarding the place, and was scattered around the place.

All of them got out of their vehicles some distance away as not to alert the gaurds. Each of them gathered and was given instructions on what to do and not what to do. Each person nodded their understanding as Minato held back Naruto along with Kakashi and Guy.

"Kakashi listen, myself, Haku, and the brothers will go on up ahead and work our way to the front. I will give you a signal once we take out a few of these assholes" Zabuza stated.

"Wait...Can't I go with you!?" Naruto pleaded.

"No kid...You will only get in our way, you will remain here with Kakashi and your father got it" Zabuza stated calmly.

"Listen to him Naruto and let him and his team do their job" Kakashi stated calmly.

"Kakashi is right son if you hot hurt you wouldn't do Hinata any good would you?" Minato stated softly.

"Fine...I will wait until the signal"

"Good...Trust me we will get through" Zabuza assured.

Naruto nodded reluctantly and waited patiently beside his father.

"Zabuza...make sure you and your team are careful!" Kakashi stated

"Hn"

Zabuza and his team nodded and dissapeared from their view. Zabuza approached a clearing and made a signal to his team that immediately split up going seperate ways as they planned. Zabuza chuckled darkly as he moved his head around hearing the clicks of his bones from his neck. Making sure he had everything he needed he made his way care full and stealthily towards the estate using the cover of darkness to aide him.

Zabuza, Haku and the brothers, went on ahead under the cover of darkness. The silence was defening as no sound was made as they watched on in awe, especially Naruto who looked through a pair of binoculars that was given to him by Guy.

"Well Kakashi what shall we do I want to fight with my youth aswell?!" Exclaimed Guy

"Patience Guy, we will get the signal very soon from Zabuza" Kakashi exclaimed

The minutes had passed them by as each of them eagerly awaited the signal, hoping that each of Zabuza's team had gotten through. Within moments a signal of a different kind alerted everyone present as the sound of a few explosions went off inside the mansion. Different colour lights could be seen inside the estate, everything turned into confusion as Minato, Kakashi, Guy and Naruto watched on in utter surprise and shock at what was going on before them.

The sounds of female screams scared Naruto to death thinking it could be Hinata and went to run towards the large estate but was pulled back by Kakashi.

"Wait Naruto..."

"Let me go Kakashi if that was your girl being held would do the fucking same!...I'm going crazy here!" Naruto hissed.

Kakashi reluctantly let go of him as he watched the blonde haired man sprint his way towards the house to find his beloved girl. Kakashi sighed, but smiled that was still hidden beneath his mask as he turned to his green leotarded friend and his mentor Minato.

"Well then are we ready to fight?"

"You know it my eternal rival! lets show them our forever burning springtime of youth yosh!" Guy stated in excitement.

Kakashi sweat dropped at his long time friend, but had already began to run after Naruto and help get Hinata back safe and sound.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile events of what happened inside...**

Deidara got into position along with Sasori who had the means to light up the fireworks, Pein who had caught the attention of a pleading Hinata gave her the signal to take cover much to her complete confusion. It didn't take long for loud bangs and strange sounds to escape into the room startling everyone into a panic.

Smoke and different colour lights shot about the room as Hinata quickly took cover and crawled to the safety of the Akatsuki, who by now was creating havoc with the gaurds who was drunk and disoriented due to the vast amount of alcohol they had consumed.

The female groupies screamed in shock and fright, but most screamed at the fact their favourite band members had entered the room that had them changing their interests onto the Akatsuki members, who wasn't really interested in the screaming sirens. They was having to much fun causing chaos and meyhem, especially Hidan when he noticed the bastard guard that kicked him inside the locked room.

"Finally found you, you fucking cock sucker!" Hidan screeched

The gaurd started to tremble in fear, especially when the silver haired maniac named Hidan gave him such a sadistic look that the man literally began to piss himself, especially when he saw the three bladed scythe in his hands.

"What a fucking pussy!...and you call yourself a fucking gaurd!...but you fucking stole my fucking booze you fucker!"

It took Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu to control Hidan from gutting the passed out gaurd who was lying in his own piss.

"Hidan calm down for kami's sake, your not a killer but a musician!? You will get in trouble!" Pein reasoned

"Why can't I cut the fucker up?! The bastard drank my fucking booze all these cocksuckers have!" Hidan demanded.

"Look if it calms you down I will buy you some booze of your own choosing!" Hinata shouted

As soon as Hinata said that Hidan began to calm down, but still muttered profanities under his breath. Each member gathered around as they headed for the door due to the smell of smoke they wanted Hinata outside in the fresh air and got ready to fight whoever was outside, so gathered around her with Menma leading the way.

The door was bashed open as smoke escaped out into the air as the members of the akatsuki along with the female groupies ran out into the open Zabuza stood with Haku just outside as they stood in shock at the calamity before them.

"Zabuza what in the!?..." Kisame answered in shock

"Kisame...Where is that bastard Orochimaru? I have issues with his slithering ass!"

"Inside somewhere" Hidan stated.

Zabuza along with Haku disappeared into the estate looking for him, knowing that there was no way he would be able to escape this time. The Akatsuki smirked in triumph knowing that finally their bastard owner and manager will get their comeuppance.

Hinata felt all the emotions run through her as fresh air hit her lungs she was finally out of her prison feeling relieved, but also now felt worried. She suddenly heard her name being called out frantically in the distance, the sound of the voice filled her heart with joy, but she was frightened as soon as she looked in the direction of his voice. Unshed tears began to gather in each of her eyes, it was Naruto, for whatever reason she turned and ran as fast as she could away from him much to his own shock and confusion.

Each member of the Akatsuki looked on in surprise as Naruto saw her run off into the distance.

"Don't just fucking stand their you asshole" Hidan sneered

Naruto looked at him with daggers as Menma approached his brother slowly.

"Naruto go after her...Clearly she is scared of how you will take the news so go now!" Menma urged him.

Naruto nodded and ran after Hinata, all the thoughts of her drifted into his mind. There was no way she was escaping from him this time, he will hound her with his last dying breath. Never would he let her go that he knew, she was now carrying his unborn child.

Minato, and Kakashi arrived huffing following behind Guy, as the members of the Akatsuki looked on as Naruto disappeared into the distance

"What...in..the..hell..is..going..on?" Kakashi panted breathlessly

Pein smiled as they began to fill everyone in on what had just took place, and also from seeing Minato Namikaze present among them he decided to approach the man to a discuss a deal for his friends with the blonde haired entertainment owner.

 **oOoOo**

 **Inside the mansion...**

Orochimaru was busy in his office going through important documents that a lot of them was through blackmail and back handed dealings. He had a lot of enemies, but through his dealings be had risen higher he had his contacts and resources scattered throughout the elemental nations.

Orochimaru had made some calls to outside help getting everything ready for the long journey with his important hostage he may of let Naruto and the Akatsuki slip through his fingers, but she would be his ticket to another venture the only thing that put the halt on his plans was the shocking news of her condition. But there was ways around that he would either have her give birth and use the child for money as Hiashi would pay a lot of money for his daughter and grandchild even Minato Namikaze would pay pretty handsome price for his grandchild the options was endless as he chuckled darkly at his evil schemes.

But what Orochimaru didn't know was that the Akatsuki along with Hinata was now not being watched with the dismal help he had acquired, now he was the one unguarded and at a certain person's mercy that person was 'The Demon of the Mist' Zabuza Momochi.

The sound of footsteps alerted Orochimaru to his surroundings, especially when he never told any one to come to his office. Something wasn't right as the footsteps stopped just outside his door. Orochimaru remained silent as the door burst open hanging from its hinges as the person he didn't expect to see came through the door.

"Zabuza!?"

"Why hello Orochimaru it seems we have a lot to discuss don't we"

Orochimaru glared at him as he reached for the draw in his desk, but was stopped by a hand who appeared to be Zabuza's young apprentice Haku.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, there is no escape for you now you arrogant bastard" Zabuza stated calmly.

"What do you mean by thisss!" Orochimaru demanded.

"What I mean is that your corrupt plans has gone up in smoke quite literally" Zabuza chuckled darkly.

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile...**

Hinata had run as fast as she possibly could, her inner voice was screaming at her to stop. Why was she running from him? Why?

Her heart was breaking, what should she do now. He must have heard the news from Menma and must despise her now. What should she do, what will her own father think? She was feeling so confused and emotional she didn't realise that her legs had stopped running.

Hinata looked around her surroundings feeling even more disoriented, her heart was everywhere as she rubbed her tummy softly with her hand, not hearing the fast approaching foot steps behind her. Naruto saw her and stopped running seeing the curvy figure before him stirred his loins like crazy, he could see her deep in thought as his own heart began to beat hard against his rib cage.

Slowly Naruto walked closer to her not taking his blue orbs off of her, watching her intently. The way her dark long blue hair moved softly in the slight breeze wanting so much for her to look at him. Hinata froze as she felt two strong arms grasp her softly around her waist her lip trembled as her tears escaped down her cheeks.

"H-Hinata..."

"N-Naruto-kun!?.."

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi guys I am working through these last few chapters and I have decided to upload them sooner than later so that I can concentrate on my other stories. As I have stated this story was already written out and complete, but I decided to change it and add content from the original story I wrote back in 2015.**

 **There will be one more chapter and an epilogue chapter to follow and then it's completed!**

 **Again thank you guys for your reviews and of course support for the regukar followers to my stories! I really appreciate everyone who follows and adds my stories to your favourite's thank you again guys! Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next we be posted much sooner as i stated above**

 **Till next chapter guys xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:- Hi guys more at the end of this chapter! Again this story doesn't have a beta so there may be errors in grammar and punctuation. I will ammend the mistakes when I can if pointed out.**

 **Warnings :- This chapter will contain a lemon which will be graphic! also may contain grammar and punctuation errors**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love**

 **Chapter 12**

 **(This chapter is rated M for a reason)**

 _"H-Hinata..." The male silky voice whispered seductivly into her ear causing Hinata to tremble in his strong arms that held her tightly against his hard firm chest._

 _"N-Naruto-kun!?.." Hinata whispered_

 **oOoOo**

To him feeling her body against his was too much for his growing hard cock, that was hardening and throbbing like crazy. He could smell her wonderful sweet scent which was of vanilla flowing up through his nostrils and making him grow delirious with desire for her.

Naruto could feel her body tremble within his arms, along with silent sobbing could be distinctly heard. He could sense that she was full of emotion that was tearing at his heart. Wanting to see her face he turned her around, producing a startled gasp to escape her lips as her dark blue fringe covered her eyes from his view.

"Hinata...please...look at me!" Naruto pleaded.

Hinata flinched at the pleading voice of her blonde haired prince, her lilac orbs full of unshed tears stared at the man who haunted her dreams and thoughts for years. Naruto looked at her and saw her watery eyes feeling his heart break into pieces at the emotion she held deep within its depths.

"Hina..I-is it true?" Naruto finally asked in a soft whisper that was full of emotion itself.

Hinata looked at him tears now escaping down her cheeks as she bit her lip nodding to his question.

"S-So I have heard, but i'm n-not certain indefinitely " Hinata answered quietly.

She closed her eyes as fear gripped her heart at the thought of him hating her for what has now happened. A baby, an unborn baby could very well be growing inside of her that was part of him and herself.

She trembled as she waited for the words she was expecting to hear escape his lips, but the minutes and seconds passed by and nothing was said a pregnant pause was all there was as the sound of the night time breeze, brushed passed their ears as Naruto still looked upon her.

Naruto saw her nod her head stating yes, what was told to him was true. Naruto was silent still looking at the most beautiful woman in his whole life close her eyes as she still trembled within his grasp. He saw her pink lips be bitten by her white teeth, as her tears cascaded down her pale yet flushed cheeks.

He had never felt so happy in his life than what he felt now. She was stunning the cool night air flowing through them the only sound that they could hear until he couldn't take no more he wanted her so bad, he wanted her to drop all the fears she held in her heart, he was happy in fact ecstatic she was his and he will never let her go.

When she was missing the thoughts he had had frightened him, especially the journey to the estate. Once he was told of her condition he was like a raging fox inside a cage, wanting nothing but to rip and to tear it and into anyone who would be dumb enough to step in his way. He would not relax until he reached his little vixen that had captured his very heart and his very soul.

"Hinata Hime..." Naruto whispered softly.

Hinata stiffened as his deep voice filled her ears, as her heart stopped waiting for his answer that she thought would never come.

"Hinata..Hime..look at me please... let me see your beautiful eyes...please" Naruto begged.

Hinata opened her teary eyes as the tears fell like rain drops down each of her cheeks, looking into his deep blue orbs she could see the love and desire held deep within them.

"N-Naruto-kun...p-please...don't hate me!"

"Hinata...I don't hate you! Yes I am shocked...But I am really happy. It means that your mine and no one else's but mine!" Naruto answered her softly.

Hinata cried tears of joy as she hid her face into his chest, her heart was pounding like crazy as she breathed in his musky scent, feeling her arousal grow with each breath she took.

"I-I missed you terribly Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered to the emotional and now extremely horny Naruto Uzumaki.

"Fuck Hinata...look at what your doing to me...I missed you like crazy see!" Naruto groaned.

Hinata gasped as she felt him grind his body against her, his hardened cock was touching her body sending shocks of desire up and down his spine.

"N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata whimpered.

That drove Naruto over the edge, as he pulled her somewhere out of view from any prying eyes that may or may not be around.

Hinata followed him, watching his broadened back wanting nothing, but to feel the contours of his muscles that was tempting her through his thin clothing. A symbol of a swirl was showing on the back of his shirt, it was of his family crest, displayed proudly to her lilac orbs.

Finding a darkened area that was enclosed, he pulled Hinata towards him leaning her against a tree trunk that was conveniently there for them.

Hinata felt her breath hitch, as Naruto removed his shirt and then his vest, revealing his tanned skin to her, along with his delicious abs that stood firm and proud. The tight bulge of his excitement could clearly be seen dying to be set free from its constraints and be deeply embedded within her.

Naruto looked at his gorgeous vixen, who drove him completely wild. She didn't know just how crazy she made him, her delicious curves and large breasts just dying to be touched by his large hands. Naruto eagerly sought her parted lips, placing his lips against hers, devouring her completely.

Hinata felt herself fall deeper into his kiss, his tongue entering inside her wet cavern, exploring everywhere inside her. Reaching her tongue and twirling his own against hers like a fiery passionate dance, complete dominance was his. Oh Kami he had missed her, and by Kami he wanted her.

Washing away every doubt she had. He wanted to silence her doubts completely, he would show her what she truly meant to him.

Hinata felt his hands trail up the sides of her body, touching every curve she pocessed like she was a sculpture of art. His hands traced the revealing top she had on, riding it up as she assisted him in taking it off of her. Both broke away from the fiery kiss leaving a thin trail of saliva, the only evidence of their connection. They both caught their breaths, but stared intently into each other's eyes.

Naruto moved his hand towards her back, unhooking the clasp of her bra as both of her breasts bounced out into the freedom of the night. Naruto's own breath hitched, taking in the full and ripened perfection. Hinata moved her hands to his belt unhooking the clasp as her fingers pulled the zipper down. His cock was dying to be set free.

"Hinata.." Naruto growled as he felt her slender cool fingers search for his throbbing hardness, bringing it out into the cool night air as he hissed in appreciation.

Naruto looked at her with desire, as he did the same pulling her jeans down once he had undone the button and pulled down her zipper. Taking in her lacy black French knickers that made his lips turn dry. He quickly touched the thin silky material with his fingers.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned softly and sweetly.

It made him lose himself as he pinned her against the tree, devouring her lips once more. Hinata was like a drug and he was now fully addicted to her.

"You are such a sexy little vixen you know that?" Naruto groaned into her ear.

His warm tongue trailed down her slender neck, traveling down to her large breasts, with her pert pink nipples that was stood ripe and ready to be devoured.

"N-Naruto-kun...p-please...I-I..."

Naruto chuckled as he sucked on one of her hardened nipples that looked so delicious to him, that he had to nibble on them softly then suck hard. Hinata moaned loud not caring who may hear her wanton cries of lust. She wanted him, and she needed him desperately right now.

Naruto, pushed her knickers to the side, as he placed his fingers on her soaking wet folds. he began groaning at the heat and wetness she possessed. Instantly inserting two of his fingers inside her wet core, fully enjoying her lustful sobs to his most welcomed intrusion.

Hinata felt herself convulse in desire, she needed him so bad. Her body was yearning for more of him, as she stroked his hardened length seeing beads of pre-cum escape his dark purple tip, that was crying out to be inside her.

Naruto hissed as he felt her slender fingers grip his cock, moving her hand up and down. He moaned wanting to be inside her so bad it hurt.

"Hinata...I want and need to be inside you...Right now ...I'm going crazy!"

"M-Me too... I n-need you too!" Hinata panted.

Turning Hinata around he pulled her silky black knickers down showing her perfect backside to his viewing pleasure, making him harden even more.

"Fuck, your so damn beautiful Hinata!" Naruto groaned

He aligned his cock to her wet entrance moving it between her soaking wet folds, soaking his throbbing cock with her wetness. He entered inside her with one deep thrust, both of them moaning in pure bliss, as their bodies joined like the first time they had come together.

The blonde groaned at the pleasurable feeling from deep within her, her inner walls tightly gripped him that it made him almost impossible to move inside her.

"Fuck Hina...your..clenching..too..tightly..relax..ugh" Naruto groaned.

"I-I...ohhh..!"

Naruto slowly moved, it felt too good inside of her. He had to fight every urge not to cum right then and there. He had missed her greatly, he looked upon her exposed skin of her back, as he thrust his hips in and out gripping her rounded hips. He could hear her moans clearly wanting more of him.

Naruto couldn't help himself but to lean forward, pressing his lips against her creamy skin, sucking it, lightly biting it, licking it with his tongue as he groaned at how good he felt. Her skin was so soft, her body was so perfect for him that he knew he could never get enough.

Hinata was lost in pleasures that she thought she would never experience again, with her sweet handsome blonde superstar. She could feel her pussy spasm with each thrust of his cock deeply embedded between her walls. His tip touching deeply with her, touching her uterus and sending shocks of delicious sensations up her body.

"M-More...Narutooo...Kami...I..want more!" Hinata moaned.

Naruto smirked as he thrust harder and deeper into her tight pussy, moaning her name with each delicious thrust he gave, hearing the wetness from within her. The squelching sounds producing the most naughty yet arousing sounds that just set his blood on fire.

"Shit...baby...your..so..ugh...fucking..tight...you..really..want..me don't you"

"Oohhh...yes...I..want..you..m-more...Naruto...please...more"

Naruto quickened his pace, feeling her insides twitch against his sensitive cock. He was close to blowing his seed deep inside her. Immediately grabbing her face and turning her around to his waiting lips. He claims them with his own, devouring hers with his tongue, as he grabbed each of her bouncing breasts, tweaking her swollen nipples that yearned for his touch.

Hinata was too overly sensitive, as soon as he touched her swollen hard nipples. She clenched his cock tightly making Naruto remove his lips from hers and moan hard.

"Ohh Fuck Hinata if you do that...ugh...i'm.."

"N-Naruto-kun...I'm..gonna"

"Shit...cum..for..me baby..,cum..."

Naruto held on wanting his woman to spill her juices, before he imprinted his seed inside her. Releasing his one hand on her large breast, he sought out her protruding pearl that he quickly touched in a hard, yet circular movement that made his vixen cry out in delirious bliss.

Hinata felt her inner coil about to explode when she felt his fingers touch her clit. The bubble within her grew as she screamed out in bliss at the delicious feelings he was giving her body. Her hips was subconsciously matching his thrusts as he hit her g spot.

"Oohhh N-Naruto...N-Naruto...oh..my...y-your driving me crazy...Ahhhhhhhhh"

"Cum...baby...cum...just..cum..for..me..,Fuck..."

'Oh...Yes...I-I'm cumming...Ahhhhhhhhh"

Naruto grit his teeth feeling the dam within her burst, as her tight pussy flooded with her juices hitting the sensitive tip of his cock, causing him to moan at the feeling she was giving him. He kept moving inside her, prolonging her orgasm letting her ride it out, as her sensitive walls twitched with joy clenching him harder. He grunted and climaxed deep inside her moaning his conquest of victory as he was finally spent.

Hinata felt him twitch inside as his seed released inside her, making her moan as she heard him moan in satisfaction. Both panting breathlessly at their lusty, but most needed act. Naruto removed himself as he turned her around kissing her passionately.

They kissed until they once again needed air looking into each other's eyes, as they saw the deep love they felt within them.

"I love you Hinata Hyuga" Naruto whispered

"And I love you too Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata whispered back with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Seeing her beautiful smile was making his heart soar as his cheeks turned crimson. He was overjoyed at having her back within his arms and woukd never let her go again. Gently he placed his hand upon her stomach smiling warmly and looking forward to their future.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

Minato was just talking on the phone with Jiraiya, he had contacted Hiashi and informed him that they had found Hinata safe and sound and also told him they needed to talk regarding some developments that was important. He had also notified Jiraiya to tell everyone that Hinata was found safe and sound but kept the pregnancy part to himself until he had discussed things with Hiashi.

He had contacted his team to organize a plane out of Otogakure immediately, now that Hinata was safely back in his youngest son's arms.

' _I hope at least'_ Minato thought. Thinking about what he was told with Hinata running away, and Naruto chasing after her.

Itachi and the other Akatsuki members was stood around talking with Kakashi. All of them agreed that they would travel back with him and that he would take them on, as well as Kyubi. At least they would work with better producers.

Minato had agreed to sign them, he had the contracts prepared by his team for them to sign and start afresh. He and his people had the know how to get each of them, even farther in the music industry. They were all talented musicians after all and he was just relieved that his eldest son was no longer under that man, Orochimaru.

Guy was busily helping to organize the vehicles, Zabuza who had Orochimaru had called in a favor to get a much larger vehicle delivered to them. Minato insisted that the others use tge peolle carrier so they could travel to the nearest Airport. He himself had other plans for the moment until they themselves head back to Kumogakure. Naruto and the members of Kyubi, still had to finish their commitments.

Kakashi was slightly growing worried, as well as certain members of the Akatsuki, namely Menma, Itachi, Deidara and surprisingly Hidan who was pacing the floor.

"She had better fucking be ok Menma? If your little brother has upset her I will skin him alive got that!" Hidan sneered

"I think you wouldn't be the only one Hidan, there would be a very long line of people" Pein stated calmly.

Kakashi eye smiled as each of the members was arguing amongst themselves. Finally the young couple had emerged to the awaiting crowd, both had slight blushes on their cheeks, but was smiling happily and holding each others hands.

'Naruto you...,'

Kakashi instantly knew what had took them so long, especially with their slightly disheveled appearance. But then again he couldn't blame him he would of done the same if it was him.

Menma walked up to his brother noticing that they was both very happy holding each other hand. Naruto saw his older brother approach them and eyed him warily as Hinata noticed the upcoming tension.

"Look Naruto-kun, if I can forgive your brother so can you? Remember he didn't technically take me it was Orochimaru who ordered it. Menma had helped me get out of there as well as the other Akatsuki members... So please be nice" Hinata pleaded not wanting any more tention or drama to occur.

Naruto sighed, he didn't want to upset Hinata any further, after all she had endured these past couple of days. He also didn't want to lose his brother, who would be an upcoming uncle to their child. He did want him to be part of his life again and also be part of his child's life after all.

"Fine...I will forgive him" Naruto stated softly

"Go talk to him ok" Hinata whispered.

Naruto reluctantly let go of Hinata's hand, as he walked over to his brother who looked upon him feeling guilty at what had transpired. Naruto looked into his brother's eyes as he moved up close to him, the one thing that Naruto and Menma was never good at, was with expressing emotions and talking to one another normally.

Naruto moved his hand up, Menma closed his eyes waiting for the hit he knew he deserved, but it never came. He opened one of his eyes, and he saw Naruto push against his shoulder. Menma saw a slight smile grace Naruto's lips as he sighed and waited to listen to whatever Menma wanted to say.

"Well I'm listening?" Naruto stated calmly.

Menma blinked as Kakashi and Minato watched on intently.

"Look...I'm truly sorry for what I have done little brother" Menma admitted.

Naruto had to admit he was surprised as Menma never apologised to him before, Naruto couldn't believe it. The blonde nodded to his brother deciding that it would be a start.

Naruto smiled as did Menma understanding one another and Menma understood that his brother had forgiven him. Something he had to thank Hinata for, as he wouldn't of done that without the way she has changed him. Hinata stared on as she smiled at both brothers not noticing that Kakashi had stood beside her eye smiling at her.

"K-Kakashi..."

"Hinata chan...,it's good to see that you are finally safe and sound. Please don't ever leave again...Naruto has been... well...lost since you have been gone!"

"W-What...i-i'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, besides you couldnt help the situation. You have a lot of people who can't to see you again, and back in Kumo with us, including Jiraiya, and of course your cousin Neji"

"Neji!...W-Wait...does he know about me a-and"

"Oh what? About you and Naruto over there?...Well um... yes he does, he actually told him all about your um obsession "

Hinata felt her face burn in embarrassment

 _'Oh no Naruto knows?! Damn you Neji-nii'_ Hinata thought to herself

 **oOoOo**

 **Meanwhile in Kumogakure...**

Neji was just finishing talking to his uncle, Hiashi had told him the good news that Hinata his beloved cousin was now safe and sound and was now with Naruto. His uncle also asking him about their relationship, much to his Neji's surprise.

Neji was happy that Hinata had now been found safe and sound, he had been worried sick and had passed the news on to everyone he saw. Neji was glad that his cousin had found love, but what he didn't know was that Hinata had some news of her own to share once she reunited with everyone.

Heading back to his room he sneezed much to his confusion.

'I wonder who is talking about me?' He silently thought.

With a shrug of his shoulders he began to make his way to his hotel room for some much needed sleep. He would contact his girlfriend TenTen shortly to tell her the good news.

 **oOoOo**

 **Outside Otogakure... Orochimaru's mansion...**

Minato had organised for the Akatsuki to travel back to Uzigakure where his companies main base was held, he had agreed to take each member on and discuss the band and their hopes for the future under his management. Each of the group was relieved that they wouldn't lose their dreams and aspirations due to their previous management.

"Guy if you woukd do me this favor by driving the Akatsuki to the airport once they have retrieved their belongings. I will travel with Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata back to the hotel to gather our belongings there. We may be a while as I want to make a short detour."

"Of course Minato it would be my youthful pleasure" Guy replied with a bright smile.

"Menma!"

"Yes father?"

"You and the Akatsuki will travel with Guy to the airport and wait there until we arrive, one of our planes is scheduled to arrive in the next couple of hours to take you and the group back to Uzagakure."

Menma nodded as he headed with the others back inside to gather their belongings. Minato sighed as he headed towards Kakashi who was talking to Narito and Hinata.

"Are you ready to head off?" Minato announced.

"Yeah...We are"

Kakashi led the small group back to the rental car, Zabuza had left a while ago with Orochimaru and Kabuto and didn't divulge what they were going Hondo with the two of them, not like any of them really cared. They drove back the way they came as Kakashi took the wheel.

"We need to make a detour to the nearest hospital" Minato whispered.

"Huh?" Kakashi replied

"Take us to the nearest hospital, I just want to make sure Hinata-chan is checked over" Minato stated with a small smile.

Kakashi nodded forgetting that the girl was told she was pregnant. Minato himself had no doubts neither did Naruto but the source of the information couldn't be trusted. Hinata looked exhausted, and still rather pale as they travelled the short distance back. Naruto held her close as her head rested against his shoulder, she was just so relieved that she was back safely in his arms.

Kakashi followed the signs and directed their journey to Otogakure General hospital, Naruto glanced out the window seeing the building coming into view.

"Dad?!"

"Kakashi if you can park up and meet us inside"

Kakashi nodded as he pulled up outside the entrance, Minato instructed Naruto to wake up Hinata who was currently sleeping after just drifting off. Naruto carefulky awoke Hinata who looked up groggily and was helped out the car by him.

"W-Where are we Naruto-kun?"

"We are at the hospital Hinata-chan to check you over" Minato stated warmly.

Hinata felt herself wake up as her nerves grew slightly. Naruto sensing her nervousness squeezed her hand in reassurance.

 **oOoOo**

Minato guided them up the set of small steps and into the hospital heading towards the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse behind the desk asked.

"Yes i was wondering if I could have someone look over this young lady?"

"What seems to be the problem?"

Minato explained the situation and the nurse agreed to get a doctor to look her over. It didn't take as long as they thought it would, when a doctor came and called out her name. Hinata had nervously got up and followed the doctor, with Naruto following beside her. He had insisted that he be present throughout not wanting to be away from her again.

Even if he was easily recognisable and the female nurses was eager to see him, but as they saw him beside Hinata, the female nurses was giving envious looks at the scene they were seeing.

Minato couldn't help but smile at his youngest. He waited patiently in the waiting room, along with Kakashi who had arrived after parking up. A little while later Naruto and Hinata came out holding hands and walked towards Minato and Kakashi, as they eagerly stood up to hear the news.

"How was it?" Minato asked gently.

"It's fine dad...the doctor has told us that the test was positive, and has prescribed Hinata with some medicine to help relieve her sickness symptons as well as to rest due to her exhaustion." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Well congratulations both of you" Minato stated very happy.

"T-Thank you" Hinata shyly answered.

They left the hospital and began the short journey back to the hotel to pick up their things, was over in a blink of an eye. Minato and Kakashi had picked up the items, as Naruto refused to go back inside wearing the stupid disguise Kakashi had made him wear earlier.

The blonde glared daggers at Kakashi, hinting at him to keep that piece of information between themselves or suffer the consequences.

Once they reached the Airport, they waited around until the plane had arrived that had been arranged for the Akatsuki to fly out to Uzagakure. Hinata said her brief goodbyes to each of the members that had protected her, each of them gave her a hug and congratulated her on the news of her pregnancy.

They all hoped to see her again really soon and wanted to keep in touch.

Hinata smiled warmly at them as they headed off to board the plane, leaving Menma to be the last she would say goodbyes to.

"Hinata"

"Menma-kun"

"Look I..."

"I have already forgiven you Menma-kun...All I want is for you to be close to Naruto-kun again. I feel that he has missed having you as his big brother...besides I want you to be an uncle to your niece or nephew." Hinata answered warmly.

Menma smiled as he nodded not having the words to answer her. Instead he carefully approached her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

"I promise Hinata-chan...I will keep in touch" Menma whispered.

Hinata nodded as he released her and gave a nod to Naruto who came towards them.

"I will give you a call later little brother" Menma stated as he waved and departed towards the plane.

The small group watched as the plane took off, they were then called to board Minato's personal plane that was already there to take them back to Kumo. Naruto was sat next to Hinata, now finally calm knowing that she was back by his side and he will never let her leave his side again.

His thoughts drifted back to earlier when he and Menma spoke whilst waiting for the plane to arrive.

 **Flashback...**

 _Menma approached his younger brother who was standing looking out over the airport runway, Kakashi had taken Hinata to grab something to eat and drink._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _"Menma..."_

 _"When will you tell mother?"_

 _Naruto stiffened slightly knowing he had to introduce Hinata to her very soon, especially now that she was carrying her grandchild. Naruto sighed knowing he would have to call them very soon he will have to tell Karin too._

 _"I know, I will tell her soon brother...I'm just slightly worried about her reaction that's all not just mom, but Hinata's family too"_

 _"I think you don't need to worry about mother little brother, I think she will be overjoyed with news" Menma answered_

 _"You think so huh?"_

 _"Yes I do think so...so make sure you tell her ok!"_

 _"Fine I will"_

 **End Of Flashback...**

Naruto felt Hinata's head fall against his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her sleeping face as he smiled warmly, grasping her hand in his, feeling so contented, for the first time in his life.

Kakashi was watching them, the loving scene made him smile warmly, even if it was hidden within his mask. The quiet atmosphere was welcome after the hectic couple of days they had searching for her. Now that the members of the Akatsuki was now signed to Rasengan, he was excited at the new prospects that would now happen. So Kakashi unbuckled his seatbelt and sat beside Minato to talk more on the future of the company.

The flight back didn't seem that long when they arrived in Kumo, early the next morning. Hinata felt slightly nauseous as she exited the plane with Naruto following behind her. Once they had entered the airport there was a large welcoming party awaiting the large entourage of people including the members of Kyubi, Karin with Suigetsu, Jiraiya, killer B, Samui, and Neji who quickly ran to his cousin hugging her.

"N-Neji-nii" Hinata exclaimed in surprise.

"Hinata-sama...thank god your ok!"

"I'm fine now Neji-nii...i am just glad I'm back"

Jiraiya quickly hugged her thanking Naruto that she was back safe and sound. He began laughing and joking with Kakashi as he then walked over towards Minato, who then began to fill him in with everything on what happened.

Karin ran up and hugged her cousin, she was introduced to Hinata, who she was glad that the girl was finally back safe. She was looking forward to talk to her about girl things much to her delight. Seigetsu quickly went over to Naruto to get the low down on what happened who was joined by the members of Kyubi.

 **oOoOo**

The day wore on as they was now safely back in the hotel Kakashi had dropped them off as they entered inside. Naruto was slightly nervous knowing that his mother was also at the hotel, after speaking to his father whilst they was celebrating at the airport. They headed towards the lift, heading straight back to their room.

Naruto was currently on the phone to Killer B who had told him that they would reschedule the recordings the day after tomorrow allowing Naruto to rest up, Naruto was very grateful.

Naruto guided Hinata down the hallway to their room as he ushered her inside, seeing that Hinata was still looking pale and exhausted wanting to have a good sleep and rest to recharge her energy. Naruto had to admit that he himself felt drained after not sleeping or relaxing since her kidnapping.

Hinata felt so exhausted as she sat on the chair deciding that she had better contact her father and let him know, that she needed to see him soon and introduce him to Naruto. To say she wasn't nervous was an understatement, as Naruto was busy on the phone to his mother. By the sounds of it, she was not only surprised, but overjoyed at the news. insisting that Naruto bring Hinata over to her hotel room once she returns to officially introduce Hinata to her.

"Yes mother...Yes I will...Of course...However, it will be tomorrow morning as we are both exhausted, especially Hinata-chan" Naruto explained.

"Yes I promise mom...We will be there in the morning...Yeah I love you too...night mom" Naruto continued as he ended the call.

Hinata glanced at him looking apprehensive. Naruto approached her, and sat beside her, then began hugging her. Hinata snuggled into him feeling relaxed. She was going to have to arrange to see a doctor if she was going to be away from Konoha for a while.

She wasn't sure what their plans involved and knew they would need to talk to each other about it soon.

"W-What did your mother say?" Hinata nervously asked

"She's really excited and wants me to take you over to meet her" Naruto answered with a smile.

Hinata felt relieved and also nervous about meeting his mother. She knew from Naruto and Minato that her name was Kushina.

"Hinata.."

"Yes N-Naruto-Kun?"

"You know earlier when I went off with Neji?"

"Yes I remember what's wrong?"

"Well I have something that I need to ask you?"

"Well ask me Naruto-kun"

Naruto released his grasp from Hinata, as he stood up before her. She watched him feeling confused as he knelt down in front of her grasping her hand in his, as he placed her hand against his lips. He could easily feel the slight tremble emanating from her, as he smirked.

Hinata wondered what was going on as Naruto retrieved something from his back pocket. Hinata was stunned when she saw a small black box inside his hand making her heart leap up into her throat. He opened the box that held a beautiful platinum ring with diamonds and a beautiful lilac amythest gem stone sparkling in the centre.

"N-Naru-;.." Hinata whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you make me the most happiest man alive and marry me?"

Hinata looked deeply into his blue eyes that always captivated her. She quickly moved forward, hugging him tightly, crying with tears of joy, as she whispered her answer to him.

"Naruto-kun...of course...I love you so much" Hinata sobbed.

Naruto smiled as he hugged her tightly, smelling her scent that made his heart sore and feel complete. He released her taking out the ring from the box, and placing it on her ring finger that fitted her perfectly.

Hinata was so overwhelmed, she was so happy and excited. She was marrying the man of her dreams, as they kissed passionately, both knowing that they will now and always be together.

The End...

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello I hope you enjoyed the last chapter to this story? There will be an epilogue chapter that I will post up at the weekend. I would like to thank each and every reader that has followed me as a writer and has added my stories to their favourites, or has added me or followed me as a writer. Thank you!**

 **Regarding my other stories...**

 **Hard Love...**

 **I know I haven't posted a chapter to this story for a while, but I'm still suffering from writers block to it. Don't get me wrong I know where the story will be going and how it will end so I am estimating around 8- 10 chapters left maybe less till its complete. I have the new chapter half written I just really need to gather my energies to finish it and proceed with completing the story so all I can ask is to remain patient.**

 **A Toy For The Akatsuki...**

 **Again I am the same with this as i am with Hard Love, I will write a few chapters out soon and continue very soon guys again please be patient I know where I'm going with this story and also how it will end but its nowhere near complete at the moment.**

 **In A Demon's possession...**

 **Currently working on Chapter 25, sorry that it is taking longer to post up than usual. I want the chapter to be good so I am not rushing it out so again please be patient.**

 **Hot For Teacher...**

 **Chapter 2 I have written over half and will write a few chapters but I will only update this story as and when as the previous 3 above are my main priority at the moment.**

 **Please be assured that all my stories will be completed as i hate stories that are soooo good but never finished! None of my stories are up for adoption either. I have many future stories planned, please check my profile for details on them**

 **I will let you my fellow readers choose which story they would like to see me write next I may do a poll if I know how to to it lol. Feel free to drop a message to me :)**

 **Epilogue will be up in a few days guys! Thenthe story is finally completed!**

 **Till next Chapter guys** xx


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:- Hi guys here as promised is the epilogue chapter to my story The Superstar Falls In Love again thank you for you adding my story to your favourites, follows and of course your reviews! Again this story doesn't have a beta sadly so I apologise in advance for mistakes in grammar and punctuation...**

 **Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to but the story is my own :-)**

 **The Superstar Falls In Love**

 **Epilogue...**

 **Two months later...**

The day the big announcement was made, had broke millions of female hearts. When the news that the most popular male superstar Naruto Uzumaki, was getting married and retiring from the spotlight to pursue different options. The news conference was packed to capacity, as news reporters watched in shock and awe as Naruto calmly began to speak out his fully prepared long speech to the world.

"Firstly I would like to thank the many fans that have followed Kyubi from the beginning, but I have now decided to step down from being the lead singer and seek out other options, possibly in the entertainment industry. I would like to also thank my manager Kakashi Hatake, for the continued support he has given me, and the believe he had on not only myself as a person, but my band mates Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and of course Sasuke"

"I would also like to thank the many sponsors that have supported us throughout the many years and to each elemental nation and hidden village that has allowed us to visit, stay and of course perform to the many fans who have wanted to see us live. I would also like to thank my family that have supported me throughout and of course help me with my decision. And most importantly the last but not very least my number one fan, and of course my beloved fiance Hinata Hyuga. Who has followed me throughout my career and has been inspirational to me as of late and has made me grow more as a person."

"Though I am sad that I will no longer be a member of Kyubi, I hope each and everyone will continue to give their love and support to my fellow band members and of course to my brother's band The Akatsuki, who will also be performing with the rest of my band."

"This announcement is also for my last live show i have planned that will take place in Konoah. In one months time I will sing all of our hits, and one new song that was written by myself and produced by the fabulously talented producer Killer B. Thank you all for coming to this conference, but I will not answer any more questions. I will leave it to my manager Kakashi, and my father the owner to Rasagan, to answer any questions you will have so thank you once again"

Naruto then stood up as flashes from camera's kept flashing around him, until he disappeared from view leaving the uproar of reporters asking Kakashi anything they needed to know within reason.

Naruto walked off to one of the dressing rooms as he sighed deeply knowing this was the best decision he had made. Staring at the large lighted mirror his thoughts wondered to his little vixen, who was now his fiance and the future they would soon venture into.

 **Flashback Two months ago...**

 **Otogakure Hospital...**

 _Naruto held Hinata's hand as they walked into the examination room at the local hospital Hinata was nervous as Naruto squeezed her hand assuring her she will be fine and he would be right by her side. The examination was conducted thoroughly confirming what they already knew that Hinata was indeed in the very early stages of pregnancy only about 3 weeks._

 _After all the bloods had been taken and tests had been carried out Hinata and Naruto decided to head back to the waiting room and inform his father of the news._

 **...**

 **Kumogakure...**

 _When they had arrived back in Kumo, they had rested after being emotionally and physically drained. The next day Naruto took Hinata to meet his mother. When they arrived outside the room, he glanced at his fiance who was incredibly nervous. Naruto took her hand within his prompting her to look up at him, as he smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand, reassuring her._

 _"You will be fine my hime...Honest" Naruto whispered._

 _Hinata could only nod her head as she calmed herself. Naruto knocked upon the door, after a couple of minutes passed the door opened revealing his father Minato with a warm smile._

 _"Good morning...I take it she agreed?" Minato asked._

 _Naruto blushed but nodded as Hinata blushed then taking her hand from within Naruto's showing the ring on her finger._

 _"Well congratulations both of you!...Please come in, Kushina is so excited to meet you Hinata-chan" Minato announced as he stepoed aside letting them into the room._

 _Naruto had smiled seeing his mother wearing a long green dress that went well with her red hair colour. Hinata was in awe looking at the woman stood not to far away wearing a smile upon her features. Hinata thought she was very beautiful and could see Naruto clearly in her features. Her red hair was very long, longer than her own but such a beautiful shade of red. Hinata could see a warm smike upin her face as she stepped closer._

 _"Good morning mom...This is Hinata my fiance."_

 _Kushina had heard from Minato that Hinata was pregnant, Kushina was shocked but so deliriously happy, she was going to be a grandmother after all and just couldn't wait to meet the girl. Now seeing her youngest with such a beautiful girl beside him, filled her heart with such joy and happiness, especially seeing her son look so happy._

 _"Hello Hinata...I'm Kushina, Naruto and Menma's mother, I've been wanting to meet you so badly since I was told about you. I'm so happy to meet you, welcome to the family and congratulations." Kushina announced warmly_

 _"Hello Kushina-San my names Hinata Hyuga and I have heard so much about you from Naruto-kun and I'm honoured to meet you" Hinata replied calmly._

 _Kushina smiled warmly as she immediately hugged the girl, she was so happy always wanting to have a daughter but sadly that wasn't the case. She had two sons and she loved both of them dearly however, she had always sought a daughter. She had Karin who had came to live with her when she was ten years old, now hopefully she would have Hinata to fill that void too in her life._

 _"Well then are you ready dear?" Minato asked._

 _"Yes...I'm looking forward to greeting to know Hinata-chan more" Kushina replied happily releasing Hinata from her hug then waliking over to grab her purse._

 _"Where are we going?" Naruto asked._

 _"To have some breakfast I take it you haven't eaten any yet?" Minato replied with a raised brow_

 _"No we haven't" Naruto replied with a smile as his stomach rumbled._

 _Hinata giggled at the sound smiling, Naruto felt his heart beat faster loving the sound of her giggles and that smile. Kushina laughed as she stood by her husband who had planned this last night._

 _"Well come on lets go before the food stops being served" Kushina stated warmly._

 _They had left the room and took the lift down to the lobby, Minato guided them to the hotels restaurant where tgey found a table for them to sit at. They each ordered as they talked, mainly Hinata telling both his parents about herself, her likes and her job as a photographer, as well as her family. Minato already knew about her family and Kushina had met them at venues that was held._

 _After they are their food they left after Naruto told his parents they was going to explore Kumo's sights. Kushina smiled whispering into Minato's ear, a few seconds later his cheeks had a red hue upin them. Naruto rolled his eyes guessing inwardky at what his mother whispered to him. They said their goodbyes as they returned briefly to their hotel room to gather some things._

 _Naruto had told Hinata he wanted to take her on the date they had discussed before her kidnapping. Hinata was happy and full of excitement and wanted to take her camera with her to take photo's of the sites. Naruto smiled seeing how happy she was at the idea. He had to really thank Kakashi as well as Samui, she had gave a list of places to visit for them both to take in within Kumo_

 _Both of them visited each place enjoying their time together, Naruto was wearing a cap and sunglasses to hide his identity from any potential fans that they may encounter. They visited the restaurant Samui had recommended and enjoyed the good food that was served very much, as they then headed back to the hotel. They decided to go and talk to Jiraiya and tell him the news along with everyone else._

 _It didn't take long for them to tell Jiraiya, who was with Kakashi, Guy and the rest of his band mates the news of Hinata's pregnancy and the fact that he had proposed to Hinata and she had said yes. The last shocked everyone much to Naruto's annoyance, especially due to the constant teasing of Kakashi and Sasuke._

 _Hinata had contacted her father and had requested for her to bring Naruto home to introduce him to the family, as she has some important news that she along with Naruto had to say. She also told him that Naruto had something he needed to ask him. Hiashi had some idea of what it was about obviously from Minato, so agreed straight away to the request._

 _Naruto had decided to look more into his future, especially with his future child on the way. He knew that being a singer had its highs and of course its lows, but he couldn't carry on with the constant travelling and leaving Hinata on her own for weeks and months all the time, especially missing his child grow up._

 _So he had decided he wanted to leave the band and finish on a high._

 _The next day he asked his father, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru and Kiba to meet up as he needed to talk to them about something important. Each of them listened intently as Naruto spoke telling them that he wanted to leave the band for good and do something else that would keep him next to Hinata. His decision was shocking to everyone mostly Kakashi but the reasons he gave them made each of them understand, especially knowing that he was going to get married and he had a child on the way._

 _After the way Hinata went missing Naruto had nearly broken down and was completely lost, they all knew how important Hinata was to him, like he was to her. So they all agreed with his decision, even though they was really sad so Sasuke decided that they should do one last concert, and have it again in Konoah._

 _The idea was simething to go in and would take a few months to set up, as well as finish I prior commitments. So Kakashi agreed to set it all up and give out a press conference nearer the time it got arranged. They still had the new album coming out that of course was already to far into production, so couldn't be changed._

 _Returning to Hinata later that night he snuggled up to her, as he told her the news that would change their lives for the future._

 _"Hinata...I have decided to leave the band and stop singing and pursue other interests"_

 _Hinata looked at him in shock it was quite a big decision he was taking and a part of her was feeling guilty because she was the cause of it._

 _"N-Naruto-kun are you sure!? You love to perform. Please don't do this if it's because of me and the baby!" Hinata pleaded._

 _"No I have decided that you are far to important to me. If I stay to carry on performing, I will be away from you and our child and that is what I don't want, besides I have spoken to Kakashi and my band mates and have told them my decision" Naruto replied softly hugging her tightly._

 _"What did they say?" Hinata nervously asked_

 _"They understood completely of my reasons like I knew they would. So I will complete the commitments as usual and I will make an official announcement in a couple of months time" Naruto informed her._

 _"I will stand by any decision you make Naruto-kun, I will always be there for you no matter what you choose"_

 _"I know baby.."_

 _Naruto pulled her closer to him, as they began to kiss passionately..._

 **End Of Flashback...**

Naruto was brought back to reality as his manager had finally appeared after the conference sitting opposite him looking drained and exhausted after answering so many questions.

"Well there you go all done" Kakashi eye smiled

"Yeah thanks Kakashi...For you know... Everything"

"That's my job Naruto and I'm also your friend too!"

"Yeah...that you are!"

"So what time tomorrow is your wedding?"

"Tomorrow late morning at the Hyuga estate, Hinata is already there of course, my mother is by her side she has really taken to Hinata, saying she already wanted a daughter of course father is over the moon for bringing both families closer even he has a soft spot for Hinata" Naruto chuckled

"That's good I heard that Sasuke is going to be your best man?"

"Yeah he was kind of shocked when I asked him but quickly agreed to it"

Kakashi chuckled imagining the scene in his head, since the Akatsuki has been under him they have grown more as a band and the music they have been producing will be a huge hit he is working on having the Kyubi members integrated into the Akatsuki as no one can replace Naruto and they didn't want that, opting to join the Akatsuki to become a more bigger new look band.

Sasuke was excited to work with his brother and finally spend time with him due to their busy schedules. Menma was of course happy that his brother was tying the knot with Hinata and was going to be at the ceremony along with all the Akatsuki members tgat have been told to be on their best behaviour.

"Well I will definitely be there to watch you two love birds tie the the knot" Kakashi eye smiled

"I hope so...Is Guy coming also?...He was invited too"

"Oh yes he is coming don't worry and I will make sure he wears a suit and not that hideous outfit of his"

Naruto and Kakashi both laughed really hard at that statement realising that Guy had never not worn that atrocious leotard before.

"Well then let's get you back to your parents new estate shall we"

"Yeah, I expect Menma is pulling his hair out as the other members are staying over too"

"Oh...so that's where they are hmm"

"Yeah of course most of them never realised our parents was already quite loaded so when they saw our parents house that had rooms for all of them they was really excited especially Deidara"

"Oh I can imagine that...Sasori must of been pulling his hair out in frustration it seems Deidara looks up to him a lot"

"Oh does he?"

"Yeah he does"

Naruto and Kakashi walked down the corridor that was eerily quiet and uninhabited as they approached the back stage door to the limo that was waiting to take them to the Namikaze residence.

"Where are Sasuke, and the others?" Kakashi asked

"Sasuke is staying with Sakura as she is one of the bridesmaids and Sai is with Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba are staying with me they are arriving later this evening"

"Oh that's good then"

The rest of the journey they both talked about past times, as they approached the huge estate. Naruto got out and said his goodbyes as Kakashi drove off to Jiraiya's as he was staying with him. Everyone was counting down the hours until the big day the wedding of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.

 **The Next Day...**

Hinata was sat nervously as her hair was out up and curled by Ino who was also one of Hinata's bridesmaids, along with Karin, Sakura, TenTen and Hanabi. Ino placed white and lilac flowers into her hair as she finished doing everyone's make up in record time.

Hinata was wearing a beautiful pure white wedding dress with a gorgeous sparkling diamond tiara. The wedding dress was elegant and sexy and showed off Hinata's wonderous curves, holding her bouquet of white and lilac roses, as her bridesmaids all had their pale lilac dresses on, as each of them had their hair up into elegant buns with slight loose curls. Each adorning flowers woven into their hair they looked just stunning, but the blushing bride was more beautiful than ever.

Naruto would be completely enraptured more so than he is now.

Kushina Uzumaki stood there with tears in her eyes as she looked upon her very shortly to be daughter in law in all her elegant beauty, completely mesmerized and couldn't wait to see her youngest sons expression.

"Oh Hinata...you look so beautiful"

Hinata looked at her soon to be mother in law with a huge warm smile, as a slight pink blush graced her cheeks at the compliment.

"Thank you Kush-..."

"Ah Ah Ah...please don't call me that... Please call me mother"

"Thank you Mother" Hinata replied.

"Well then shall we go to your father, he is currently waiting for you"

"Y-Yes we are all ready"

Hinata walked the familiar halls of her family's home, as her father stood waiting for her. His own breath stopped as be saw his eldest daughter before him, looking so beautiful it made the usual emotionless Hiashi Hyuga begin to have unshed tears, that he quickly wiped away. Both his daughter's looked on in amazement that had never seen their father like this before.

"Hinata you look absolutely beautiful, your mother would have been so proud, if she was alive today" Hiashi whispered.

Hinata looked to her father tears gathering, but she was determined not to shed them and destroy Ino's hard work. Her lip trembled with emotion at her father's words.

"Thank you father...I know she isn't here in body, but she is with us in spirit that I am sure of"

Hiashi nodded as he extended his arm, as Hinata placed her arm in his and walked out to the waiting guests and of course the nervous groom Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was beyond nervous, hoping that everything would go ok and nothing bad would happen. The usual nerves had kicked in as he stood waiting for Hinata to arrive. Sasuke who was beside him, carefully holding the ring could see that his best friend was terrified.

"Relax done...you will be fine"

"I know...Teme"

Sasuke smiled as he stood beside his best friend, both waiting for the bride to arrive. Within moments the music began to play as everyone looked to see a proud Hiashi Hyuga bring out his stunningly beautiful daughter, who was blushing crimson as all eyes turned to look at her.

The walk up to Naruto seemed like forever, as he hadn't turned to look at her yet. Sasuke saw her approach and was speechless as he nudged his nervous best friend to look for himself. Naruto looked and when he saw her his heart stopped, as everything around him disappeared leaving only Hinata in his line of vision.

He started getting nervous as his body began to turn traitorous to him, as his loins began to stir making the blonde try to calm himself down. She was absolutely stunning, he couldn't wait for tonight's activities they hadn't been together in three days that was enough to kill him.

Hiashi passed Hinata over to Naruto who was still in a trance, as his eyes was locked onto Hinata's. A slight pink blush graced his cheeks as he took in her beauty to the full.

The ceremony began as the priest began to perform the ceremony, as Naruto and Hinata repeated the words to each other, as everyone watched on with a smile. The priest then smiled and looked at both of them

"You are now lawfully husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Hinata blushed as Naruto grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him, and then capturing her sweet parted lips with his as they passionately kissed to a large audienc. The audience who was watching had clapped, whistled, laughed, and cheered.

The whole ceremony was beautiful and well organised it was Naruto's and Hinata's happiest day of their life.

 **Later...**

The after party had been amazing sadly for Hinata, she could only take one sip of champagne. The rest of the day she had orange juice and lemonade, but she had a wonderful day. As the night drew in everyone gathered to send the happy couple of on their Honeymoon to the land of waves and a popular resort there. They was flying out tomorrow afternoon so both Hiashi and Minato, had paid for them to spend the night at one of the most luxurious hotels in Konoah, so they got inside a long white limo that had a big sign in the back stating 'Just got hitched' with cans that was tied to the back.

Both of them had smiles and laughter when they got inside, they was covered in confetti. The driver drove away as each of their family and friends waved them off. Once they was checked into their hotel Hinata took in the sights as she looked out of the hotel window seeing the multitude of lights surrounding the darkness.

Naruto came up behind her, hugging her tightly against him.

"You are so beautiful Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

Naruto began to nibble on her earlobe, as his hands wondered up towards her large breasts that was elegantly pushed up by her dress as she moaned softly to his touch.

"You..drive me crazy Hinata I got to have you now" Naruto growled.

He worked his hands to the zipper on her dress, pulling it down revealing her creamy pale back to his gaze. He stripped her oit of her dress as it pooled around her feet. His breath hitched as he saw her white stockings held up by her pure white garter belt and white lacy knickers that was slightly see through. The blonde groaned his approval as his gorgeous wife trembled in anticipation to her husbands advances.

Naruto turned Hinata around towards him, the light of the moon bathed her skin that made her glow like a beautiful goddess flown down from the heavens itself. Naruto just looked at her spellbound, his heart was beating hard in his chest as she looked into his eyes with her lilac hues.

Her cheeks was tainted a deep pink that insinuated her beauty even more to him, as he quickly devoured her lips with his own. He pulled her towards the large four poster bed. Hinata could feel herself being pulled by him towards the bed as her heart was beating fast and her body trembled for his intimate touch.

Once Naruto got her near the bed he quickly pushed her down on to it, causing Hinata to giggle softly as she felt her body sink into the soft mattress and silk sheets. Naruto immediately got beside her, stroking her silky skin with his fingertips as they both once more kissed deeply.

The night was going to be a long one where their passions would be explored to the fullest.

 **oOoOo**

 **2 years later...**

Naruto walked into their large home he had spent most of the day catching up with Kakashi who was in Konoha, along with The Akatsuki. They had a few live shows that had the fandom was going wild. Naruto did miss the limelight with the band, but what he had now was far more important than his fame as a world known superstar.

His music was still selling bringing more income to him, as people still loved his music. Walking into the kitchen he could hear a beautiful humming melody that made his heart soar knowing he was finally home once more with the woman he loved more than anything.

A little boy giggled as soon as he saw him, his blonde hair similar to his father's, as he ran up to him with open arms. Naruto could remember the day when his little boy arrived into this world, it was one of the most emotional days of his life.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Naruto was stood beside Hinata, who was breathing hard as the medical staff encouraged her to keep pushing. Hinata screamed as she pushed and puffed until they heard a child's cries throughout the room._

 _Hinata looked on exhausted as unshed tears gathered in her eyes, she had been in labour many hours and was just glad that the baby was now safely delivered. Naruto bent down and kissed his wife, feeling all emotional as the nurse came towards him with their child wrapped snuggly into a blue blanket._

 _"Congratulations on the birth of your son Mr & Mrs Uzumaki-Namikaze he is adorable"_

 _Naruto took hold of the baby his beautiful little boy, his son, that he carefully cradled in his arms, as the child was content and sleeping._

 _Hinata looked on with a smile._

 _"Have you decided what we should name him?" Naruto asked._

 _"Boruto...Boruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Hinata answered softly_

 _Naruto smiled as he kissed his wife once again, as he held his son with pride as he took him out of the room. He walke out into one of the private waiting rooms that was full of family and close friends. They had all gathered together for support and news to the joyous event, each of them looked to see a very happy and proud Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze holding a bundle of joy within a blue blanket._

 ** _End of flashback..._**

Hinata smiled warmly as her husband picked up their son, who was laughing happily with his father, as he looked upon his wife who walked over to his side showing her protruding tummy. Naruto was now content and happy with his little family and would not change anything about it.

He was once a huge and famous superstar who had finally fallen in love.

 **The End...**

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- And...Its completed! Again thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and follows and to those of you that have reviewed! My thanks to the following readers...**

 **Rosetiger, NaruHina, hinataellis, hinatahyuugaa, itsonlyluna, Narutwo, priyanshi.25.12.1980, Lord Lorianna,windycityslayer1, and Roxie88 as well as the other readers that left reviews to this story as well as the guest reviewers too.**

 **Thank you again for reading this story it is now another marks as complete!**

 **My other stories will be updated soon and as and when I can all I can ask is please be patient Hard Love is still on Hold for the time being but will be updated soon.**


End file.
